Les Tripl's : I - Les Aristochats
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Tony est papa. Ses enfants ignorent son existence. L'équipe n'est pas au courant. Et aujourd'hui...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Les Tripl's : I - Les Aristochats

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Après la saison 7

**Résumé :** Tony est papa. Ses enfants ignorent son existence, l'équipe n'est pas au courant et aujourd'hui...

**Première partie de :** La trilogie _Les Tripl's_, mais peut être lue seule.*****

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Une autre idée qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, j'ai seulement été très inspirée ! J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez. Il n'y a aucune romance dans cette histoire, donc oubliez tout de suite Tiva (vous en aurez dans les bonus) et McAbby.

**Chapitres :** Les numéros dans le menu déroulant sont en chiffres romains uniquement pour m'y retrouver lors des postages. Tout est en effet décalé puisque le "chapter 1" est un prologue.

***Trilogie : **L'histoire s'appelle _Les Tripl's_ à l'origine. Faire une suite n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai fini par en faire une qui donne la trilogie _Les Tripl's_. De là vient le changement de titre pour s'y retrouver. C'est purement pratique. Vous pouvez donc lire cette fic sans prendre en compte la suite _II - Réveille-toi _si vous le souhaitez. Même chose pour celle-ci et la dernière partie de la trilogie _III -_ _Maya. _Il existe des OS de bonus à cette histoire regroupés dans _IV - Les 400 coups_.

**AIPM :** Tenez bon, nous vaincrons ! Ensemble publions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Tripl's**

_Les enfants sont la chose la plus précieuse dans la vie. Un parent doit faire tout ce qu'il peut pour donner à un enfant le sens de la famille._

Elvis Presley

* * *

**I - Les Aristochats**

.

**Prologue**

.

Le vent fouette son visage avec force, mais il garde les yeux grands ouverts. Ses mains sont accrochées à la grille en fer forgé. Ses doigts serrent avec forces les barreaux noirs. Ses jointures sont devenues blanches sous la pression. Il se fait du mal.

Pourtant il ouvre les yeux encore plus grand, comme si ils allaient disparaître. Il serre les poings encore plus fort dans le vain espoir d'écarter les barres de métal.

Ils sont là, tout prêt, et pourtant inatteignables.

.

Chaque année, il vient ici. Il n'en a pas le droit, pourtant il le fait. Il en a besoin. Il aimerait pouvoir venir tous les jours, il ne le peut pas et se serait trop risqué.

.

Ils ont grandi. Ils ont changé. Ils sont plus beaux que jamais. Ils sont une partie de lui, de sa vie. Pourtant on lui a interdit de les voir, de les approcher. Il n'a pas le droit. Il n'existe pas pour eux. Ils ignorent qui il est.

Il se fait du mal, énormément.

Si il ne venait pas, il s'en ferait bien plus.

.

Il les voit disparaître. Ses muscles se relâchent. Sa tête rencontre l'acier.

Il a mal.

.

La première année, il est venu une fois, la suivante deux, celle d'après, trois et ainsi de suite. Plus le temps a avancé, plus il est revenu souvent, excepté pour ici.

Cet endroit, il ne le fait qu'une fois par an, pas plus. C'est risqué mais il voit mieux ce qu'il a perdu, ce qu'ils lui ont enlevé. Il s'en rend mieux compte. Il se fait plus de mal.

.

Il les voit seuls, à deux ou ensemble comme aujourd'hui. Il aime les voir tous les trois. Il aime et il hait ça. Cela lui rappelle un peu plus ce qu'il a perdu.

.

Déjà dix ans. Une éternité. Il ne pensait survivre à ça, mais il est toujours là. Dix ans et une vie entière à rester là, derrière la grille. Dix ans de souffrance d'être loin d'eux. Dix ans de bonheur simplement par leur existence également.

Ils lui manquent.

.

Il lâche les barreaux. Il se détourne et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Il doit aller au boulot. Il sera en retard, comme d'habitude, mais ça lui est égal. Depuis qu'on lui a pris ses enfants, plus rien n'a d'importance.

* * *

**Très courte introduction. Si vous avez aimé et que vous voulez la suite, un seul moyen : cliquer sur review et me le dire !**

**J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de vous les poster. C'est vous qui décidez !**


	2. I : Eux

**Waouh! Onze reviews simplement pour le prologue, mais c'est la fête dites-moi! **

**Et bien puisque c'est comme ça je vais vous mettre deux chapitres d'un coup. Oui m'sieur dam', vous avez bien lu, deux chapitres!**

**Vous allez avoir pas mal de réponses à vos questions, enfin pas toutes non plus ^_^**

**Deux choses à savoir : **

**- Un, il n'y a pas de Tiva prévu dans cette fic. **

**- D****eux, Nanoushka, t'avais qu'à pas commencer! Oeil pour oeil dent pour dent. Moi aussi je sais faire enrager mes lecteurs!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Eux**

.

La semaine est terminée, enfin. Assis sur son canapé, une bière devant lui, Tony se détend.

La journée est passée, doucement. Pas d'enquête pour une fois, seulement de la paperasse à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, un cauchemar dans un sens. Il ne va pourtant pas se plaindre. Généralement enquête signifie qu'il y a eu mort. Paperasse est une bonne chose donc.

Il attrape la bouteille et la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

.

Il a répété toute la journée qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une charmante jeune femme ce soir. Mensonge, il n'a rien de prévu. Il voulait simplement une soirée pénard. Or dire qu'il souhaite ne rien faire la veille d'une journée de congé est loin d'être la meilleure chose à faire pour assurer sa tranquillité, du moins en ce qui le concerne.

Sa réputation de Don Juan et de fêtard n'est plus à faire. Qui irait imaginer qu'il aime la solitude, les soirées à laisser passer le temps, loin de sa vie quotidienne? Personne. Ce serait plutôt rendez-vous galant, films ou soirée entre potes qui viendraient à l'esprit.

.

Il pose sa paume sur le haut de bouteille, s'apprêtant à la décapsuler. Son regard se pose alors sur _eux._ Sa main retombe et son visage s'assombrit.

Il contemple la bière entre ses mains. Il n'en a plus très envie tout à coup. Il se lève et va ranger la boisson dans le frigo.

Il revient dans le salon et passe de l'autre côté de la table basse. Il s'accroupit au niveau du meuble supportant son écran plat, cliché et reflet réel de sa cinéphilie. Il attrape le cadre dissimulé entre les DVD. Il est invisible sauf depuis le centre du canapé. Il se relève et part s'y installer.

.

Ses doigts passent sur le verre comme pour toucher le papier glacé de la photographie et ceux qui s'y trouvent.

Eux.

Il ne les oublie jamais. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais même soûl ou obnubilé par une enquête il ne les oublie pas. En même temps, le veut-il vraiment?

.

Il se laisse aller en arrière, son visage tourné vers le plafond. Demain il pourrait aller les voir. Il y serait en quelques heures. Ils pourraient se glisser facilement parmi les passants lors de l'entrainement de baseball. Il suffirait qu'il se tienne assez éloigné et il pourrait les regarder sans être vu. Un passage en voiture, un aller retour à pied et ils les verraient tous. Oui, ce serait bien.

Mais il n'en a pas le droit.

Est-ce-que ça l'a déjà arrêté? Non, jamais. Et pourtant, il hésite soudainement.

Chaque fois qu'il va les voir c'est un peu plus dur. Lorsqu'il rentre et qu'il se retrouve seul ça lui fait mal. Il se sent plus malheureux qu'avant sans que rien ne vienne apaiser son mal-être. Cette douleur intérieur, il a de plus en plus de mal à y faire face.

Et en même temps, les voir quelques minutes ou même quelques secondes lui procure une joie immense. Rien n'est comparable à la vision de ses enfants.

.

Ses enfants.

Ces mots sonnent étrangement à ses oreilles. Ils ne le sont plus depuis qu'on les lui a enlevé, depuis qu'on a décrété qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils sont.

Il se souvient, lui et elle. Pas de l'amour, juste le besoin de l'autre pendant une période difficile. Cette nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Tout ça pendant quelques mois seulement, avant que la mauvaise passe se termine. Une étrange relation qui se mue finalement en profonde amitié.

Et puis tout cela change.

.

L'imprévu de la grossesse, le choix de garder ce petit être innocent, les décisions à prendre sur la façon dont ils vont s'organiser, faire face à l'idée d'être parents... tout cela en étant de simples amis, mais des amis qui savent que l'autre sera toujours là, prêt à répondre à l'appel au moindre problème.

Puis la surprise, il n'y en aura pas qu'un, il y en aura trois. Décidément, ils ne font rien comme tout le monde. *****

Les problèmes ensuite, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés ils les accumulent. Ils ne sont pas petits, ils ne sont pas sans importance, ils sont causés par des mensonges, mais eux deux connaissent la vérité alors...

.

La naissance, les naissances plus tôt que prévu qui les prennent au dépourvu. Une sacrée frayeur ce jour là, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Leur vie compliquée une fois loin de l'hôpital et des couveuses. Les problèmes persistent, véritable euphémisme.

Et ce qui les a rapprochés les rattrape.

La mort.

.

Elle n'est plus. Lui est noyé par l'infernale machine. Il ne peut les empêcher de les prendre. Quand enfin il est libre de ses mouvements, il tente de les récupérer. C'est là qu'il les perd définitivement. Il se retrouve seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'a jamais été, sans eux.

Finalement il pose le cadre sur la table. Il faut qu'il dorme. S'il veut les voir, il doit partir tôt.

* * *

...

* * *

Une main sur le volant, une main sur la clé, il hésite à mettre le contact. Allumer le moteur, cela signifie partir, les quitter. Or, après les avoir vu tous les trois aussi peu, il aimerait rester et continuer de les observer. Il n'a pas la possibilité de plus.

Il hésite encore, puis il prend sa décision. Il tourne la pièce de métal et la mustang rugit. Il s'engage dans la circulation. Il ne prend pas la direction du sud et de D.C., il prend celle du nord et de chez eux.

.

Il avance maintenant dans la rue d'un pas vif. Il est décidé mais il sait qu'il est en train de faire une énorme erreur. Les chances qu'il ne soit pas vu, pas pris, sont quasi nulles. Mais il veut les voir, alors il continue.

Il s'arrête à une distance respectable de la grille. Il fait face à une grande maison bourgeoise du siècle dernier. Les murs lambrissés sont dans des tons pastels très pâles. Trois étages se succèdent, séparés par de fines corniches. La demeure dégage un charme désuet qui lui rappelle combien il n'appartient pas à ce monde.

Avant de changer d'avis, il reprend sa marche. Il se poste à la grille. Il est bien trop visible. Il aurait dû passer par l'autre côté, mais l'autre c'est pour leur anniversaire uniquement. C'est une tradition, un rite auquel il refuse de déroger. Par chance, ils sont là. Ils auraient pu ne pas l'être. Il les observe, les détaille à loisir au mépris de toute prudence. Il baisse sa garde tout à sa joie de les revoir. Il ne devrait pas.

* * *

*** J'ai parfaitement conscience que trois ça fait beaucoup. Cependant un seul n'allait pas avec l'histoire. Je l'ai également privilégié au chiffre deux parce que trois enfants font plus de caractères à inventer et de relations à explorer. Pour un auteur, c'est génial !**


	3. II : Lui

**Chapitre 2 - Lui**

.

- Nat, lance! crie la jeune fille.

- Non Nat, par ici! réplique le garçon.

.

Le dénommé Nat, alias Nathan, hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Sa balle à la main, doit-il la passer à sa sœur ou à son frère? À Ally ou à Will?

Il ne s'est pas décidé quand des cris retentissent.

Sa main retombe le long de son corps. Il tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la demeure.

.

Un homme vient de se faire ceinturer par les deux gardiens. Il se débat de toutes ses forces sans parvenir à se dégager. Il ne parvient pas à voir correctement le visage de l'inconnu masqué par les barreaux.

Il lâche sa balle et se met à courir vers lui, imités par les deux autres.

.

Ils arrivent prêt de la grille. Les traits de l'homme se font plus précis. Leurs regards croisent le sien. Ils se figent tous les quatre.

L'homme semble soudain très heureux et aussi très triste. Son visage leur est familier sans qu'ils parviennent à savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux sont clairs. Ils ont la même couleur que les leurs.

.

Le temps qui semblait s'être figé reprend son court. Trois personnes arrivent, un couple âgé dont la tenue est impeccable et un homme aux vêtements couverts de terre.

Les enfants se sentent attrapés par le col. La voix de leur grand-père tonne lorsqu'il s'adresse aux gardes, désignant l'intrus.

- Jerry, Clay, éloignez-le! La police va arriver.

Il se tourne ensuite vers l'homme qui tient sa petite-fille.

- Simon, emmenez les enfants à l'intérieur. Qu'ils restent dans leurs chambres. Madame va vous aider.

Le jardinier acquiesce. Il saisit par le bras l'un des deux garçon tandis que l'épouse du septuagénaire s'occupe de l'autre. Ils les entrainent vers la maison.

.

Les enfants tentent de se dégager.

L'inconnu également.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit Alexander! hurle-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de les voir!

- Vous vous trompez, je les ai. C'est vous qui n'avez aucun droit.

L'homme ne peut poursuivre. Un mouchoir enfoncé dans sa bouche lui sert à présent de bâillon. Les deux malabars qui le tiennent lui ôtent toute possibilité de mouvement. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac le plie en deux.

- Non, s'insurge Will, laissez-le!

- Simon, ordonne Alexander, dépêchez-vous!

Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour s'échapper, les trois enfants se retrouvent bientôt enfermés à double tour dans une des chambres de la maison.

.

- Ally, tu as les clés? demande Will en avisant la porte.

- Non, elles sont dans la chambre de Nat.

- Alors on fait comment?

- Vite! déclare Nathan. J'entends les sirènes. Ils vont bientôt l'emmener.

Fouillant dans ses affaires, Ally dégote un bout de fer un peu rouillé. Elle le tend fièrement à ses frères.

- C'est pour faire un double! Bon, pour l'instant c'est qu'une tige, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle se précipite vers la porte.

- Je l'ai trouvé hier, explique-t-elle en introduisant le morceau de fer déjà tordu dans la serrure. Je voulais la nettoyer et faire d'autres clés, comme la dernière fois, mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps.

Un cliquetis résonne.

- Ouais! s'exclame-t-elle. Ça a marché!

- T'es la meilleure, félicite en chœur les garçons.

Elle leur fait un magnifique sourire. Will ouvre doucement la porte et passe la tête dans le couloir.

- Personne, souffle-t-il en s'avançant.

.

Ils gagnent l'extrémité de la galerie. Ils ouvrent une vieille porte de bois en silence. Ils grimpent la volée de marches apparaissant devant eux à toute vitesse. Arrivés dans le grenier, ils se précipitent vers les lucarnes donnant sur la cour d'entrée. Il y en a une chacun.

- Là! s'écrie Ally. Je le vois. C'est lui.

- Moi aussi, annonce Nathan.

- Ils l'ont menotté! se désole Will.

- Pourquoi? demande sa sœur. Il a rien fait de mal.

- T'as entendu ce qu'a dit grand-père?

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas.

- Chut, regardez! les coupe Nat.

Trois pairs d'yeux se braquent vers l'inconnu. Il regarde dans leur direction. Ils le détaillent.

Il a les yeux d'un vert plutôt clair, exactement comme eux, des cheveux courts et foncés en bataille. Il est plutôt grand avec des muscles. Il porte un jean, une chemise blanche et une veste sombre.

Il s'écoule une poignée de secondes avant qu'un policier le fasse monter en voiture et qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision. La voiture de patrouille s'éloigne rapidement. Leurs grands-parents aussi.

.

Ils se redressent.

- Il nous connait, affirme Will.

- Et nous aussi, enchérit Ally, j'en suis sûr. On l'a déjà vu. T'en penses quoi Nat?

Le garçon se tourne vers eux l'air perdu. Le reste de la fratrie se fige.

- Nat? s'inquiète sa sœur.

- Ses yeux, souffle-t-il.

- Ils sont comme nous, je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose.

- Non! rétorque-t-il. C'est pas ça, enfin pas seulement.

- Alors c'est quoi? questionne son frère.

- Il nous regardait comme Maman sur les photos.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Pour la suite, même principe que précédemment, suffit de demander!**

**Sinon, ça vous plait?**


	4. III : Elle

**MERCI pour vos coms, je vous adore!**

**Voilà encore deux chapitres, je suis d'humeur généreuse! Vous allez avoir des raponses à vos questions.**

**Précisions : aucune chance qu'il y ait du Tate, j'ai horreur de ce couple. Et pas de romance prévu du tout pour l'instant!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Elle**

_._

Le prisonnier, de son nom et titre complet l'agent spécial du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo Junior, pénètre dans la petite pièce aux murs en béton. Son gardien, le lieutenant Jason Greer, affiche depuis leur rencontre une moue réprobatrice.

- Vous avez des enfants? demande Tony en s'asseyant sur le banc au fond de la cellule.

La question de l'homme qu'il vient d'arrêter déstabilise le lieutenant. Il se tourne vers lui.

- Je... balbutie-t-il. Oui. Pourquoi?

- Si votre femme mourait et que votre belle-famille récupérait leur garde tout en vous empêchant de les voir, que feriez-vous?

- J'essaierai de les récupérer, répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais ce n'est pas de moi...

- Et si vous aviez interdiction de les approcher, le coupe encore Tony, de les contacter de quelque façon que se soit. Si pour eux vous n'existiez pas. Que feriez-vous?

- Je...

Le lieutenant ferme la bouche sans répondre. L'agent lui lance un regard équivoque. Mal à l'aise, le flic s'éloigne, le laissant à la solitude de sa cellule.

Tony se laisse aller contre le mur. Il savait bien qu'il faisait une bêtise en revenant les voir. Pourtant il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Et cette fois, il les a vus de très prêt.

Il soupire. À chaque fois qu'il fait une mission sous couverture ça se termine mal.

_._

Il se souvient, c'est il y a douze ans que tout a commencé. Jeune lieutenant à Baltimore, il voulait faire ses preuves. Lorsque son supérieur lui avait confié l'affaire, il était convaincu qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il serait de retour au bout de deux semaines, trois à tout casser. Sauf que six mois plus tard, il y était encore.

Le cas était pourtant simple, enfin au début. Il y avait eu meurtre et le meurtrier n'avait pas été retrouvé, contrairement au 9 mm qui avait conduit à la mort d'un gars d'une des bandes de la ville. L'arme n'était pas répertoriée. En fait, personne ne savait d'où elle venait.

Il avait creusé, interrogé, arrêté, infiltré même. Au final il avait trouvé le coupable. Et surtout, il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, une affaire d'importation d'armes. À croire qu'il attire ce genre de trafic.

Bien que celui-ci soit réticent, il avait fini par convaincre son chef de le laisser infiltrer plus avant l'organisation. Il avait ses entrées, il était le mieux placé pour ça.

Ça avait été le début des ennuis.

_._

Parfois, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce jour là ou de se prendre une balle. Il aurait évité tout ça.

Mais alors, il ne _les_ aurait pas.

_._

Il ferme les yeux et se replonge plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

_Elle_ apparaît. Pas un canon, mais un beau brin de fille tout de même. Des yeux chocolats et des cheveux châtains tirants sur le blond, elle avait l'air totalement déplacée dans cet univers de racaille.

Lui, il voulait être là. Pas elle.

Elle s'était entiché du mauvais garçon. Et quand elle avait voulu faire demi-tour, il était trop tard. On lui laissait de l'espace, mais hors de question pour elle de partir. Elle était prisonnière dans une cage sans barreaux. Son gardien était celui pour qui n'aurait jamais dû battre son cœur. Ils s'étaient séparés et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, impossible pour elle de faire un pas sans lui. Il était son ombre, l'assurance qu'elle n'aurait pas d'actions ou de paroles malheureuses.

Au moment où il avait proposé de remplir ce rôle, il l'avait regretté.

Il voulait la sortir de là, certes, mais jouer les héros n'était pas du tout en accord avec sa mission. C'était tout le contraire. Raison pour laquelle il avait persisté et avait fini par devenir son ombre.

_._

Au début, elle l'avait détesté. Lui aussi.

Elle avait un caractère insupportable. Ils ne se supportaient pas. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. Chacun trouvait l'autre prétentieux et vulgaire. Ils se lançaient des vannes à longueur de journée. C'était à celui qui trouverait la meilleur insulte du jour, comme une sorte de concours. Le langage joliment fleuri par lequel ils communiquaient était devenu leur marque de fabrique. Grâce à ça on leur fichait la paix.

Ils s'en étaient rendus compte, chacun de leur côté. Et un soir, après avoir bu un peu plus que nécessaire, tout avait dérapé.

_._

Oui ils s'étaient sautés dessus, mais pas de la façon que l'on aurait pu penser. Ils avaient plutôt tenté de s'entretuer.

Elle lui avait sauté sur le dos, une moitié de bouteille dans une main. Il tenait l'autre. Ils avaient débité plus d'horreur en une soirée que depuis les six semaines qu'il était là. Finalement, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de lui trancher la gorge, il lui avait avoué qu'il était flic. Elle avait abandonné son projet avant de s'effondrer sur le lit et de s'endormir. Il l'avait imité.

_._

Il sourit. C'est après ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis, que leur relation avait changé. D'amis, ils étaient passés amants, avant de se séparer, sans jamais vraiment se quitter.

_._

Le cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure le sort de ses pensées.

- Greer? s'étonne-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

L'homme lui balance le sac contenant ses affaires.

- On ne vous a pas lu vos droits, annonce-t-il. Vous êtes libre.

Il lui fait signe de partir. Tony se lève et le rejoint. Il observe un instant celui dont le mensonge lui sauve la mise.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Ne me remerciez pas DiNozzo. Récupérez-les.

Tony a un sourire triste. Il a tout tenté pour ça.

- Si vous êtes décidé, vous y arriverez, déclare Jason. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra. Il y a toujours une solution.

L'agent se contente d'acquiescer. Il n'a plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Même sa liberté ne fait pas le poids face à l'enjeu.


	5. IV : Gentleman cambrioleur

**Chapitre 4 - Gentleman cambrioleur**

_._

- Nathanael, gronde Alexander, tiens-toi droit!

- C'est valable pour toi aussi Allyson, déclare sa grand-mère. Quant à toi William, enlève tes coudes de la table. Et cesse de jouer avec la nourriture!

Les trois enfants s'exécutent de mauvaise grâce. Ils avalent les pommes de terre de leurs assiettes dans le plus grand des silences. Les adultes ne sont pas plus causants.

Ils se concertent du regard, puis appliquent le plan qu'ils ont mis au point un peu plus tôt.

- C'était qui l'homme tout à l'heure? demande Will l'air de rien.

- Il faut dire « Qui était-ce? » William, corrige la femme. Et ce n'était personne.

- Ben Personne il avait l'air de connaître grand-père.

- Il est un peu dérangé, c'est tout.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- « Ce n'est pas une réponse » et tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à ta grand-mère, déclare Alexander.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut faire? Je parle comme je veux. C'est pas de ma faute si elle est pas capable de répondre. Elle a qu'à pas être sénile.

- William Jorensen! Présente tout de suite des excuses à ta grand-mère.

- Non.

- William!

Le garçon se lève et jette sa serviette sur la table.

- J'ai plus faim, je vais me coucher.

Il quitte la vaste salle sous les cris d'effroi de ses grands-parents.

- Grand-mère Margaret, ose Ally timidement, est-ce vrai que l'homme de tout à l'heure est un criminel?

Le visage ridé de la vieille femme s'apaise. Elle et son mari se calment pour faire face aux deux autres enfants.

- Oui Allyson.

- Il ne pas revenir, hein! s'exclame Nathan avec inquiétude.

- Non, rassure Margaret.

- Alors peut-on aller ranger les affaires dehors?

- Vous pouvez, accorde Alexander.

- Pas moi, coupe Ally. Je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs.

- Comment cela se fait-il?

- Je ne comprends pas l'exercice. Il y a plein de chiffres dans tous les sens!

- Je vais t'aider. Amène tes affaires ici.

- Et je vais venir avec toi pour ranger, termine Margaret en s'adressant à son petit-fils.

Les deux enfants échangent un sourire. C'est gagné!

oOo

Will sort de la chambre de son frère avec les fameuses clés qu'ils cherchaient plus tôt dans la journée. Après être redescendus du grenier, ils s'étaient précipités dans la chambre d'Ally. Elle avait refermé sa porte de la même façon qu'elle l'avait ouvert, mais avec plus de difficultés sans elles.

Les clés n'en sont pas vraiment. Ce sont des morceaux de ferraille tordus qui en ont la forme. C'est Ally qui les a fabriquées. Elle est très douée à ce jeu là, comme à celui de la petite fille parfaite. Les adultes se font tous avoir.

_._

Il avance vers le bureau d'Alexander à pas de loup. Même si ils ont réussi à occuper les adultes, il ne faut pas prendre de risque. C'est trop important.

Il s'empare de la plus fine des clés et d'une épingle à cheveux. Ally lui a expliqué comment faire, mais il a plus de mal qu'elle. De toute façon, c'était soit lui, soit leur frère qui devait s'y coller. Et elle a décidé que se serait lui. Pour une fois se ne serait pas Nat qui se ferait enguirlander par monsieur et madame Jorensen. C'est toujours lui qui prend. Ils ont toujours eu une préférence pour les deux autres.

_._

Après avoir lutté contre la serrure, le clic signalant le déverrouillage retentit. Le garçon range ses ustensiles dans sa poche et pénètre dans la pièce tout en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui. Il réajuste ses gants et allume sa lampe de poche. Il a tout du parfait gentleman cambrioleur, en version miniature. Il trouve ça plutôt cool.

Il laisse la bibliothèque derrière lui et les armoires sur les côtés. Il n'aura pas le temps de s'en occuper. Si leurs déductions sont correctes, ce qui les intéresse doit se trouver sur le bureau en acajou, en face de la porte. Il s'en approche, évitant le tapis à sa gauche, la table basse et les fauteuils. Ses chaussettes glissent sur le parquet sans bruit et le portent jusqu'à l'angle droit de la salle.

_._

Il fait bien attention à ce qu'il touche. Il veille à ce que tout reste en place, comme lorsqu'il est arrivé.

Il abandonne rapidement ce qui se trouve sur le bureau, cela concerne seulement l'entreprise familiale. Il tente d'ouvrir les tiroirs. Ils sont au nombre de six, trois de chaque côté. Les plus prêts du sol sont fermés à clé. Il s'abaisse à leur niveau. Il sort son attirail, met la lampe entre ses dents et tente d'ouvrir celui de droite.

Il doit lutter longtemps contre la serrure, veillant à ne pas faire de marques. Enfin, un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Il fouille les papiers, respectant leur ordre. C'est encore à propos de l'entreprise. Il range tout, le referme et le verrouille. Ce qui est bien plus rapide que de l'ouvrir.

Il s'attaque ensuite à l'autre.

_._

Il doit se dépêcher, les quinze minutes qui lui sont octroyées vont se terminer. Il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Ce serait trop risqué.

Le contenu du tiroir est bientôt visible. Il commence à y mettre la main quand la voix de Nathan retentit à l'extérieur. « Je suis le roi du monde! » s'écrie-t-il pour l'avertir. Will grimace, plus que deux minutes grand maximum.

Il saisit les feuilles et n'en lit que les titres. Celle du dessous retient son attention avec les mots « tribunal » et « interdiction d'approcher ». Il cherche des noms. Aucun. C'est un un modèle.

_._

Il ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir et remet les papiers à leur place. Il referme le tiroir avec difficulté. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

Il entend des bruits de voix à l'étage en dessous. Ils tentent de lui faire gagner du temps. Il se précipite dehors.

Il ferme la porte et se remet à la tâche. Sa lampe tombe, il ne prend pas le temps de la ramasser. Il entend les marches de l'escalier craquer. Il commence à paniquer.

- Je te dis que non! hurle Ally.

- Et moi je te dis que si! crie Nathan.

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

Avec soulagement, Will constate qu'il a bien refermé la porte. Il attrape sa lampe et la range dans la poche de son pantalon avec le reste. Il retire ses gants et se précipite à la balustrade de l'escalier. Au niveau inférieur, son frère et sa sœur se lancent des non et des si sans interruption. Alexander, déjà sur la troisième marche, et Margaret n'arrivent pas à stopper la dispute.

- Vous avez fini oui! clame-t-il à son tour.

Les deux autres se taisent en levant la tête vers lui.

- Merci!

Il se détourne et gagne rapidement sa chambre. Il planque ses ustensiles et s'effondre sur son lit.

Trente secondes secondes plus tard, Alexander pousse la porte. Il reste sur le seuil. Will se redresse.

- Quoi? soupire-t-il.

- Compte tenu de ton comportement, tu es puni.

Absolument pas surpris, Will écoute la sentence qui tombe quelques instants plus tard.

- Tu es privé de sorties pendant un mois. Et tu peut faire une croix sur la télévision pendant deux semaines.

Il doit se retenir pour ne pas crier que c'est une honte. Ça aggraverait la punition.

Alexander quitte la pièce. Il retombe sur ses oreillers. Reste plus qu'à attendre que son frère et sa sœur le rejoignent pour leur faire part de ce qu'il a découvert.

* * *

**Si vous êtes aussi généreux en reviews que la dernière fois et même plus, je m'engage à vous mettre deux nouveaux chapitres dans les vingt-quatre heures qui arrivent. C'est vous qui décidez!**


	6. V : Des chiffres et des équations

**Chose promise, chose due, voilà les deux news chapters!**

**Attention, c'est la dernière fois que j'en poste deux d'un coup. Com' d'hab' les postages suivants dépandront de vos reviews. Enfin, il arrivera forcément un moment où je n'aurais plus de chapitres d'avance, va falloir que je gère ça. Surtout que j'ai d'autres fic à continuer et _Personne_ a la priorité!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Pour ce qui est de vos questions : vous verrez bien en lisant!**

**Luttons contre l'AIPM et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Des chiffres et des équations**

.

- Tony! s'énerve Ziva. Si tu tiens à la vie, arrête ça!

- Quoi?

- Ça!

- Ça?

La jeune femme est prête à bondir. Tony continue de taper sur son bureau. Le tic-tac incessant ne porte pas que sur les nerfs de Ziva. McGee se tient la tête dans les mains. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que l'agent joue les horloges, ils sont sur le point de craquer.

- Fais ce que te dit Ziva, DiNozzo! ordonne Gibbs en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe! Patron! s'offusque-t-il.

- Prenez vos affaires!

- On a un marin mort? suppose Tim.

- On va bientôt le savoir.

oOo

Bercé par le bruit du moteur, il se laisse aller à rêver. Aujourd'hui rien ne peut l'atteindre, pas même la conduite quasi suicidaire de son patron.

.

Après être rentré chez lui hier soir, ce que lui avait dit le flic, son injonction, son presque ordre en fait, l'avait amené à réfléchir. Oh pas sur la décision à prendre de les récupérer ou non. Il les veut près de lui, la question ne se pose pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne se pose pas dans ce sens.

Il veut les récupérer, d'accord. Mais eux, veulent-ils de lui?

.

Il l'espère. Pourtant, si il est honnête avec lui-même, il se doute que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Au vu des grands-parents et les connaissant quelque peu, il sait bien qu'ils n'ont pas dû brosser un portrait de lui des plus merveilleux. Si toute fois ils se sont enfin décidés à leur dire qu'il existe.

Rectification, lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il est vivant, il avisera ce point. Pour l'instant, il va se contenter de faire disparaître cette interdiction d'approcher et obtenir l'autorisation de les voir de temps en temps.

Ce qui sera possible si par il-ne-sait-quel-miracle les Jorensen revenaient sur leur décision de le tenir le plus loin possible d'eux. À l'époque, ils auraient voulu que l'interdiction d'approcher se mesure en continents. Et même à l'autre bout de la planète il n'aurait pas été assez loin. Or, après la confrontation de la veille, il sait que ça n'a pas changé.

.

Pas la peine de regarder du côté juridique, c'est raté. Il a épuisé absolument tous les recours. Après avoir été déchu de ses droits parentaux, il ne peut plus rien espérer. C'est eux qui font la loi.

Finalement, il n'est pas si inatteignable que ça aujourd'hui. Le souvenir de ses passages au tribunal, plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres, est douloureux.

Lors du dernier, il n'a plus eu aucun droit sur eux, il a été rayé de leur vie tout en ayant interdiction totale de les contacter ou de les approcher.

.

Il en veut à Alexander et Margaret. Il comprend que la mort de leur fille unique ait été difficile à vivre. Mais bordel, c'est la mère de ses enfants! Pour lui aussi ça avait été difficile! Pourtant ils l'ont... ils le jugent responsable de sa mort.

.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur le paysage qui défile à toute allure. Les souvenirs se calent sur la vitesse de la voiture.

.

Leur vie chaotique à l'appartement. Elle qui reste là, aidée par une jeune femme qu'ils ont engagé, pour s'occuper des enfants. Lui qui la soutient tant qu'il peut tout en travaillant.

Les problèmes sont derrière eux depuis plusieurs mois et le démantèlement du réseau de trafiquants. Enfin, ils le croyaient.

.

La vengeance, ils vont la subir.

Sa mort à elle, une balle dans le cœur, sous ses yeux. C'est symbolique. Pour lui, la vendetta du caïd prend une tournure différente.

.

Trois mois du meurtre à l'entrée dans le réseau + deux semaines d'adaptation chez les "méchants" + un mois et demi d'engueulade + trois mois de liaison + sept mois de grossesse + quatre mois de vie à deux = dix-huit mois d'une vie à la tournure inattendue.

Tout ça + dix ans de séparation = il manque cinq mois dans l'équation pour arriver aux douze ans dont il fêtera le triste anniversaire d'ici une semaine.

Et dans ces cinq mois, il compte la vendetta, l'hôpital et le tribunal.

.

Tout ça, ce ne sont que des chiffres. Et le caïd aime les chiffres. Il a d'ailleurs fait ses propres calculs. Huit mois d'infiltration = huit jours de vengeance.

Petit un : la tuer

Petit deux : le kidnapper sans laisser de trace

Petit trois : l'insulter, ça fait toujours du bien

Petit quatre : faire de la boxe avec lui comme sac de sable

Petit cinq : jouer à tu dors tu meurs, ne pas poser les pieds par terre à cause du jus

Petit six : faire l'étoile de mer ou rejoindre les poissons, pas de rocher pour s'accrocher en attendant la marée basse

Petit sept : des jeux à essayer, du baseball au lancer de couteau en passant par le cow-boy

Petit huit : l'humilier une dernière fois avant de le relâcher

Huit mois, huis jours. Au bout du compte il est vivant. Le caïd aura la satisfaction de le voir souffrir le reste de sa vie, c'est mieux qu'une mort rapide. Bien qu'il pensait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Les médecins non plus d'ailleurs.

.

Après quatre mois de coma, le pire réveil de sa vie. Il est coincé à l'hôpital pour un moment, il ne peut pas s'occuper d'eux, ils s'en chargent et veulent les lui retirer. Ils gagnent. D'abord ils en ont la garde, puis ils l'empêchent de s'en occuper, de les voir.

Remis sur pieds, il reprend son travail. Nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec. Sa réputation de Don Juan et son immaturité ont anéanti ses chances de les récupérer. Il se bat pour les voir.

.

Il manque de perdre ce gamin et essuie un nouveau non. À présent il ne peut plus les approcher. Son avocat a fait du bon travail, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

C'est l'heure des bilans, de la grande remise en question.

Il décide de s'effacer quelques temps, d'obéir en somme. Lorsqu'il aura fait profil bas assez longtemps il pourra retenter sa chance. Sans qu'on le surprenne, il parvient tout de même à les voir. Il joue les espions à ses risques et périls. Mais dix ans plus tard, il n'a toujours pas été découvert. Il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup à la place.

.

Parution au tribunal, la dernière. Sa vie est décortiquée. Tout est contre lui. « Déchu de ses droits parentaux » les terribles mots résonnent encore à ses oreilles. Il a perdu, définitivement.

Son nom disparaît sur les actes de naissance. Toutes les preuves qu'il a eu un jour à voir avec les Jorensen s'évapore. Ce n'est pas la justice qui s'en charge, c'est _eux_.

Il a l'impression d'être détruit.

.

Il décide de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il doit les récupérer. C'est à présent son seul objectif.

Et finalement la rencontre avec Gibbs, peu après qu'ils aient fêté leurs deux ans. Sa nouvelle vie au NCIS qui lui permet de remonter la pente sans que les autres se rendent compte qu'il ait été au fond du trou. Le NCIS et ses rencontres, depuis bientôt neuf ans, qui l'auront fait mûrir, grandir.

Les souvenirs s'estompent, le véhicule ralentit.

Malgré tout cela, les choses restent les mêmes. Il est dans l'impasse. Le 2 octobre, ils vont avoir onze ans et, à moins d'un miracle, il ne sera pas auprès d'eux.


	7. VI : Mission Disney

**Chapitre 6 - Mission Disney**

.

Un jour, soit vingt-quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis leur rencontre avec l'inconnu si familier.

Ils ont eu le temps d'en faire des choses depuis.

Ils ont d'abord fait une réunion. Will a partagé ce qu'il a découvert. Ajouté à cela ce qu'il s'est passé et l'attitude étrange de leurs grands-parents, ils ont tiré leurs conclusions.

.

L'homme les connait, mais il n'a pas le droit de les approcher. C'est ce qu'a dit Alexander et ce qui est noté sur le papier. Ils ont bien une idée sur son identité, mais c'est trop incroyable pour qu'ils y croient.

Alors ils ont décidé de pousser davantage leurs recherches. Pour cela, il n'y a pas trente six moyens. Soit ils ouvrent le coffre de leur grand-père, soit ils posent des questions. Vu le résultat hier, la dernière solution n'est pas d'actualité. Ils commenceront leurs interrogatoires lorsqu'ils en sauront plus.

Le problème, c'est qu'ouvrir un coffre fort est autrement plus difficile qu'avec des tiroirs ou des portes verrouillés. Ils sont lucides, ils n'en sont pas capables, pas encore.

C'est l'impasse.

.

Ou presque.

Il leur reste une chance de savoir qui est l'étranger, la police. Si ils l'ont arrêté, ils doivent bien connaître son nom et avoir des informations sur lui.

Ils ne peuvent pas y aller pour l'instant, c'est trop risqué. Avec la punition de Will c'est encore plus difficile. Même si il peut faire le mur, il ne doit pas se faire prendre. Or, ils sont très surveillés depuis la veille. Ils ne peuvent pas faire un pas sans surveillance. Ils doivent jouer les enfants modèles quelques temps.

Mais ils ne tiendront pas un mois à attendre. Ils veulent des réponses. Les vacances d'été commencent dans une semaine, si ils n'agissent pas avant, ils seront coincés.

.

Assis en cercle dans le grenier, ils tiennent conseil.

- On doit faire ça ce soir, annonce Will.

- C'est trop tôt, on va se faire prendre! rétorque sa sœur.

- Lily a raison Willy, on n'y arrivera pas! appuie son frère.

- Nat, c'est notre seule chance. Plus vite on agira, mieux se sera.

- Je sais, mais ils nous surveillent tout le temps, comment tu veux qu'on fasse?

- Aucune idée, avoue-t-il.

- Pour Horace et Jasper, réfléchit Ally, c'est facile. On n'aura pas de problème pour les éviter, pour Simon non plus.

- Oui mais pour Frollo et la Reine, c'est pas pareil, soupire Nathan.

- On n'a qu'à faire comme Edgar! Sauf qu'on inverse les rôles, s'exclame son frère.

Ils se concertent.

- Ça marche! sourit Nat. Mais je suis Berlioz. Lily?

- J'en suis! répond-elle. J'adore Marie!

- OK, alors il reste Toulouse, termine Will. Et bien à l'attaque! Que l'opération Disney commence!

oOo

Ally avance sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. Elle rejoint la chambre de Nathan. Celle-ci donne sur l'arrière de la maison, contrairement à celle de Will qui donne devant. La sienne est entre les deux. Ils sont dans la moitié est de la demeure dont la façade est plein sud. Dans l'autre, c'est la salle de jeux.

Ils sont au deuxième étage, il leur est entièrement réservé. Au dessus, c'est le grenier, au dessous c'est pour leurs grands-parents et au rez-de-chaussé se trouvent les salles communes, salon, cuisine...

Elle tourne la poignée de la porte en bois en silence.

- Alors? demandent ses frères en la voyant entrer.

- Pire qu'Aurore! répond-elle avec un sourire en fermant à clé derrière elle.

Ils sourient. Alexander et Margaret ne sont pas prêts de se réveiller.

- On passe à la suite, murmure Nat.

Ils s'approchent de la fenêtre. Le sol est loin. Heureusement, les corniches de la façade et les joints des pierres permettent l'escalade. Nathan passe le premier, suivi de sa sœur. Ils se retrouvent rapidement au sol. Ils vérifient que les deux gardiens, surnommés Jasper et Horace, ne sont pas en vue. Puis ils gagnent l'angle de la cour. En deux minutes, ils sont dans la rue. Ils se dirigent vers le poste de police le plus proche.

Ils s'arrêtent dès qu'il entre dans leur champ de vision.

- T'es prêt? demande Will à son frère. Ça va aller?

Nathan a un sourire énigmatique. Il abandonne le reste de la fratrie et avance d'un pas sûr vers le bâtiment. Il est le plus sensible d'eux trois, le moins bavard. Mais c'est également le plus doué en mensonge et à jouer la comédie. Eux ont beau être excellent en la matière, Nat reste le maître incontestable.

Chacun ses compétences après tout. Ally est douée de ses doigts, aucune serrure ou portefeuille ne lui résiste. Et puis qui irait soupçonner Lily, la petite fille modèle? Quant à Will, il a un don pour faire tourner les autres bourriques. Avec un immense sourire et une courte phrase, il peut faire sortir de ses gonds n'importe qui. Dans le genre emmerdeur de première, on ne fait pas mieux.

.

Nathan disparaît à l'intérieur.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, ses mains se croisant et se décroisant sans cesse, les vêtements défaits, secoué de sanglots, il attire tout de suite l'attention générale. Plus c'est visible, moins ça se voit, c'est la règle. Il sait qu'une fois parti, même si il croise une des personnes présentes, personne ne l'identifiera. C'est comme un tour de magie, il suffit de détourner l'attention.

Il attend sans bouger dans le hall alors qu'on s'agite autour de lui, qu'on lui pose tout un tas de questions. Lorsqu'il juge que ça a assez duré, il relève la tête.

- Le monsieur il a emmené Woody.

Un flot de questions se déverse : Qui? Quand? Où? Etc.

- Hier, devant la grande maison, murmure-t-il.

Les adultes s'agitent. Que s'est-il passé hier? Qui était de service?

On le conduit dans un bureau. Il attend un moment, plongé dans un mutisme profond. Puis un homme entre dans la pièce. Il referme derrière lui et s'abaisse à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Nathan ne répond pas.

- Je suis le lieutenant Greer, se présente l'homme, mais tu peux m'appeler Jason.

Il reste silencieux.

- Tu as dit à mes collègues qu'un homme avait emmené Woody devant la grande maison. Tu parles de la maison des Jorensen, n'est-ce-pas?

C'est bon, il a trouvé le bon interlocuteur.

Il acquiesce.

- J'y étais hier, continue Jason. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'enlèvement.

- Si c'est le monsieur qu'a kidnappé Woody! assure-t-il.

- Le monsieur qu'on a arrêté?

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

- Écoute mon grand, l'homme que l'on a arrêté hier n'a enlevé personne.

- Si!

Il baisse les yeux. Il entend l'homme se lever et fouiller dans son bureau. Il revient face à lui et lui présente une photo.

- C'est lui? demande le policier.

Le garçon doit retenir un cri de joie en reconnaissant l'homme de la veille. Il saisit la photo et la regarde intensément.

- Je sais pas, lâche-t-il enfin. Je suis pas sûr. C'est qui?

Il lève des yeux interrogateurs vers le flic. L'homme reprend le cliché tout en répondant.

- Anthony DiNozzo, un agent du NCIS.

- Un quoi?

- Un policier pour les marins.

- C'est un gentil alors?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est pas lui. Le monsieur qu'a enlevé Woody c'est un méchant.

Il entend l'homme soupirer.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas qui tu es et qui est Woody.

Il regarde le lieutenant comme si il avait dit une horreur.

- Woody c'est Woody! s'exclame-t-il. Le copain de Buzz.

C'est au policier de le regarder avec un air ahuri.

- Attend, tu parles de Buzz l'éclair?

- Ben oui!

L'homme a un sourire.

- Woody c'est un cowboy à peu près grand comme ça, demande-t-il en s'aidant de ses mains.

- Oui! Alors vous le connaissez?

L'homme éclate de rire. Nathan croise les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça!

Il s'accroupit de nouveau devant lui.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas me donner ton nom et ton adresse et on va te ramener chez toi. Moi, je vais essayer de retrouver Woody.

- Non! coupe Nathan en sautant du siège. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul!

Il fait demi-tour et sort du bureau. Il se retrouve bientôt dans la rue et se met à courir. Le lieutenant ne cherche pas à le rattraper.

.

Il s'arrête trois rues plus loin. Ally et Will lui sautent dessus dès qu'ils le voient.

- Alors? s'exclament-ils en chœur.

- Mission réussie! déclare-t-il fièrement.

- Ça a pas été trop dur? interroge Ally.

- Non.

- T'es sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas te retrouver?

- Certain.

- Alors comment il s'appelle?

* * *

**Fini pour cette fois. Vous avez retrouvé tous les dessins animés?**

**Pour la suite, vous savez comment faire.**

**Vous avez aimé ces chapitres?**


	8. VII : Rien ne nous résiste

**Mille merci pour tous vos commentaires!**

**Sincèrement je n'imaginais pas que cette histoire plairait tant, belle surprise!**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder d'avantage, donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Rien ne nous résiste !**

.

Son portable sonne sans discontinuer. Sa main tâtonne sur la table basse avant de s'en emparer.

- DiNozzo, lâche-t-il faiblement en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

- ...

- J'arrive.

Il referme le clapet et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Un coup d'œil au réveil le renseigne sur l'heure. Il soupire. Il est cinq heure du matin, ils sont mercredi et ont une nouvelle enquête. Forcément après la dernière qui s'est réglée en une journée, il ne pouvait pas espérer passer le reste de la semaine tranquille.

.

Il se lève et s'habille rapidement. Il va dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Il a un temps d'arrêt en voyant la bouteille de lait.

Il s'en empare ainsi que d'un verre tout en luttant contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillent de nouveau, ce n'est pas le moment!

.

Tout défile devant ses paupières closes : leur séparation d'un commun accord, la découverte de sa grossesse, la peur que le groupe le découvre, puis le flag et la dissolution du réseau. Huit mois d'infiltration se terminent, ils découvrent qu'ils vont avoir des triplés.

Quatre mois plus tard une très grande peur alors qu'ils se baladent dans le parc. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter son lit, mais elle est têtue. Un peu plus tard, trois bébés, une fille et deux garçons, dorment dans des couveuses. Ils les surnomment les Tripl's.

Retour chez eux, tous les cinq. Ils doivent jongler entre les biberons, les couches et les bains, s'occuper de l'appart et des courses, lui de son travail, sans cesser de chercher une maison pas trop chère pour accueillir tout ce petit monde. Même si ils ne sont plus ensemble, ils ne se séparent pas. Pour les enfants, c'est mieux, pour le côté pratique aussi. Et puis ils s'entendent super bien.

Mais les problèmes d'argent, de temps, continuent. Ils ont du mal à tenir le rythme. Même l'aide de Janisse qu'ils ont embauché ne suffit pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas grave, ils sont ensemble, heureux, c'est l'essentiel. Leur famille est tout ce qui compte.

.

Avant de les perdre, il aura été le plus heureux des hommes pendant quatre mois, quatre petits mois. C'est peu, mais c'est déjà ça.

Il rouvre les yeux et avale son verre d'une traite. Le lait, les biberons... ils ne les a pas vu faire leurs premiers pas, dire leurs premiers mots... Il a raté tellement de choses.

.

Il pose le verre dans l'évier et range la bouteille dans le frigo. Il attrape ses clés et quitte l'appartement décidé. Peu importe ce qu'il a raté, il compte bien se rattraper.

oOo

Assis devant l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque, leurs sacs posés sur le sol, ils ne quittent pas l'écran des yeux.

Ally pianote sur le clavier et lance une nouvelle recherche. Will soupire en voyant le résultat.

- C'est loin, déplore-t-il.

Ils acquiescent. Maintenant qu'ils connaissent le NCIS, ils comptent bien y aller. Seulement, cela risque d'être difficile. Washington DC est bien loin de Boston. Des centaines de kilomètres séparent les deux villes.

- Comment on peut faire? demande Ally.

Ses frères secouent négativement la tête. Ils n'en ont aucune idée.

- Fais une recherche sur lui, propose Nathan.

Elle s'exécute. Les résultats ne se font pas attendre.

- A mon avis c'est pas le bon, dit-elle. Vous avez vu l'âge qu'il a?

- De toute façon lui habite à New-York, tranche Will, nous il travaille à Washington, donc il y habite aussi.

- C'est peut-être son père? suppose-t-elle.

- Ce serait bizarre Lily.

- Pourquoi? Il y a plein de parents qui donnent leur prénom à leur enfant.

- C'est débile.

- N'empêche qu'elle a peut-être raison, rétorque Nat.

- Merci!

- D'accord, concède Will, mais comment tu comptes affiner la recherche?

- En ajoutant Junior ou en enlevant Sénior.

- Ça coûte rien d'essayer.

- Ajoute NCIS plutôt, coupe Nathan, on aura plus de chance d'avoir des résultats.

- On aurait dû le faire avant.

- Et bien je vais le faire maintenant!

Elle appuie sur quelques touches et lance la recherche. Aucun résultat.

- Soit on s'est planté dans les mots clés... commence-t-elle.

- ...soit il n'existe pas...continue Will.

- ...soit il n'y a aucune information, termine leur frère.

Ils se regardent déçus.

Nathan se redresse soudain.

- Mais c'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter! On est les Tripl's je vous rappelle, rien ne nous résiste!

- Ouais!

- Bien dit Nat!

Il sourit.

- Et je sais comment on va faire!

* * *

**Pour la suite : com' d'hab'**


	9. VIII : Mensonge, question et conclusion

**Haerys, Joy01, nyamo19, sirius08, abva, 1fan, Firesey, love FMA, Washington-Jones (et Tony), PinkBlueGreen, Choka, Onst, vous avez aimez les Tripl's? Et bien ils sont de retour!**

**Un super géga immense MERCI à tous pour ces coms!**

**Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire et certainement vous faire bondir. Si vous êtes sages, je vous mettrai la suite demain soir. Pour ça il faudra tout de même que vous demandiez TOUS la suite.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Mensonges, questions et conclusions**

.

Sacs sur l'épaule, papiers à la main, carte autour du cou, ils avancent vers l'entrée de l'appareil. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils prennent l'avion, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé seuls. Quoique "seuls" est relatif. Dans leur dos, une hôtesse les guide. Ils sont mineurs, de ce fait ils ont un chaperon.

C'est vendredi matin, il est neuf heures et ils devraient être en cours, pour le dernier jour. À la place, ils se préparent à le retrouver. Ils ne savent pas si ils ont eu l'idée du siècle, mais ils doivent le faire. Pour cela, ils ont "emprunté" la carte de crédit de Simon pour payer leurs billets (classe éco bien sûr), subtiliser leurs passeports dans le bureau d'Alexander et ont demandé à Claire, la grande sœur d'un de leur copain, de prendre les places pour eux.

Ils ont regroupé tout leur argent de poche. Une fois arrivés, lorsqu'ils auront faussé compagnie au personnel naviguant, ils s'en serviront pour payer le taxi jusqu'au bâtiment fédéral qui les intéresse.

Ils s'installent sur les sièges qui leur sont réservés, avant de se préparer au décollage.

.

Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait abordé le sujet depuis dimanche dernier, leurs récentes découvertes n'ont pas changé leur impression première. Depuis que Nathan a dit à haute voix ce qu'ils pensaient tous, ils ont refusé de revenir sur le sujet. Ils ne veulent pas de faux espoirs. Et si c'est vrai, cela veut dire que leurs vies reposent sur des mensonges.

Alexander et Margaret ont toujours eu le même discours. Leurs parents sont morts lorsqu'ils étaient bébés dans un accident de voiture. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils ont rapidement compris deux choses. Un, le sujet est tabou, interdiction absolue d'en parler. Deux, quelque chose ne va pas dans l'histoire.

L'accident? Ils n'y croient pas. Leurs parents? Ils ne peuvent pas en parler, ou alors seulement de leur mère quand elle était jeune. Leur père? Il n'existe pas et, si c'était possible, il n'aurait jamais existé. Là le scénario pêche. Pourquoi refusent-ils de parler de leur père? De sa rencontre avec leur mère? Pourquoi n'ont-ils aucune photo de lui?

Depuis quelques jours, ils ont une partie de la réponse.

.

Seulement, si ce qu'ils pensent est vrai, si cet Anthony DiNozzo est leur père, cela veut dire que leurs grands-parents sont des menteurs.

L'échange d'il y a quelques jours les renseigne d'avantage.

_« - Vous n'avez pas le droit Alexander! hurle-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de les voir._

_- Vous vous trompez, je les ai. C'est vous qui n'avez aucun droit. »_

Associé à la mesure du tribunal, les conclusions sont rapides.

Leur mère est morte, mais ils ignorent comment. Leur père n'a pas le droit de les voir. Leurs grands-parents leur ont menti en le déclarant mort et en faisant de leurs parents un sujet tabou.

La grande question est pourquoi?

Pourquoi ces mensonges?

Pourquoi les avoir privés de leur père?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Le seul qui pourra leur fournir des réponses habite à Washington D.C. et ils sont en route pour le rejoindre. Ils appréhendent autant qu'ils espèrent cette rencontre. C'est vrai, et si ils avaient tort?

oOo

Tony soupire en voyant la montagne de paperasse qu'ils vont devoir se farcir. Ses collègues en font de même. Même si le nom de l'homme qu'ils recherchent se trouve là-dedans, ils en ont pour une éternité à tout lire.

- Gibbs, commence-t-il, tu es sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas d'archives électroniques?

- Une allergie au papier DiNozzo?

- Plutôt oui.

- Alors que dirais-tu de commencer ton rapport?

Regard qui en dit long, menace claire...

- J'ai toujours adoré le travail à l'ancienne! déclare-t-il ironique.

Regard noir de Gibbs.

- Enfin que je dis à l'ancienne, c'est... Je m'y mets tout de suite patron!

Quatre heures plus tard, ils y sont encore. Gibbs a disparu il y a dix minutes. Il s'étire en soupirant et passe une main sur son estomac qui gargouille depuis un moment.

- Pause déjeuner, déclare-t-il. Quelqu'un se joint à moi?

- J'ai promis à Abby qu'on déjeunerait ensemble, répond McGee.

- Ziva?

Elle tend le sandwich pris au distributeur.

- Une autre fois Tony.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Mon déjeuner m'attend!

oOo

Will tend au chauffeur un morceau de papier avec l'adresse du NCIS qu'ils ont trouvé sur internet. Celui-ci enclenche une vitesse et s'insère dans la circulation de la capitale.

Les enfants ouvrent grands leurs yeux en découvrant cette nouvelle ville. Silencieux, ils se donnent la main pour se rassurer. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera dans les prochaines heures puisque leur vie va changer dans tous les cas. L'important c'est qu'ils sont ensemble.

.

Ils ne voient pas le temps passer. Ils sont même surpris quand le conducteur du taxi leur annonce qu'ils sont arrivés. Ils le payent et descendent du véhicule. Ils ne sont pas en face du bâtiment, mais à une vingtaine de mètres. Ils voient le taxi s'éloigner sans réagir. Ils sont incapables de bouger.

Et maintenant?

oOo

Tony enfile sa veste tout en passant dans le hall. Il salue quelques collègues sans ralentir le pas.

Dehors, le temps est superbe. Le ciel est bleu, sans nuages, la température est agréable. Une légère brise rafraîchit l'air. Hormis les bruits des véhicules et des klaxons, l'ambiance est parfaite.

Il traverse rapidement la route en rajustant son col, puis plonge les mains dans ses poches. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il profite de l'instant.

.

Et puis il les voit, là, devant lui. Ils sont tous les trois côte à côte, se tenant la main. Ils le fixent, le détaillent. Il en fait de même.

Le temps semble s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.


	10. IX : Papa

**Question : pourquoi internet (et plus généralement l'informatique) bug toujours quand on en a besoin ? ****Je ne sais pas si ça vous l'a fait, mais impossible de se connecter au site ou de voir ses nouveautés (fics et reviews) depuis hier. **

**Ca remarche enfin, donc j'ai pu lire vos coms et mettre la suite. Merci pour vos reviews!**

**pokilo, sirius08 (message en triple : le site a vraiment un problème!), PBG, Azniv, Abva : **voilà la suite et non ce n'est pas cruel d'attendre une petite journée!

**love FMA : **pas tant que ça vu le nombre de films et livres où c'est le cas, et puis ça reste une fiction, on s'en fiche ^_^

**Choka : **on dit "à la revoyure"

**Nanoushka : **"soit raisonnable"? Il me semble que ton dernier postage date du 23 mars. Tu veux vraiment aller sur ce terrain là?

**Haerys : **vu comment fonctionne mon PC je te souhaite bien du courage!

**Encore merci à vous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Papa**

.

Puis cet instant où le temps semble s'être suspendu disparaît.

Chacun d'eux est immobile, incapable de parler, de réagir.

Le premier il avance, un pas, puis l'autre. Il ne les quitte pas des yeux. Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillent de joie.

Ally l'imite bientôt. Elle lâche les mains de ses frères se tenant à ses côtés. Elle marche vers lui, accélérant le rythme à chaque nouveau pas. Elle a eu des doutes, c'est vrai, mais elle n'en a plus. Elle sait.

Elle court à présent. Sans la quitter du regard, il se penche, pour finalement s'arrêter et s'accroupir.

- Papa! s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Ally, souffle-t-il dans son oreille en la serrant contre lui.

Il sent des larmes mouiller son col. Il ouvre ses yeux qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fermé. Les deux garçons s'avancent vers lui à toute vitesse. Il rouvre les bras.

Il manque de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il les réceptionne. Il les serre contre lui, ils lui rendent son étreinte.

Il a maintenant envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Il se sent terriblement vivant, heureux en somme.

Il passe une main dans leurs cheveux en murmurant leurs prénoms. Il entend des « Papa » qui lui amène les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'accrochent à lui du plus fort qu'ils peuvent. Ils sont terrifiés à l'idée que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il disparaisse.

.

Reprenant soudain conscience du monde qui les entoure, il se détache d'eux doucement. Il les regarde tour à tour. Ils sont si beaux.

Un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué! dit-il.

Ils restent silencieux, incapables d'articuler le moindre mot. Ils le dévorent des yeux.

Puis soudain un bruit parfaitement reconnaissable retentit. Will presse ses mains sur son estomac avec un sourire contrit, ils éclatent de rire.

Il se relève.

- Allons manger, déclare-t-il, on en profitera pour discuter.

Ally saisit d'autorité sa main droite et tend l'autre à Will. Nathan s'empare de la gauche. Ils prennent la direction de l'espace vert un peu plus loin.

Ils rechignent à lui libérer les mains lorsqu'il veut attraper son portefeuille et payer les hot-dog et les boissons commandés. Ils s'installent ensuite en cercle sur la pelouse et mangent en silence.

.

Une fois leurs ventres bien remplis, il prend la parole.

- Depuis quand?

Une question, deux mots seulement et pourtant ils en comprennent aussitôt la signification.

- Le jour où tu es venu, répond Ally. Mais on a été sûr que quand on t'a vu.

Il acquiesce le cœur serré.

- Vous avez des questions je suppose, reprend-il.

- Beaucoup! s'exclame Will. Mais d'abord, pourquoi vous m'avez appelé William?

Il a un air surpris.

- William?

- Et Allyson et Nathanael, continue le garçon en désignant son frère et sa sœur.

Il passe une main sur son visage.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter! soupire-t-il.

- De quoi?

- Qu'Alexander et Margaret rallongent vos prénoms! Ils ont toujours eu en horreur ceux de moins de deux syllabes.

- Alors c'est pas nos vrais noms? demande Nat.

- Votre mère et moi avions choisi des prénoms simples : Will, Nathan et Ally. Et je suppose que vous avez des surnoms?

- Oui.

- Willy, Nat, Lily et les Tripl's? suppose-t-il.

- Oui! s'exclame Ally.

- Il y a au moins des choses qui n'ont pas changé!

- Pourquoi ils nous ont menti?

Il se tourne vers Nathan. De ses trois enfants, c'est celui qui lui ressemble le plus, physiquement en tout cas. Apparemment la question lui tient à cœur. Un coup d'œil sur les autres visages lui apprend que c'est le cas pour tous les trois. Ils veulent comprendre.

Il prend le temps de rassembler ses pensées, puis commence son histoire.

- Tout a commencé il y a douze ans...

Il ne peut pas tout raconter en détail, il évoque donc les grandes lignes. Il les voit éclater de rire lorsqu'il évoque les premières semaines entre lui et leur mère. Il leur arrache des grimaces et quelques larmes lorsqu'il parle de sa mort et de leur séparation.

.

Il s'est tu depuis plusieurs minutes quand ils émergent de leurs pensées.

- Tu n'es jamais venu nous voir, même si t'avais pas le droit? demande Nathan.

- Bien sûr que si! Personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher!

- Mais on t'a jamais vu! s'exclame son frère.

- Ça veut aussi dire qu'eux ne m'ont pas vu.

Il leur laisse le temps de saisir ce que cela implique, puis il pose la question qui le turlupine depuis qu'il les a retrouvés.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici?

Ils échangent des sourires et des regards sous son air intrigué. Finalement Will se tourne vers lui avec un sourire identique au sien :

- Grâce à Edgar et Woody! Sans oublier Horace et Jasper.

Il fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Que viennent faire les personnages des _Aristochats_, de _ToyStory_ et des _101dalmatiens_ dans cette histoire?

Sans se départir de leurs sourires, à tour de rôle, ils se mettent à raconter.

.

C'est ensuite à lui de rester silencieux face à leurs explications et les références au _Bossu de Notre-Dame_, à _Blanche-Neige_ et à la _Belle au Bois Dormant._

- Vous avez drogué vos grands-parents? s'exclame-t-il enfin.

- Non, on les a juste endormis.

- Énorme différence effectivement! dit-il ironique.

- Papa! reprochent-ils en chœur.

Il lève la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Je n'ai rien dit!

- Tant mieux! dit Will. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir lequel d'entre nous est né le premier?

- Nat, toi tu es le second et Ally est la benjamine.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi! se ravie Nathan.

- Oh, ça va!

- Ah non monsieur le vantard! Il faut le signaler, pas vrai Lily?

- Tout à fait! Depuis le temps que tu nous rabâches les oreilles en disant que c'est toi l'ainé et que tu décides, on remet les pendules à l'heure!

Tony doit retenir un rire. Si Nathan est son portrait, Will est sans conteste son double caractériel. Quant à Ally, elle est au milieu. Elle ressemble autant à sa mère qu'à lui sur les deux plans.

.

La sonnerie du portable d'un homme passant un peu plus loin et l'heure dont parle sa fille le ramènent à d'autres considérations. Il jette un œil à sa montre et étouffe un juron.

- Papa? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? s'inquiète Nathan.

- Je suis en retard pour le boulot! grogne-t-il.

- Tu t'en vas? s'effraye Ally.

- Quand est votre avion? esquive-t-il.

- Notre avion? répète Will faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Pour rentrer à Boston.

- On n'est pas obligés de rentrer, continue son fils sur le même ton détaché.

- Tu crois ça jeune homme?

- Je...

- Vous ne devriez même pas être là! J'en suis ravi, qu'on soit d'accord, rien ne me fait plus plaisir. Mais si vous ne rentrez pas, vous allez avoir des problèmes!

- Et toi aussi.

- Oui Nat, moi aussi.

Will consulte l'heure.

- Il décolle dans deux heures.

Il faut qu'ils y soient avant, ils ont leur chaperon à trouver et si ils comptent le temps de trajet, ils doivent y aller.

Ils enfants échangent des regards perdus. Ils veulent rester avec lui. Seulement ils savent qu'il a raison. Pour leur bien à tous, ils doivent rentrer.

- Mais quand est-ce-qu'on se reverra? demande Ally.

Il l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Il sort son portefeuille et saisit une des cartes de visite du NCIS qu'il lui reste. Il griffonne des choses dessus et le donne à sa fille.

- Mon adresse et mes numéros de portable, fixe et celui du NCIS, en cas de problème seulement.

Ils acquiescent. Mieux ne vaut pas prendre de risque pour l'instant.

- Je vais tenter de venir la semaine prochaine.

- On se retrouvera où?

- C'est moi qui vous trouverai.

Il se lève. Ils l'imitent et s'éloignent vers la route, dans le plus grand des silences. Il hèle un taxi puis s'accroupit. Ally sort quelque chose de son sac et le lui tend. C'est une photo d'eux trois récente.

- C'est Will qu'a eu l'idée.

- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait d'en avoir une.

Ému il ne répond pas. Le cliché est assurément mieux que ses photos volées à l'aide de son cellulaire. Le taxi s'arrête à leur hauteur. Il les attire dans ses bras.

- On va se revoir très vite, promet-il.

Avec peine, il se détache d'eux et les laisse monter dans le véhicule. Il tend une liasse de billets au chauffeur en lui indiquant l'aéroport. Il ne quitte pas la voiture des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle de la rue.

.

Son portable se met ensuite à sonner.

- DiNozzo!

- Tony, tu t'es perdu ou quoi? demande la voix de Tim dans son oreille.

- Non le bleu, j'ai enfin retrouvé le bon chemin.

Il referme le téléphone sans laisser à son collègue le temps de répliquer.

Après un dernier regard vers l'horizon, il fait demi-tour et prend la direction du NCIS. Les mains dans les poches, sifflotant, il se sent entier pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

**C'était mon dernire chapitre d'avance. Sniff.**

**Pour patienter je vous propose de me dire ce que vous en pensez et d'allez voir le chapitre 12 de _AIPM. _J'y ai mis des liens de vidéos (humoristiques surtout) et musiques pour se détendre.**

**Sinon, j'ai mis la suite de _Personne _en ligne et deux nouveaux One Shot avec _Avis aux amateurs, OS sur demande_.**

**A très vite j'espère!**


	11. X : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Hé! Je viens de vous écrire la suite, je vous la poste (le site veut bien, j'en profite!). Par contre c'est court.**

**MERCI pour vos coms!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive?**

.

Tony jette un regard pensif à son téléphone. Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis leur séparation. Bien qu'il leur ait dit de l'appeler seulement en cas de problèmes, il aimerait qu'ils désobéissent et qu'il sonne. Il veut les entendre et s'assurer qu'ils vont bien, qu'il n'a pas tout imaginé. Bien que la photo qu'il connait déjà par cœur est une preuve suffisante.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait douze ans. En soit, ce jour ne devrait rien avoir d'extraordinaire. La mort d'un homme et lui chargé de l'enquête, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose à fêter. Sauf que c'est ça qui l'a amené là où il est maintenant. C'est vrai que le lien cause à effet ne s'arrête jamais, il pourrait remonter jusque à la nuit des temps en cherchant le comment en est-il arrivé là. Mais il ne le fait pas, ça n'a aucun intérêt. En revanche, la mort de cet homme, de ce parfait inconnu, en a, pour lui en tout cas.

C'est lui qui avait insisté pour s'en charger. Un petit meurtre totalement banal en apparence était assez inintéressant pour enquêter dessus. Mais peut-être que ça lui permettrait de montrer aux autres de quoi il était capable. Au moment où son chef lui avait tendu le dossier tout s'était mis en marche. Le crime qu'il avait décidé de résoudre en un minimum de temps et avec un maximum de résultats pour épater la galerie s'était transformé en une affaire d'une envergure qui le dépassait. Il s'était accroché. Les jours s'étaient succédés, puis les semaines et les mois, pour finir en années.

Il a souffert, il n'est pas le seul. Mais qu'importe tout ce qu'il a enduré, ils sont là maintenant.

.

- Tony tu l'as mis où le dossier sur l'affaire Timbers?

Il relève la tête brusquement pour faire face à McGee. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'a pas entendu toute sa question.

- Quel dossier? demande-t-il en tentant de refaire surface.

- Timbers! répond Tim vivement.

- Celui où on a passé notre journée à éplucher de la paperasse?

- Oui, celui-là!

Tony se met à fouiller son bureau pour finalement dégotter le fameux dossier dans son tiroir, sous les restes de son sandwich. Il a été incapable de le terminer. La faim le fuit depuis la veille.

Il enlève les quelques miettes puis le tend à son collègue qui s'exaspère de son comportement.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention! T'as vu dans quel état il est?

En effet, des tâches de gras sont répartis sur toute la couverture.

Tony ne répond pas. Étonné, mais satisfait de lui, Tim regagne son bureau et se remet au travail. Ziva se lève aussitôt pour rejoindre celui en face du sien.

- Tony?

- Quoi? dit-il en relevant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu es ailleurs depuis ce matin. Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé ce midi et fais aucune remarque déplaisante de la journée. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive?

- Des souvenirs, répond-il sincère étonnant la jeune femme.

Ils se fixent du regard, sans bruit. Elle veut en savoir plus. Il ne dira rien.

Elle s'avoue vaincue pour cette fois et s'éloigne. Cependant le message silencieux qu'elle lui lance est clair. Elle ne le lâchera pas. Elle finira par savoir.

.

Tony se laisse aller dans son fauteuil. Il va bientôt devoir leur dire.

Il sait qu'ils lui reprocheront sans doute de leur avoir caché. Mais, chacun d'eux à ses secrets. Ils ne pourront pas lui en vouloir d'avoir tu une chose sur laquelle ils ne peuvent agir. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui.

Il aurait continué à leur cacher si il ne les avait pas retrouvés. Chacun ses affaires.

Cette décision de leur avouer la vérité a été dure à prendre. Garder tout pour lui est plus simple. Le savoir père va forcément les secouer. Une fois qu'ils connaitront toute l'histoire ils ne le regarderont plus comme avant. C'est ça qu'il craint le plus.

Mais il l'est. Il a retrouvé ses enfants, quoique l'inverse serait plus exact. Ils ne pourront pas se contenter de rendez-vous clandestins éternellement. À peine partis, ils lui manquent déjà et c'est trop risqué. Si il veut les voir et non les récupérer, il est lucide ce n'est pas demain la veille, il va devoir se confronter aux grands-parents. Seul il n'a aucune chance. L'appui de ses enfants ne changera certainement rien. En revanche, celui de sa famille de cœur pourrait être décisif. L'équipe serait un argument de poids, il en est convaincu. Enfin, il l'espère.

Toute fois, il ne va pas leur dire tout de suite. Il veut d'abord aller les voir et apprendre à les connaître. Il n'a rien dit pendant des années, il n'est plus à quelques semaines près.

* * *

**J'avoue, je n'ai pas relu, donc pour les fautes...**

**C'était court, mais ça vous plait quand même?**

**Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé. Les Tripl's seront de retour.**

**Vous le voulez pour quand?**


	12. XI : Sur le départ

**Cette fic a dépassé les cent reviews? En deux semaines? Je dois rêver, c'est o-bli-ga-tio-né (mot qui existe vous en conviendrez)! Non? **

**Dans ce cas : MERCI, JE VOUS ADORE !**

**Alexya, Shinigami's Bride et sunday87, bienvenue à vous!**

**Pour répondre à vos questions :**

**- J'ignore combien de chapitres aura cette fic. A chaque fois que je veux faire court, ça devient long, donc je ne peux pas dire non plus. Surtout que j'ai l'_AIPM, Personne, _les _OS sur demande _à continuer sur NCIS, sans compter ma fic Stargate la plus ancienne du lot... Hem, un jour j'arriverai à me restreindre. Si, si, je vous assure, un jour...**

**- Qui sera/seront le(s) premier(s) à apprendre la vérité sur la paternité de Tony, bonne question! Enfin vu comment je suis partie sur ce chapitre (ce n'était pas prévu, comme d'habitude quoi*), je pense que ça va vous éclairer.**

**- *Par extension, les idées pour la suite : j'ai en tête les grandes lignes, mais je "réfléchis" véritablement à la suite que lorsque je suis devant mon clavier. J'ouvre mon traitement de texte, je relis les derniers paragraphes tapés ou plus et soit je ne suis pas inspirée (auquel cas je le referme) soit je le suis. Dans ces moment là, je me mets à écrire. Les mots viennent tous seuls et les idées aussi. Il y a des choses pour lesquels je me creuse bien la tête, notamment au niveau des dates et de la cohérence de l'ensemble. Sinon, c'est comme ça vient. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer autrement.**

**Je me suis un peu éloignée du sujet, non?**

**Alors le plus simple c'est que vous lisiez la suite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Sur le départ**

.

Will shoote dans le ballon à ses pieds, l'air renfrogné.

- Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête! déclare sa sœur.

Le garçon se détourne. Une main sur son bras le retient alors qu'il veut s'éloigner.

- Il va venir, assure Nathan.

Will lève les yeux vers son frère.

- Tu verras, continue-t-il, il sera là ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?

- Il a dit qu'il viendrait dans la semaine.

- Pour nous elle se termine ce soir! Demain, on doit partir!

Le regard de Nathan se voile. Il en a conscience.

Le lendemain, samedi, à la première heure, ils doivent partir en camp de vacances. Ils y ont droit tous les ans pendant un mois et demi. Pas qu'ils n'aiment pas -quoique le sentiment d'être un poids dont leurs grands-parents se libèrent lors de cette période ne les quitte jamais- seulement cette fois ils n'ont aucune envie d'y aller. Cette fois, ils voudraient rester à Boston ou, mieux encore, aller à DC. Cette fois, ils voudraient passer l'été avec leur père.

Seulement, depuis qu'il est revenu dans leur vie, les Jorensen sont sur leurs gardes. Ils savent qu'ils ont fait l'école buissonnière le dernier jour de cours, comme beaucoup de camarades. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient passé la journée avec eux et ces derniers l'ont assuré. Mais la vérité peut ressurgir à tout moment, il suffirait qu'ils jettent un œil sur leurs passeports. C'est bien une chose à laquelle ils n'ont pas pensé sur le moment. Pour s'en sortir, ils les ont planqués. Déclarés perdus, ils doivent être refaits. Ils pensaient que cela leur permettrait aussi de différer leur départ en camp. Peine perdue, ils iront en voiture. Ce sera plus long, donc ils partent demain au lieu de lundi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Les Jorensen refusent de les laisser rester à Boston plus longtemps. Dans quelques heures, ils seront en route pour la Louisiane.

C'est la première fois qu'ils vont aller dans cet état. Sincèrement, ils ne voient pas où leurs grands-parents ont pu dénicher un camp de vacances là-bas. Il y en a, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas le premier endroit qui viendrait à l'esprit. Et justement, leur père n'aura jamais cette idée non plus.

Will se laisse tomber sur le banc contre la maison. Ally et Nathan l'imitent.

- Même si il vient, on est coincé ici, déplore-t-il.

- Il trouvera un moyen, assure sa sœur.

- J'aimerai bien savoir lequel!

- Peut-être une brèche dans le mur, suggère Nat.

- Et laquelle, tu peux me le dire?

- T'as qu'à lui demander!

Will se redresse d'un seul coup. Nathan affiche un immense sourire en regardant devant lui, derrière la grille. Au bout de la rue, bien loin d'eux, une silhouette regarde dans leur direction. Même à cette distance ils la reconnaissent.

- Papa! souffle Will soulagé.

- Il nous montre où aller, s'exclame Nathan.

- Et c'est? demande Ally.

Il se lève et les entraîne à sa suite. Ils passent sur la droite de la demeure. Ils s'arrêtent sous les fenêtres de la chambre d'Ally.

- Et maintenant? demande-t-elle.

- On attend.

Ils s'adossent au mur, fébriles. L'attente leur paraît interminable. Enfin, un léger sifflement retentit. Ils en trouvent l'origine derrière l'épaisse végétation qui borde l'enceinte. Se faufilant entre les branches, ils rejoignent un muret de pierre surmonté de barreaux. Il se tient de l'autre se côté, le muret lui arrivant à la poitrine.

- Papa! s'exclame Ally.

- Bonjour princesse!

- T'es venu! se réjouit Will.

- Je l'avais dit, non?

- On avait peur de te rater, explique Nathan. On s'en va demain.

Le visage de Tony devient sombre.

- Comment ça vous partez demain?

- On part en camp, continue Nat.

- Si tôt? Je suppose que c'est à cause de moi. Enfin...

- Pourquoi tu dis si tôt? demande Ally. Tu sais qu'on y va tous les ans?

- Évidemment!

- Parce que tu es venu nous voir souvent, devine Will.

- C'est ça.

- Sauf que cette fois on part en Louisiane, lui apprend-il.

Tony paraît pensif.

- La Louisiane... ça devrait le faire.

- Faire quoi? interroge Will.

- Moi aussi j'ai des vacances à prendre.

- Tu viendrais nous voir? se ravie Ally.

- Mais t'as dit qu'ils te surveillaient! s'exclame Nathan.

- Et alors? Comment serais-je sensé savoir que vous allez là-bas?

- Oui, mais...

- De toute façon, je connais quelqu'un qui vient de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il suffira que je l'accompagne.

- C'est qui? questionne Lily.

- Abby, répond-il.

- Ta... ta chérie? demande Will avec inquiétude.

- Non, sourit Tony à leur réaction, une amie, une sœur même. Je suis célibataire.

Leur soulagement est visible. Il continue.

- Cela aurait posé problème que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie?

- Non, répond Will, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- On t'a seulement retrouvé, dit Nat.

- Et?

- On veut pas te partager! termine sa fille.

Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Je vous ai retrouvé, annonce-t-il, je ne vous lâche plus.

Leurs moues gênées et inquiètes se muent en sourires. Ils disparaissent dès que le voix de leur grand-père retentit.

- Il nous appelle! s'écrie Will.

- Il faut que vous alliez le rejoindre, décide Tony. Mais avant...

Il passe sa main à travers les barreaux et leur tend un téléphone.

- C'est un portable prépayé, impossible à localiser. J'y ai enregistré mes numéros. Le code pour l'ouvrir est 6928. Pour vous en souvenir c'est simple, taper la première lettre de vos prénoms dans l'ordre de naissance et le T de Tripl's.

Will s'en empare et le met dans sa poche.

- Filez maintenant.

Les enfants ne bougent pas. Se séparer de lui est encore plus dur que la première fois. Il comprend le problème. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Les appels se font plus proches. Il les rouvre.

- Je vous aime, souffle-t-il.

Puis il se détache de la grille et s'éloigne sans se retourner.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant, qui sera plus court, presque terminé et**** je me mets à l'écriture de la suite de mes autres fics.**

**Le chemin que prend cette histoire vous plait?**


	13. XII : Viens avec moi !

**Merci à vous pour les coms! Voilà la suite!**

**Ce chapitre est court, c'est normal. Je comptais le mettre plus tôt, mais j'ai zappé.**

**Donc le voilà maintenant. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Viens avec moi !**

.

- Alors, tu as décidé où partir en vacances? demande Tony d'un air innocent à Abby.

- Je vais voir ma mère***** et le reste de la famille, répond-elle sans quitter son écran des yeux. Et toi?

- Pas encore décidé.

Elle fait volte-face.

- Toi, tu n'as pas encore décidé? s'exclame-t-elle.

- Yep.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise.

- On est en congé dans même pas une semaine!

- Je sais.

- Tu ne fais rien avec tes amis de la fac?

- Non, pas cette année. Je réfléchis encore où aller. Enfin, il faut qu'il y ait la plage et ce qui va avec, dit-il d'un air entendu.

- Tu me rassures!

- Ziva retourne en Israël voir de la famille, McGee doit voir sa sœur et ses parents et Gibbs son père je suppose.

- Et toi, tu ne vas pas voir le tien?

- Non. De toute manière, il est quelque part en Europe à faire fortune.

- Viens avec moi!

- Je ne connais pas ta famille Abs.

- Justement.

- Quelques jours ça irait, mais je ne vais pas rester trois semaines!

- Pourquoi pas? Tu sais, en été, la Nouvelle-Orléans c'est super.

- C'est une des villes les plus dangereuses du pays!

- Tu ne seras pas dépaysé comme ça.

- Très drôle!

- Allez, dit oui!

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

- Entendu Abs, déclare-t-il d'un air vaincu, je viens avec toi.

- Oui!

- Mais qu'on soit d'accord, je resterai seulement quelques jours et à l'hôtel!

- Hors de question! Tu viens à la maison!

- Quelques jours Abs, pas plus. Ensuite je prends une chambre d'hôtel et je vous laisse en famille.

- Mais...

- Et j'en profiterai pour faire du tourisme. La Louisiane ne se résume pas à La Nouvelle-Orléans que je sache!

- D'accord, ça marche. Et je te donnerai des adresses! Tu vas voir, c'est un état génial!

- Je te fais confiance.

- L'avion est à huit heure samedi matin. Je te réserve une place. T'as intérêt à être à l'heure!

- Quand il s'agit de vacances, toujours.

- Je passerai te prendre, c'est plus sûr.

- La confiance règne!

Il boude.

- Mais non, explique-t-elle, je te connais, c'est tout. Et puis ce sera plus pratique.

Elle s'approche de lui et lui claque une bise sonore sur la joue.

- Pardonnée?

Il soupire.

- Comme toujours!

Elle lui fait un immense sourire.

- Je file, dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour. On se voit plus tard.

Il s'empresse de gagner l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les bureaux.

Il s'en veut un peu de sa manœuvre pour aller en Louisiane, mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr d'être tranquille. Et puis, accompagner Abby est bien loin d'être une corvée. Passer du temps loin du NCIS avec sa petite sœur, il adore ça!

* * *

*** Au moment de l'écriture, je n'avais pas vu l'épisode où on apprend que les parents d'Abby sont tous deux décédés, d'où l'existence ici de madame Sciuto et du reste de la famille dont j'ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.  
**

**Comme je l'ai dit, c'est court! Pour la suite, navré mais il va vous falloir attendre au moins une dizaine de jours. C'est le temps de vacances pendant lesquelles je n'aurai pas internet. Je me rattraperais à mon retour. J'espère que je pourrais lire vos avis à ce moment là (un sous entendu dans cette phrase? Nooooon!).**


	14. XIII : Bienvenue en Louisiane !

**! HELLO !**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi qui suis de retour avec de nouveaux chapitres!**

**maho-33, Ezhra-June, bienvenue parmi les nouveaux lecteurs et reviewers!**

**Pour tous les autres, merci pour vos coms également. Je ne vais pas prendre le temps de vous répondre individuellement cette fois, j'ai plein de choses à poster, lire et reviewer, ce sera la prochaine fois! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Bienvenue en Louisiane !**

.

Tony récupère ses valises et celles de sa compagne. Ils sont à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il est onze heure. Le voyage s'est bien passé. Il a seulement les oreilles qui bourdonnent un peu. Abby n'a pas cessé de parler tout le temps du trajet. Il est habitué donc ça a été -bien que l'annonce de l'atterrissage imminent ait été soulageant- mais les passagers autour commençaient à saturer. Tout le monde connait à présent les noms prénoms et biographie de chaque membre de la famille Sciuto, des endroits à éviter à tout prix dans la ville et ceux incontournables, ainsi que son histoire et celle du Jazz. Il le sait, mais cela l'étonne toujours que l'on puisse dire autant de chose en si peu de temps. On ne lui enlèvera pas de l'idée que le fait d'avoir des parents sourds et muets a accentué son besoin de parler et son goût du bruit.

En parlant de ça, il a eu droit à un cours accéléré de langue des signes toute cette semaines. Depuis le temps qu'il la côtoie il a appris certaines choses, mais assurément pas autant. Il l'a d'ailleurs étonné par les connaissances qu'il a de cette langue. Bien que maigres, elle s'attendait à pire. Il s'est bien gardé de lui dire qu'il a appris pas mal de signes pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle dit avec Gibbs en mode silence. Cela l'intéresse au plus haut point, surtout que bon nombre de ces rares conversations où il est présent ont lui pour sujet.

Il rejoint Abby qui enlace sa mère puis une de ses amies. Elle le présente dans les deux langues. La bonne nouvelle une fois qu'il a salué à son tour madame Sciuto, c'est qu'elle lit sur les lèvres. Ses signes étant encore un peu brouillon, cela va lui être d'une grande aide.

oOo

Ally grimace en voyant le repas du déjeuner. À ses côtés, ses frères et les autres enfants en font de même. Manger de la soupe de légumes en été et à midi est, de leur avis à tous, inhumain. Heureusement c'est mangeable, le cuisinier n'est pas incompétent. Tant qu'aucun d'eux ne met les pieds dans sa cuisine tout va pour le mieux.

Au début, ils ont trouvé ça bizarre. D'habitude, camp est synonyme de colo ou parfois de scout et ce qu'il va avec, c'est à dire, entre autres, à eux de préparer le repas. Ici ce n'est pas le cas, Yahn Summers, le cuisto a interdit l'accès à son antre. Ils vivent dans des chalets de bois et non dans des tentes ou à la belle étoile. Ils sont dans un village miniature avec le minimum vital, eau courante et électricité.

Leurs grands-parents les ont déposés ici il y a quelques jours en disant qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Tu parles! C'est plutôt un ennui généralisé. Ils auraient préféré un endroit proche du littoral, pas être coincés dans les terres. Seulement ce n'est pas ici que leur père pourrait les retrouver. Les Jorensen n'ont pas fait de vagues suite à leur confrontation avec Tony, sans doute l'avantage d'être agent fédéral et de ne pas vouloir encore mêler la justice à leurs histoires, mais ils restent vigilants.

Les adultes responsables de la cinquantaine d'enfants du camp sont nombreux. Ils passent entre les tables pour surveiller. Ils ne les connaissent pas encore tous. Chacun est responsable d'un groupe et d'activités particulières. Hormis les balades en forêt, les promenades en kayak et les veillées au coin du feu, incontournables évidemment, ils n'ont pour l'instant rien fait d'extraordinaire. Il leur faut attendre encore pour que cela change.

Les chalets des filles et des garçons sont séparés, au grand dam des Tripl's. Ils aiment peut-être la solitude, comme tout un chacun, mais ils ne conçoivent pour autant pas la vie quelle qu'elle soit loin les uns des autres. Être séparés de deux cents mètres, même pour dormir, leur est intolérable. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ces dernières semaines, ils ont encore moins envie de rester éloignés. Ils ont besoin de se rassurer, d'être ensemble.

Ils sont sans cesse surveillés. Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à se retrouver tous les trois tranquille. De ce fait, ils n'ont pas pu téléphoner à leur père. C'est tout juste si Will a réussi à lui envoyer un message pour dire où ils sont. Ils attendent avec impatience une baisse de vigilance de la part de leurs gardiens pour l'appeler. Ils ne le connaissent pour ainsi dire pas et ils ont hâte que cela change.

oOo

Tony s'éclipse de table en s'excusant dès qu'il entend son portable sonner. Il voit le numéro des Tripl's s'afficher avec ravissement. Il décroche lorsqu'il juge être assez loin du salon et de ses hôtes.

- Allo Papa?

- Salut Will! Alors comment ça va mon grand?

- Imagine un bagne en plein milieu de l'Amazonie avec des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents de sourires débiles et de lampes de poches et multiplie ça par mille!

- À ce point là? sourie-t-il.

- Pire! C'est l'enfer!

- L'écoute pas! coupe Nathan. Il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il a pas assez mangé!

- De la soupe Papa! Ils nous ont servi de la soupe de légume ce midi!

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est franchement nul comme repas! continue Ally. Nat te le dira pas, mais il en pense pas moins!

- Je comprends que ce soit dur.

- Te moque pas! s'exclame Will. Tu serais à notre place, tu comprendrais vraiment.

- Je l'ai été.

- Quand?

- À votre âge. Mon père m'envoyait tous les été en camp.

- Et la bouffe été aussi nulle?

- Souvent!

- Génial! Maintenant on est sûr que ça s'améliorera jamais!

- T'exagère, reproche Ally, c'est bon ce qu'on mange.

- Oui, pour des petits vieux qu'ont plus de dents!

- Donc si je saisis ce que vous me dîtes, les repas sont bons mais pas adaptés?

- C'est ça!

- Je penserai à vous amener des rations de survie quand je viendrai vous voir!

- C'est vrai? s'écrie son fils. Tu vas venir?

- Je ne suis pas sourd Will!

- Oups, désolé.

- Tu viens quand? questionne la voix de Nat à son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Dès que je peux me libérer.

- Demain? demande Ally avec espoir.

- Non, après-demain sans doute.

- Super!

- On fera comment pour se voir? demande Nathan. On est tout le temps surveillé.

- Le soir, quand ils vous enverront vous coucher.

- Il fera nuit, réfléchit Will, ça va pas être facile.

- Je sais, mais...

- J'adore! C'est génial!

- Quoi?

- Will adore tout ce qui est interdit Papa, explique Nat. Plus ça l'est, plus il le fait.

- Paraît que c'est avoir l'esprit de contrariété, enchérit sa sœur.

- Je vois, rit Tony.

- Dis P'pa, les interrompt Will, t'entends quoi par rations de survie?


	15. XIV : C'est pas toi qui vit avec

**Après ce chapitre, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. **

**Pour la suite, com' d'hab'!**

**J'ai dans l'idée que vous la voudrez encore plus vite que d'habitude!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - C'est pas toi qui vit pas avec**

.

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé. Le temps de ce mois de juillet est magnifique bien que le vent du large, plutôt frais, nécessite de porter une veste pour les plus frileux. Tony roule en direction du nord depuis un moment, fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il a laissé entre eux les membres de la famille Sciuto pour découvrir, c'est ce qu'il a prétendu, la ville à sa manière. Abby a rechigné à le laisser partir après le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, mais sa mère a su trouver les arguments. Enfin elle était tout de même vexée. Il n'a donc pas pu la saluer avant de partir.

Près de cinq cents kilomètres et sept heures plus tard, il se gare en bordure de forêt, dissimulé par la végétation. Il entreprend de faire le reste du trajet jusqu'au camp où sont les Tripl's à pied, soit quatre kilomètres. Les Jorensen ont choisi un endroit à l'accès difficile si l'on souhaite rester discret. Il peut tout de même se réjouir, le camp aurait pu être bien plus loin.

Sac sur le dos, il progresse parallèlement à l'unique route menant au camp de vacances. Il arrive quand le soleil est au plus bas. Les ombres des arbres et des enfants dansent sur les murs de bois des chalets. La lumière crépusculaire laisse une atmosphère apaisante. Une odeur de fumée, de nourriture et de bois flotte dans l'air faisant gargouiller son ventre. Il n'a pas mangé depuis son départ.

Il attrape de quoi caler son estomac en cherchant ses enfants des yeux. Il les repère un peu à l'écart du feu de camp, dos à lui. Prenant garde à ne pas être repéré, il se déplace vers la droite, à l'opposé des chalets plus loin à gauche. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et fait bipper le téléphone qu'il leur a donné.

Il voit Will poser une main sur la poche de son short en vitesse. Il échange des regards avec son frère et sa sœur pour leur signifier qu'il est là.

Ils doivent attendre encore une demi-heure avant que l'ordre soit donné de gagner leurs lits. Les enfants se lèvent au fur et à mesure et partent dans des directions différentes. Les Tripl's imitent leurs camarades. Ils doivent être à l'appel du soir. Ils s'éclipseront ensuite.

Ils rentrent chacun dans des chalets différents, devant les autres. Il perd Ally de vue, quelques instants. Il voit les garçons ressortir par les fenêtres sans qu'on les remarque. Profitant du léger désordre qu'occasionne le coucher, ils s'écartent discrètement des autres pour venir dans sa direction. Il attend qu'ils aient disparu et que personne ne l'ait remarqué pour aller à leur rencontre.

Ally est la première à le repérer, malgré la pénombre. Elle se précipite dans ses bras avec un immense sourire. Ses frères apparaissent deux minutes plus tard.

- T'as vu? demande Will. On est trop fort!

- Ou eux plutôt stupides, chuchote Nat.

- Tu gâches le plaisir là!

- Faut qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille, les coupe leur sœur.

- J'ai repéré quelque chose de super, annonce Nathan, venez.

- On te suit, déclare son père.

Ils se retrouvent peu après dans un espace dégagé où des troncs couchés font office de bancs. Faute de feu, Tony sort des couvertures de son sac et les leur tend. Les nuits sont froides, pas la peine qu'ils attrapent du mal.

À leur demande, il leur raconte comment il est venu, insistant sur le temps du trajet. Il ne pourra pas revenir avant un moment. Ils sont déçus, mais ils comprennent. Ils lui demandent ensuite de leur parler de lui, de sa vie et de son travail.

Il parle beaucoup. Ils l'écoutent en ouvrant grandes leurs oreilles. Il s'attarde sur certaines choses, se contente d'en évoquer d'autres. Ils ponctuent son récit de commentaires lui permettant d'en apprendre plus sur eux. Puis soudain, Will les interrompt alors qu'ils parlent des sports qu'ils aiment et qu'ils pratiquent.

- Tu avais parlé de rations de survie. Elles sont où?

Tony fouille dans son sac pour en sortir des barres chocolatées. Leurs yeux s'illuminent. Les « rations » sont rapidement dévorées.

- C'est super bon! se ravie Nathan. Dommage qu'on n'en mange pas souvent.

- Ça ne nourrit pas, répond Tony, c'est seulement pour le plaisir, il ne faut pas en abuser.

- Je sais, mais à la maison on n'y a pas le droit. On en a seulement par des copains.

- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de l'école.

- Ben y a pas grand chose à dire. On vient de finir la primaire et on ne va plus revoir nos copains avant un moment. Ils veulent nous envoyer en pension dans un collège privé.

- Je connais.

- On sera séparé, lâche Will avec colère. Lily sera plus avec nous. Pour les filles, c'est pas le même établissement. Et même avec Nat on ne sait pas si on restera vraiment ensemble.

- C'est nul. On veut pas y aller, mais ils se fichent de notre avis, déclare Ally.

- Comme d'habitude, dit sombrement Nathan.

- Vous êtes un peu durs, non?

- C'est toi qui dit ça?

- Peut-importe ce qu'ils ont fait. Ça reste vos grands-parents. Ils vous aiment.

- Ben ils ont une drôle de façon de le montrer!

- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui vit avec eux, ricane Will.

- On doit se lever à six heures trente exactement tous les jours, explique Ally, même le weekend. On se prépare puis on déjeune avec eux en silence. Simon nous emmène à l'école.

- Une école privée, précise Will. On y reste jusqu'à six heures le soir. On a droit à l'étude ou alors on a entrainement. On fait tous les trois du baseball, de la natation et de l'équitation. On a dit qu'on faisait du sport tous les trois ensemble ou on n'en faisait pas. Résultat on en fait trois, mais au moins c'est des trucs bien. J'ai échappé à la peinture, Ally à la danse classique et Nat à la sculpture. C'est pas le genre d'activité qui nous plait.

- Ensuite Simon passe nous chercher et on rentre, enchaîne ce dernier. On fait nos devoirs. Ensuite on dîne, comme le matin ensemble et en silence, sauf si ils nous posent des questions. Là on doit répondre. Après on va se doucher.

- On peut regarder la télé après, continue Ally, mais avec eux et ils choisissent le programme.

- Généralement c'est des trucs biens, dit Will, heureusement. Et au lit à neuf heures les jours où le lendemain il y a école, dix heures les autres.

- Les autres jours, c'est pareil sans l'école, déplore Nat. On a sport et musique. Si il fait beau on joue dehors, sinon à l'intérieur. Alexander n'est quasiment jamais là à cause de son travail. Et Margaret c'est pareil, elle gère le haras et le domaine qui va avec.

- Ça c'est cool, sourit Ally en se serrant contre son père. On y va toutes les semaines pour les leçons et parfois le weekend.

- On les a pas sur le dos! s'exclame Will.

- C'est sûr que c'est le meilleur moment. Au moins les chevaux ils ne font pas de reproches, termine Nathan.

- À chaque fois, c'est lui qui prend, raconte sa sœur. On ne savait pas trop pourquoi, maintenant c'est bon, c'est parce qu'il te ressemble plus que nous. Enfin sauf niveau caractère. Ce soir je me suis rendu compte que Will est comme toi P'pa! Et je trouve ça plutôt cool.

- Maya m'avait parlé de son enfance, mais je pensais que ça se serait amélioré!

- Pourquoi tu appelles Maman Maya?

- C'était son surnom, plus rapide à dire que Marie-Anne.

- Berk, j'ai jamais aimé ce nom. Ses parents ont des goûts vraiment nuls!

- Je suis d'accord. Vous avez dit que vous faîtes de la musique. Quoi comme instrument?

- Moi je fais de la guitare, Nat du piano et Will de la batterie.

- Je te dis pas comment ils ont râlé quand ils l'ont appris! déclare celui-ci. Tout Boston a dû savoir qu'ils trouvaient que c'était une honte de payer des gens à m'apprendre faire des bruits de casseroles. Raison supplémentaire pour laquelle j'adore la batterie!

- Ce serait bien si on venait vivre avec toi, lâche Nathan.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais.

- Mais si ça l'était? Parce que ça le sera un jour, c'est sûr!

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se serait une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'enfants!

- Ça s'apprend!

- Je vis en appartement.

- Je parie que t'en as acheté un avec quatre chambres.

- Je vis en appartement, pas en maison.

- Ça veut dire oui! J'en étais sûr!

- Entre l'appartement et la pension, mon choix est vite fait, annonce Will.

- Tout a fait d'accord! Pas toi Lily?

- Si. Le seul problème Papa, c'est qu'on n'ait pas le droit de te voir.

- Je suis certain que ça peut changer, reprend Nat. Suffit qu'on dise au juge qu'on veut aller avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai été déchu de mes droits parentaux. Seuls vos grands-parents peuvent faire quelque chose et ils n'accepteront jamais, surtout pas que je vous récupère. Déjà que vous voir c'est dans la catégorie impossible.

- T'as bien une idée.

- Tous les quatre, ça ne suffira pas pour les faire plier.

- Alors faut demander à tes amis de nous aider.

- C'est mon idée.

- Tu vas devoir leur dire la vérité alors et t'as peur de leur réaction. Mais ça veut surtout dire qu'on se verra pas pendant un moment, soupire Ally.

- Les Jorensen feront tout pour vous couper de moi, c'est certain.

- C'est nul.

- Mais on fera tout pour gagner! clame Will.

- Et tu verras, t'auras pas seulement le droit de nous voir de temps en temps, on vivra ensemble.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur Nat.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel. La pleine Lune éclaire les environs d'une douce lueur que les arbres peinent à masquer avec leur feuillage.

- Il est tard, déclare-t-il, il est temps de rentrer.

- Non! se récrie Ally en se redressant.

- Je reviendrai dès que possible. Je vous le promets et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Mais il faut que je m'en aille maintenant et que vous alliez dormir.

Il se lève et attrape son sac. Ses enfants sont silencieux alors qu'il les reconduit vers les chalets. Ils marchent de longues minutes en silence. Finalement il s'accroupit. Ils se jettent tous trois dans ses bras.

- Allez, murmure-t-il, on se revoit bientôt.

Ils se séparent. Des cernes sous les yeux et des mines affligées lui font face une dernière fois avant de gagner les chalets à pas de loup. Il les voit disparaître à l'intérieur avec un pincement au cœur. Puis :

- Je sais que tu es là Abby, déclare-t-il, sors de ta cachette.


	16. XV : Tata Abby

**Il y en a qui ont trouvé ce qu'il s'est passé avec miss Sciuto, d'autres pas. Certains imaginent assez bien ce qu'il va se passer et d'autres vont être surpris.**

**Dans tous les cas merci à vous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Tata Abby**

.

Une ombre se profile puis une silhouette apparaît à ses côtés.

- Tu savais? murmure Abby d'une petite voix.

- J'ai eu des doutes dès que je suis parti. Mais c'est devenu une certitude qu'il y a peu. Pas trop dur de voyager dans le coffre?

- C'était la dernière fois!

- Je te crois!

Il met sa main dans sa poche et lui tend ce qu'il en sort.

- Ton micro.

- Quand est-ce-que...

- Quand j'ai attrapé les couvertures.

Elle se rapproche de lui.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, avoue-t-elle, mais tu me cachais quelque chose et tu ne m'aurais jamais dit quoi. J'avais peur de ce que ça pouvait être! Je voulais juste t'aider!

- Je sais, répond-il calmement.

Il lui jette un regard puis lève son bras droit. Elle vient se loger contre lui et niche sa tête dans son cou. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes à observer le calme du camp.

- Alors t'es papa? reprend-elle.

- Oui.

- Ils ont quel âge?

- Bientôt onze ans.

Instant de silence, puis :

- Je comprends que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit.

- Vraiment?

- À ta place j'aurais fait pareil.

Il sourit.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas?

- D'avoir des neveux? Tu plaisantes, j'adore ça!

Il laisse échapper un rire.

- Ils vont t'adorer!

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand tu as parlé de moi.

- Oui, Will a été fasciné.

- Je ne les ai pas vus, mais je peux te dire que lui te ressemble! D'ailleurs Ally est de mon avis!

- Exact.

- Je les adore déjà. Mais maintenant que je sais pour eux, tu me racontes?

- Raconter quoi?

- Toute l'histoire.

- Pas trop fatiguée?

- J'ai passé presque toute ma journée couchée!

- Alors tu conduis pour le retour et je me repose. Quand t'en auras marre on changera ou on s'arrêtera dans un motel.

- Ça marche.

Il leur faut du temps pour regagner la voiture. Contrairement à lui, Abby est en pleine forme. La marche nocturne lui a redonnée toutes ses forces. Il n'en dira pas autant. Il est épuisé.

- Juste une chose, demande-t-il en s'installant. Ta mère sait que tu es là?

- Je lui ai laissée un mot pour la prévenir que j'allais passer la journée avec des amis.

- Et la nuit?

- Je n'imaginais pas faire sept heures de route! répond-elle en démarrant.

- Donc c'est non?

- Je lui ai envoyée un message tout à l'heure, avant de me taper quatre kilomètres à pieds!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi cet endroit!

- Les fameux grands-parents, Alexander et Margaret Jorensen, c'est ça?

- Oui, ce sont les parents de Maya, la mère des Tripl's.

- Les Tripl's?

- C'est comme ça qu'on les a surnommés.

- Pas mal. Ça leur va bien. Et leurs prénoms, c'est bien...

- Will, Ally et Nathan.

- J'aime bien.

Ils filent en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

- Enfin, reprend Abby, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

- Tu trouves?

- Trois enfants Tony! En même temps!

- Ce n'était pas prévu.

- Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on décide!

- Non, avoir un enfant n'était pas prévu. Les triplés c'était le bonus si l'on peut dire.

- De mieux en mieux! Rassure-moi, y en a pas d'autres?

- Non, ce sont les seuls.

- Ça me soulage. Pas que ça m'aurait gênée, mais pense à Gibbs. Il va déjà nous faire une syncope, si on pouvait éviter la crise cardiaque!

- Tu seras là pour l'empêcher de me tuer, hein!

- T'inquiète pas grand frère, le premier qui fait une remarque je me charge de son cas! Tu vas voir, on va les récupérer les Tripl's et rendre gâteux Papy Jethro!

- Tata Abby ne le serait pas déjà par le plus grand des hasards?

- Moi? Non! Quelle idée!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Mais avant qu'on parle de la façon de le dire aux autres et de les récupérer, si tu me racontais?

* * *

**Et on ne se plaint pas de la longueur de ce chapitre je vous prie!**


	17. XVI : Les James

**Que de reviews merveilleuses pour rendre un auteur heureux. Je suis aux anges! Merci!**

**Alors nouveau chapitre et dernier avant quelques jours, le suivant n'est pas terminé. **

**La raison? **

**Ben j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic dont j'ai déjà tablé et posté huit chapitres. Amateurs de Tiva et McAbby, ça devrait vous plaire d'ailleurs, puisque pour la première fois j'en inclus à l'intrigue (ce n'est pas le centre de tout non plus). Enfin vous verrez bien si vous lisez. Mais je pense que ça devrait vous plaire.**

**Enfin voilà la suite des Tripl's et j'ai aussi ajouté la citation du début d'histoire, j'en ai enfin trouvé une qui corresponde à ce que je veux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Les James**

.

- Tony réveille-toi! le secoue Abby. Allez, debout! Lève-toi!

Il se contente de grogner une réponse.

- Tony! reproche-t-elle.

- Dormir, maugrée-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ah non!

Elle tire les rideaux. La lumière entre à flot dans la chambre.

- Abby, soupire-t-il en clignant péniblement des paupières.

- Debout la marmotte!

- Il est seulement huit heure, se plaint-il.

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt! répond-elle en écartant les draps d'un coup sec.

- On n'a presque pas dormi la nuit dernière!

- Je sais, j'y étais.

- Abby...

- Si dans dix secondes tu n'es pas levé, je te verse l'eau de ce vase sur la tête!

Il se redresse d'un bond en la voyant poser les fleurs sur la table et s'avancer avec le vase en verre.

- Stop! C'est bon, capitule-t-il, je me lève!

Elle replace les fleurs à leur place victorieuse. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et attrape ses vêtements.

- On prend le petit dèj', annonce-t-elle, et ensuite on se charge de te faire intégrer le camp.

- Intégrer quoi?

- Le camp Tony! Celui où sont les Tripl's!

Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise.

- Tu peux répéter?

- Tu vas être leur nouveau moniteur. J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout. Je vais t'inventer une identité du tonnerre. Tu vas pouvoir être avec eux pendant toutes les vacances, les nôtres en tous cas.

- Sûr?

- À cent pour cent!

Il se met debout.

- Abs, t'es la meilleure!

- Je sais. Maintenant dépêche-toi de descendre, on a du boulot aujourd'hui.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Une heure plus tard, ils mettent la théorie à la pratique derrière son ordinateur.

- Alors, déclare-t-elle, si on compte le temps de vacances qu'on a, plus ce que Gibbs nous a accordé...

- Ce qu'il nous a accordé?

- Avec les heures sup' on a une semaine de plus. C'était moins louche que je lui demande pour nous deux et il est d'accord. Je ne lui en ai pas dit plus, rassure-toi.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Je disais donc si on compte nos vacances et qu'on enlève le temps de voyage, ça te fais presque trois semaines au camp.

- Moi, mono? Y a pas comme un truc qui ne va pas?

- Arrête de te rabaisser. Tu feras ça très bien.

- _On_ fera ça très bien. Tu viens avec moi.

- Pardon?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais aller là-bas tout seul? Ils veulent te connaître, toi aussi, c'est une super occasion.

Elle reste pensive quelques instants.

- D'accord, accepte-t-elle, ça marche!

- Cool!

- Il nous faut un nom de famille, mais est-ce-qu'on peut garder nos prénoms?

- Ce n'est pas conseillé, mais ça nous évitera de faire des bourdes.

- Alors Tony et Abby... James?

- Je ne ferais pas le difficile. Et puis ça rappelle James Bond.

- Donc les frère et sœur James qui habitent... Bâton-Rouge.

- Tu connais bien la ville j'espère.

- Je te brieferai.

- Entendu. Maintenant, comment tu nous fais débarquer là-bas pour seulement trois semaines?

- Stage d'apprentissage? On veut voir si on serait capable de monter notre propre camp.

- Ça se tient.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui nous fera des cartes d'identité.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais t'en charger.

- Ma machine n'est plus à la page. Ce qu'il me faudrait est à Washington.

- C'est une personne fiable au moins?

- C'est un de mes cousins.

- Ce qui veut dire oui je suppose.

- Tout à fait!

- Par contre, pour ta famille...

- Ma mère comprendra. On est mercredi et on doit être au camp lundi matin. Ça me laisse assez de temps pour...

- Tu comptes tout lui expliquer? coupe-t-il.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est du genre commère?

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

- Elle ne te jugera pas Tony.

- Tout est ok mademoiselle James?

Elle secoue la tête devant le changement de sujet, puis se prend au jeu.

- Oui monsieur James, tout est réglé. Il ne reste plus qu'à appliquer ce fantastique plan.

- J'enverrai un message aux enfants tout à l'heure pour les prévenir qu'on se verra lundi. Je n'en dirais pas plus.

- Tu leur laisses la surprise?

- Mauvaise idée?

- Au contraire, ils vont adorer!

- J'espère. Et d'ici là qu'on ait terminé de tout mettre au point, je compte sur toi pour me faire découvrir cette charmante ville.

- Une des plus dangereuse des États-Unis. Ça ne t'effraie plus?

- Ça ne l'a jamais été.

- Tu m'as manipulée pour venir ici!

- Pas tout à fait, je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec toi loin de DC.

- Je ne t'en veux pas de toute façon.

- Vraiment?

- À ton avis, ils aimeraient quoi comme cadeaux les Tripl's? esquive-t-elle à son tour.

* * *

**Et pour le next chapitre, vous l'avez sans doute deviné, ce sera la rencontre des Tripl's et d'Abby.**

**Une idée des cadeaux?**

**A très vite!**


	18. XVII : Les monos

**Vous aviez tous hate de savoir la suite, et bien la voilà avec deux nouveaux chapitres!**

**Immense MERCI à vous pour vos coms. ****Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer...**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Les monos**

.

Nathan fait rouler un caillou entre ses doigts pour faire passer le temps. Assis sur les marches d'un des chalets, il attend que les autres le rejoignent.

Cela fait presque une semaine que leur père est venu les voir, une éternité. Il leur a envoyé un message les prévenant qu'ils se verraient aujourd'hui. Il n'en peux plus d'attendre.

- Tu crois qu'il viendra ce soir? lui demande Ally en arrivant.

- Il a promis, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Elle soupire. Will les rejoint.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre! s'écrie-t-il. Et si cet imbécile de Dan me refait une réflexion je l'explose!

- C'est le directeur du camp Willy, rappelle Nat, tu ne peux pas l'exploser.

- Je m'en fiche!

- Hé! appelle un garçon de leur âge. Y a des nouveaux monos! Venez!

Les Tripl's se lèvent et lui emboitent le pas, ainsi que d'autres enfants. Ils arrivent en courant à l'entrée du camp où est garé un tout terrain gris métallisé. Une foule d'enfant entourent le véhiculent et cinq adultes. Les triplés s'arrêtent médusés en reconnaissant l'un d'eux.

- Papa! souffle Will abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il...

- Chut! l'interrompt Ally. Personne ne doit savoir! Venez, on va s'approcher.

Elle entraîne ses frères vers l'intérieur du cercle. Dan Shester, le directeur, y discute avec leur père et une jeune femme à l'allure plutôt originale. Si Tony a opté pour un jean, un T-Shirt et des baskets, elle a choisi une robe noire avec des têtes de morts, des rangers et des collants rouges.

- C'est Abby! chuchote Will. C'est obligé, vous avez vu sa tenue?

- Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer! reproche Nathan.

Le garçon se tait sans quitter les arrivants des yeux.

- Vous avez de bonnes recommandations, commente Shester les yeux rivés sur une feuille de papier.

- Alors comme ça vous voulez monter votre propre camp? demande Frank, un des monos.

- Oui, répond Tony, c'est un rêve de toujours. Pas vrai petite sœur?

- Oh oui! enchérit Abby. On a toujours voulu créer un endroit où les enfants pourraient s'amuser pendant les vacances, comme nous quand on avait leur âge!

- Oui, oui, très bien, coupe Dan. Mais nous n'avons pas les moyens d'engager quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça! Nous voulons simplement savoir si nous sommes capable de réaliser ce projet!

- Mademoiselle James...

- Abby, corrige-t-elle.

- Abby, vous comprenez que ce n'est pas une demande ordinaire.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement que vous ayez des réticences à nous prendre, reprend Tony. Mais ce n'est qu'à l'essai pour trois semaines seulement. Et si jamais ça se passe mal, nous partirons avant.

- Tony, c'est ça? demande Mallory.

- Oui.

- Vous pensez être capable de gérer les enfants, la vie quotidienne du camp, les loisirs, les tâches communes...

- Ça ne me fait pas peur, répond-il avec son sourire habituel.

Dan Shester semble peser le pour et le contre. Il n'a pas l'air emballé. Will prend la parole.

- Et m'sieur, l'alpague-t-il avec le même sourire que son père, vous devriez dire oui, comme ça vous pourrez prendre des vacances. Ou alors vous avez trop peur qu'ils soient meilleurs que vous?

- Jorensen! éclate l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

Abby s'interpose entre les deux. Elle tend sa main au garçon.

- Je m'appelle Abby. Je suis heureuse de te connaître, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il serre sa main avec le même air de connivence. Frank s'approche d'eux et s'adresse à la jeune femme.

- Ne faîtes pas attention à ces deux-là. Ils sont comme ça tout le temps. Au fait, j'adore votre robe.

- Vous l'avez trouvé où? demande alors un enfant dans la foule.

- Ils font la même chose sur des T-Shirt? questionne un autre.

Tony pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de Dan.

- Je crois qu'ils l'ont adoptée. Vous voulez qu'on parte?

- Non, balbutie l'autre estomaqué de la scène, vous pouvez rester. Mallory vous montrera où vous installer.

Il perce la troupe d'enfants pour gagner son bureau. Tony affiche un air victorieux à ses enfants. Les sourires des Tripl's se font immenses. Il attrape un sac à ses pieds.

- Hé, les enfants! lance-t-il à la cantonade. Qui aime les barres chocolatées?

Des hourras lui répondent. Il éclate de rire et échange un regard avec Abby. Ces vacances s'annoncent formidables.

* * *

**PBG : Et non Abs n'est pas en compensées dans les bois. Les rangers c'est plus pratique à mon avis et ça reste dans son style.**


	19. XVIII : Tel père, tel fils

**Chapitre 18 - Tel père, tel fils**

.

Les Tripl's doivent attendre que Mallory ait montré à ses nouveaux collègues le chalet où ils vont dormir puis expliquer l'essentiel sur le camp avant de pouvoir leur parler. Ils sont en train de poser leurs affaires sur leurs lits quand ils débarquent.

Tony a tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'ils se jettent sur lui. Il bascule en arrière et s'étale sur le matelas. Ils éclatent de rire.

- Doucement, maugrée-t-il, je ne vais pas m'envoler!

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient aussi énergiques que toi! déclare Abby en veillant à bien fermer la porte du chalet.

- Oublié, souffle Tony en embrassant ses garnements. Ça va, vous êtes bien installés?

- T'es plutôt confortable, répond sa fille.

Ils acceptent finalement de le libérer. Il se redresse soulagé de la disparition du poids qui écrasait sa poitrine.

- Les enfants, dit-il, je vous présente Abigail Sciuto, ma petite sœur. Abby, voici Ally, Will et Nathan, mes enfants.

Les présentations faîtes, ils se détaillent.

- Cool les tatouages, déclare enfin Will.

- Merci.

- Ta tenue est géniale! sourit Lily.

- La tienne aussi, répond Abby en avisant le débardeur orange fluo orné d'un grand smiley souriant noir.

- Le bracelet, demande Nathan, tu l'as eu où?

- C'est un cadeau.

- Dîtes, vous trouvez pas que ça fait interrogatoire? interrompt Tony.

- Tu sais Tony, si ils me demandent combien j'ai de tatouages je vais croire que le caractère est génétique!

- Très drôle!

- Tu le sais depuis quand? interroge Ally.

- Depuis qu'elle s'est enfermée dans le coffre quand je suis venu vous voir.

- T'as fait ça? s'écrie Will.

Devant les regards ahuris des Tripl's, elle entreprend de raconter comment elle a découvert la vérité et donc le temps qu'elle a passé dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Alors tu vis à la Nouvelle-Orléans? demande Nathan.

- Avant oui, maintenant j'habite Washington. Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour vous!

Elle fouille dans sa valise pour en tirer un paquet.

- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait vous plaire.

Ils la remercient et s'empressent de déchirer le papier le cadeau.

- Je ne vous connais pas assez pour pouvoir en faire un chacun, explique-t-elle alors qu'il découvre le présent, mais j'ai pensé que ça vous plairait sans doute.

- Tu plaisantes? s'écrie Will. C'est génial!

- Le dernier Disney, ajoute Nathan, le seul et l'unique.

- _La princesse et la grenouille_, termine Ally, celui qui se passe à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec les musiques de jazz et dans la pure tradition Disney.

- T'as tapé dans le mille, rit Tony.

- J'en ai bien l'impression!

- Merci! s'exclament les Tripl's.

- On organisera une soirée ciné bientôt, comme ça tout le monde en profitera.

- Mais j'ai mon ordinateur, précise Abby, vous le verrez en avant première.

- Génial!

Les adultes échangent un sourire devant l'enthousiasme des enfants.

- Vous restez combien de temps? questionne Nathan.

- Trois semaines, répond son père.

- On va pouvoir faire plein de choses ensemble alors?

- Oui, c'est prévu. On saura ça une fois que Shester sera retombé sur terre. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le problème avec lui Will?

- Oh rien, disons qu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Ils se supportent pas, explique Ally.

- Will a un caractère qui ne convient pas à Dan, précise Nathan.

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un! sourit Abby. On dirait toi et Vance, Tony.

- T'es obligé de me rappeler son existence à celui-là?

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je constate, c'est tout.

- Toi aussi t'es un incompris Papa?

- Oh oui mon grand. Aimer les films et faire des blagues semblent être un crime dès que t'es adulte. Alors si en plus tu es agent fédéral...

- Et si tu fais des comparaisons ou des remarques, tu t'en prends plein la tête.

- C'est ça. Nous sommes mis à part dès que nous sommes différents.

- Alors que si on était pas là, on manquerait.

- Pauvre de nous!

- Ils sont irrécupérables tous les deux, déplore Ally.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, soupire Nat.

- Tel père, tel fils, conclu Abby.

* * *

**Déjà la fin de ces chapitres, je sais. Je ne me suis pas encore mis à la suite, j'ai un peu de mal. **

**Donc si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer au camp, je prends!**

**Et j'espère que vous avez vu _La princesse et la grenouille, _si ce n'est pas le cas, faîtes-le. Ce disney est génial, comme tous d'ailleurs (je suis une accroc des Disney et autres dessins animés ^_^).**

**A très vite j'espère!**


	20. XIX : Extraordinaire

**Avec les bonus** **(pouvant être lus par tout le monde et pas seulement par ceux qui ont suivi la fic) de _Personne_ (ceux qui aiment le duo Abby/Tony et Vance qui s'en prend plein la tronche devraient apprécier!) et _Modus Vivendi, _plus la fic _Disparu _(la suite arrive dans la semaine avec une conversation kidnappeur/kidnappé et du McAbby), j'ai été pas mal occupée mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Alors...**

**Shinigami's Bride : **Tout le monde aime les barres chocolatées! Tu es normal. Et vive les Disney!

**Nanoushka : **Dan ne pouvait pas les refuser!

**Abva : **Tu t'es rattrapé? ^_^

**Maho-33 :** C'est bon j'ai trouvé des idées d'activités, c'est pour le prochain chapitre.

**sirius08 : **J'adore aussi la relation Tony/Abby, elle va être au coeur de pas mal de choses pour la suite. Mais je n'ai rien dit on est d'accord.

**Kaorilili : **L'attente est terminée!

**Choka : **Non, on ne peut pas déplacer le bâtiment III au camp.

**love FMA :** Tony est toujours à se plaindre quand il n'a rien, et vu que Will lui ressemble...

**Washington-Jones :** Moi aussi je t'aime! Enfin si tu mets la suite te tes fics!

**Lehna :** Bizarre, tout le monde aime les Tripl's, je comprends pas!

**PBG :** Ben oui, les tatouages c'était incontournable!

**Merci à vous tous pour ces coms et aussi à ceux qui lisent sans se manifester. Je sais que vous êtes nombeux!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Extraordinaire**

.

Tony s'étire en sortant du chalet. Il a enfin récupéré le sommeil qu'il avait en retard. Cela fait quatre jours qu'ils sont arrivés, quatre longs et merveilleux jours.

Avec Abby, ils ont pris leurs marques dans le camp. Ils se relaient avec les autres monos pour surveiller les enfants, à leur plus grande joie. Tous les moyens sont bons pour passer du temps avec les Tripl's. Dan Shester leur a donné ses directives une fois remis de ses émotions. Il leur a confié le soin de préparer une activité pour les enfants. Ils ont prévu la fameuse soirée ciné.

Ils n'ont pas encore pu se retrouver entre eux. Ça ne le gêne pas tant que ça puisque ça leur permet de se découvrir autrement. Bien sûr, il lui tarde de les avoir pour lui tout seul. Il aimerait passer du temps avec eux sans que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre.

Il prend la direction de la grande salle à manger, près des blocs sanitaires. Tout le monde doit déjà être là-bas. Abby avait disparu quand il s'est réveillé.

Il passe la porte en souriant du brouhaha qui parvient aussitôt à ses oreilles. Ça lui rappelle des souvenirs. Il salue de la main les enfants qui l'interpellent. Il est le seul adulte avec un comportement aussi proche du leur, ils l'adorent. Même chose pour Abby, la gothique a obtenue l'unanimité. Certains leur ont même déjà demandé quand et où ils ouvriraient leur camp pour pouvoir y aller.

Il s'installe au centre d'une des grandes tables, celle des Tripl's. Caroline, une autre des monitrices, y est installée. Il commence à engloutir les croissants de son petit déjeuner et son café. Au bout d'une minute et trente-sept secondes de tranquillité (son nouveau record), les questions fusent et il est embarqué dans une nouvelle discussion.

oOo

La journée passe à une allure folle. Entre les repas, le rangement des chalets, les divers petits tracas des enfants comme des adultes et les différentes activités, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il est soulagé quand il voit le soleil disparaître derrière la cime des arbres.

Tout le petit monde est envoyé au lit. Les moniteurs regagnent les leur avec plaisir. Il s'effondre sur le sien avec impatience.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, lui assure Abby, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Vraiment?

- Peut-être un petit peu alors.

- Ils ne se sont pas fait prendre la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait le mur que je sache.

- Tu te rends compte que je les y encourage?

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça aille si c'est toi qui le fait.

- Très drôle Abs!

Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire et indique la porte du doigt. Après trois coups frappés sur le bois, il la voit s'ouvrir. C'est à son tour de sourire en voyant ses enfants entrer.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvent tous assis sur son matelas, faisant office de canapé. Abby a déposé son ordinateur portable sur une chaise et lancé le film qu'elle leur a offert. Tony sourit en voyant sa petite famille installée. Ally est à sa droite, puis viennent Will et Abby, Nathan est à sa gauche. Ils sont tous concentrés sur le dessin animé, mais ils vérifient régulièrement qu'il est bien là. Will tient sa main et la serre de temps en temps, quittant rarement l'écran des yeux. Les deux autres ont opté pour la technique de l'oreiller, avec leurs têtes posées contre lui. Si il fait le moindre mouvement, ils s'en rendront compte. Sa petite sœur tourne la tête vers lui. Elle contemple les triplés puis le regarde avec douceur. Elle lève sa main droite et signe quelques lettres. Il sourit en retour. Oui, ils sont adorables. Il a une famille formidable. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir des gamins aussi extraordinaires.

Le film terminé, il n'a pas le cœur à les renvoyer dormir loin de lui. Ils se sont tous rapprochés d'instinct contre lui. Ally et Nat l'ont entouré de leurs bras, Will s'est mis au plus près de sa sœur faute de pouvoir se caler contre lui. Ils sont fatigués et luttent pour ne pas s'endormir. Il se débrouille pour s'allonger sans les déloger de leurs places. Abby lui met un coussin sous la tête sans qu'il ait à se libérer. Elle dépose une couverture sur eux puis les embrasse tour à tour. Elle ne dit rien, mais il voit à son visage qu'elle est attendrie par ce qu'elle a sous les yeux, un peu jalouse aussi.

Les enfants se pelotonnent contre lui. Le lit n'est pas large, mais ils tiennent tous dessus. Il entoure la taille de Will de son bras droit pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Il vérifie que son frère n'est pas écrasé contre le mur et sa sœur bien installée. Puis il regarde Abby éteindre la lumière. Avant que le noir s'installe il lui souffle « Je t'aime petite sœur. ». Elle lit sur ses lèvres plus qu'elle n'entend la phrase. Il constate qu'elle est soulagée. Partagé son grand frère, même avec ses neveux, n'est pas toujours facile. Elle a parfois le sentiment d'être mise à l'écart. Ces quelques mots la rassurent. Elle lui retourne le « je t'aime » puis l'obscurité les enveloppe et le sommeil les emporte.

oOo

Ally est la première réveillée. Elle ne peut pas bouger, coincée entre son frère et son père. Ça lui est égal, elle est bien là où elle est. Elle lève la tête un instant pour vérifier que tout le monde dort bien. Elle la repose ensuite sur la poitrine de son père et écoute la respiration des dormeurs. Elle aime cet instant de paix.

Le temps s'écoule puis elle entend Abby remuée. Bientôt des pas feutrés résonnent sur le plancher. Elle tourne la tête doucement vers elle. Leurs regards se croisent, elles se sourient.

- Coincée? souffle Abby.

Elle acquiesce puis hoche les épaules. Elle est bien comme ça.

La laborantine semble réfléchir.

- Un tour dehors entre filles, ça te dirait? murmure-t-elle.

Ally paraît pensive. Elle aimerait bien passer du temps entre filles, elle n'est pas habituée à ça. Elle a deux frères et un père, mais hormis sa grand-mère, il n'y a aucune femme dans son entourage. Et on ne peut pas dire que Margaret soit un modèle maternel.

En même temps, elle est bien avec les trois garçons. Ils sont ensemble, endormis certes, mais ensemble et c'est si rare.

Sa tante à l'air de comprendre le dilemme.

- Tout le monde sera bientôt levé, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle a raison, dans peu de temps ils vont devoir redevenir des étrangers les uns pour les autres afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et puis, il y aura d'autres fois où ils dormiront tous les quatre, ça elle en est sûre.

Elle fait comprendre à Abby qu'elle veut venir, mais qu'elle ne peut pas bouger. La jeune femme s'approche. Elle écarte doucement Will de sa sœur, juste assez pour qu'elle soit libre de ses mouvements. Elle passe ensuite ses bras sous ses jambes et dans son dos pour l'enlever. Elle la pose au sol deux secondes plus tard. Elles se sourient, elles ont réussi. Will n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que sa sœur ait disparu. Il grimace et la cherche de sa main sans se réveiller. Son père le rapproche de lui en ouvrant les yeux. Il sourit aux filles et souffle « à tout à l'heure » avant de les refermer.

Elles échangent un regard étonné. Depuis quand est-il réveillé? Faute de réponse, elles quittent le chalet.

Il est encore tôt, l'air est frais. Le soleil est tout juste levé, mais elles ne peuvent discerner le disque rouge à cause des arbres.

Abby entraîne sa nièce vers le petit chemin menant à la rivière où ils font du kayak. Elles restent silencieuses et profitent du calme environnant.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra vivre tous ensemble? demande Ally en apercevant la large l'étendue d'eau.

Cette question, elle n'arrête pas de se la poser, elle comme ses frères d'ailleurs.

- Ça ne sera pas simple, mais oui, j'en suis certaine, répond Abby sûre d'elle.

Confiante, la petite lui sourit avant de partir sur un autre sujet.

- Tu peux me parler de toi?

- Tu veux savoir quoi?

- Ben des choses que tu ne diras jamais à Papa, des trucs de filles quoi.

- Maquillage?

- Maquillage.

Elles échangent de nouveaux sourires.

- Alors, commence Abby, moi ce n'est pas un maquillage ordinaire. Pour ça, il faudra surtout que tu en parles avec Ziva.

- Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord?

- Bien sûr! Et je suis même certaine qu'on se fera une journée rien que toutes les trois.

- On fera les magasins? Les trucs comme dans les films? Tu sais _Pretty Woman_, _Il était une fois_...

Abby laisse échapper un rire.

- Y a pas à dire, toi aussi t'es la digne fille de ton père!

- Et fière de l'être!

oOo

Tony observe ses deux garçons émerger doucement du sommeil. Il est réveillé depuis un moment déjà, bien avant Ally. Il se souvient l'avoir entendue pousser un soupir de bien être après avoir vérifié où elle était et qu'ils étaient bien tous là. Elle avait ensuite reposé sa tête sur sa poitrine et laissé filer le temps, comme lui.

Il aurait pu faire signe qu'il ne dormait plus quand Abby s'était levée, mais il a bien compris qu'elles ont besoin de passer du temps toutes les deux. Et puis les laisser se débrouiller pour sortir sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il trouvait ça amusant. Dès qu'Ally est sortie du lit, il a senti Will s'agiter. Toujours profondément endormi, il s'est mis à chercher sa sœur. Il s'est alors décidé à ouvrir les yeux et le rapprocher de lui pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter. La tête qu'ont fait les filles à ce moment là! Il leur a dit qu'ils se voyaient tout à l'heure, puis il a refermé les yeux et il les a entendu partir.

Il comprend que sa fille veuille être un peu seule avec Abby. Maya est morte il y a longtemps, elle n'a aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle ne sait pas ce que s'est d'avoir une maman. La demoiselle Sciuto n'est pas là pour remplir ce rôle évidemment. Ce ne sera jamais sa mère, mais c'est une présence féminine et c'est extrêmement important. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de femmes dans son entourage, avec Abby, Ziva est sans doute la seule, et étant donné que ses proches se résument à son équipe...

Il faut dire qu'il a l'impression qu'il y a une malédiction à ce sujet, au NCIS en particulier. Il est convaincu que c'est fini à présent. On dit bien jamais deux sans trois, hors avec Kate, Paula et Jenny ça fait trois. Même chose pour les garçons avec Patchi et les deux équipiers de l'agent Cassidy.

Bref, ça lui plait qu'Abby soit là. Sa fille n'est pas seulement entourée de garçons de cette manière.

Nathan ouvre les yeux. Il passe une main sur son visage en bâillant. Tony sourit.

- Bien dormi? demande-t-il tout bas.

Le garçon acquiesce.

- Où est Ally?

- Avec Abby, dehors.

Tony passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Va falloir un coup de peigne.

- Pour toi aussi, répond son fils, et pour Willy.

Ils jettent un œil au dernier dormeur.

- C'est presque toujours le dernier levé, chuchote Nathan en se calant mieux contre son père. Normalement il se réveillera dans deux minutes.

- Deux minutes?

- Il dort jamais plus de deux minutes après qu'Ally et moi on se soit réveillé. C'est pareil si c'est elle ou moi à sa place. Le premier peut se réveiller un peu avant les autres, mais les deux derniers c'est toujours à deux minutes d'écart maxi. Tiens, regarde.

Effectivement, Will est en train d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

- Ally? questionne-t-il aussitôt.

- Avec Abby, dehors, répond son père. Ça doit faire un quart d'heure.

- Record battu! souffle Will en se frottant les yeux.

Tony a une moue perplexe.

- D'habitude on se réveille tous les trois en cinq minutes, explique Nathan. C'est comme pour le dernier. À mon avis, c'est parce que t'es là qu'on s'est réveillé plus tard.

- C'est notre truc P'pa, continue Will. On sait toujours quand l'autre a un problème et on se réveille presque en même temps tous les matins.

* * *

**Chapitre plus long que les derniers je tiens à le signaler. Il vous plait?**

**J'aurai fini le suivant ce soir. **

**Je repose une question que je n'ai pas formulé depuis un moment : vous le voulez pour quand?**


	21. XX : DiNozzo

**J'ai tablé pas mal de chapitres aujourd'hui et je déplore de devoir vous dire qu'à chaque fois que je veux faire court ou en tout cas pas trop long je dépasse automatiquement les vingt chapitres. Vous croyez que c'est grave?**

**Sinon j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez la suite, alors la voilà! Et immense merci à vous pour les reviews!**

**Je n'écris pas pour rien, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - DiNozzo**

.

- Ok j'y vais, déclare Tony à son collègue.

Ally tend une main à son père.

- Je viens avec toi!

- Entendu, les autres avec Frank, direction le camp!

Le groupe d'enfants prend le chemin de la forêt, tandis qu'ils longent la rive vers la droite. Ils doivent rejoindre le lac et les tables de pique-nique où un des enfants a oublié son sac.

- C'était cool hier soir, commence Ally.

- La soirée ciné, revoir le film ou écouter les commentaires de Will pendant une heure et demi?

- Tout!

- Je suis d'accord!

- Dis, on ira se baigner quand?

- On était dans l'eau il y a une heure!

- Je sais, mais la prochaine fois?

- Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra du temps.

- Alors on va faire quoi?

- Tu es bien curieuse!

- Allez Papa, répond!

- Demain c'est tournoi de baseball.

- Ouais!

- Chut! C'est un secret!

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Sauf à tes frères!

- Oui, mais eux c'est pas pareil.

- Tu as raison, la famille c'est différent.

- Et c'est génial!

- Ça c'est sûr!

L'air de pique-nique est en vue.

- On fait la course? propose Ally.

- Tu n'as pas peur de perdre?

- Je te parie deux barres de céréales que j'arrive avant toi aux tables!

- Pari tenu.

Ils s'arrêtent.

- Prête? demande Tony.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est parti!

Ils s'élancent.

Bien qu'il veuille au début lui laisser de l'avance et même la laisser gagner, Tony revoit son jugement quand il voit sa fille le distancer. Il accélère sans parvenir à la rattraper. Elle court plus vite que lui. Il met toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste pour regagner du terrain, mais elle file comme le vent et arrive comme une fleur aux tables en bois. Il se laisse tomber sur un des bancs dès qu'il l'a rejointe, essoufflé. Elle récupère le sac oublié et le rejoint.

- Tu es sûre que tu es normale pour courir aussi vite? demande-t-il entre deux bouffées d'air.

- C'est plutôt toi qui doit te faire vieux! rétorque-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Et tu me dois deux barres de céréales.

- Tu ne peux pas oublier le pari? C'est de ton pauvre père qu'on parle!

- Je peux aussi tout répéter à Abby. Je suis sûre qu'elle a plein d'histoires à raconter sur ta vieillesse!

- D'accord, j'ajoute une barre chocolatée et tu gardes le secret.

- Deux, et je veux tes croissants demain matin.

- T'es dur en affaire!

- C'est de famille.

- Ça a dû sauter une génération. Tu me rappelles mon père et les Jorensen. Maya n'était pas comme ça et moi non plus.

- Pas autant tu veux dire? Parce que Abby nous a parlé de paris que vous faîtes souvent dans l'équipe. Il paraît que tu te débrouilles toujours pour gagner ou alors perdre le moins d'argent possible.

- Abby parle beaucoup trop!

- Donc j'ai raison!

- Je préfère en rester là! Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je cède au chantage!

- C'est pas du chantage.

- Vraiment?

- Moi j'appelle ça un échange de services.

- Ben tiens!

- Tu fais la tête?

- Oui, je suis vexé.

- D'accord, alors on oublie les croissants.

- Je suis toujours vexé.

- Et les barres chocolatées.

- Pas suffisant.

Elle s'approche de lui. Elle bise sa joue avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour un câlin.

- Et là? demande-t-elle.

- L'affection ne se marchande pas.

- T'es dur en affaire!

- Tout à fait! clame-t-il en se détachant d'elle et en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle soupire.

- Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas vieux!

- Ah, quand même!

Il se relève. Ils échangent un regard complice puis reprennent la direction du camp.

- Dis P'pa, demande Ally, tu peux me porter? S'il-te-plait!

Elle appuie sur le dernier son en le regardant d'un air suppliant. Tony lève les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord!

- Ouais!

Il se baisse. Elle saute sur son dos, le sac de son camarade toujours à la main.

- Une vraie comédienne, soupire son père en se redressant.

- C'est génétique, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu verras, on les fera tous craquer au NCIS grâce à ça.

- Avec Gibbs j'ai quelques doutes.

- Il devrait pourtant être content. Quatre DiNozzo au lieu d'un c'est cool, non?

- Pas sûr qu'il le voit dans ce sens là.

- Plutôt, un c'est beaucoup trop, alors quatre...

- Tu as tout compris. Mais j'aimerais savoir...

- Oui?

- DiNozzo?

- Ben c'est ton nom, pourquoi on le porterait pas? Et puis on veut tous porter le même. Ally Jorensen-DiNozzo ça te plait pas? On peut inverser les noms si tu veux. Il suffit de le dire aux garçons.

- Ça fait pas un peu long?

- Si.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de choisir. Vous pouvez garder le nom de votre mère.

- C'est ce que Maman aurait voulu?

- ...

- Papa?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr que si! Alors répond!

- À votre naissance, Maya a décidé que vous porteriez mon nom. Elle était plutôt en froid avec ses parents et elle était d'avis que les enfants doivent porter le nom de leur père.

- Alors le problème est réglé, ce sera Ally DiNozzo!

- Ally...

- Ben quoi?

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

- À cause des grands-parents? C'est eux qui ont changé notre nom. On remet seulement les choses à leur place.

- Je sais.

- T'es fâché?

- Bien sûr que non!

- Alors?

- J'adorerai que vous portiez mon nom.

- Mais?

- Porter celui de Maya, c'est bien aussi.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne portera plus son nom qu'on va oublier Maman.

- Je...

- On t'aime Papa. Je t'aime. Et je veux être une DiNozzo!

- C'est bien ce que je disais, Gibbs ne va pas supporter.

* * *

**Pour la suite, com' d'hab' suffit de demander.**


	22. XXI : Génétique

**Merci pour vos coms!**

**blie : **Maintenant alors! Un don je sais pas, mais c'est vrai que je me débrouille.

**annadriya : **La conversation Ally/Tony a obtenu l'unanimité!

**onst : **Mais oui vous pouvez avoir la suite, la preuve!

**maho-33 : **Pauvre Gibbs, on est d'accord. Comment ça va se passer lors de la révélation, ben on verra, je n'ai pas encore rédigé ce passage même si j'ai tout bien en tête. Et les longs chapitres sont de retour pour un moment!

**pokilo : **Comment je fais pour écrire autant de chapitres? Le jour où j'ai la réponse, je vous le dis! Pour les postages rapides c'est simple, je déteste avoir des chapitres d'avance (il ne m'en reste plus qu'un après celui-là d'ailleurs). Je n'aime pas les grands écarts entre ce que je mets en ligne et ce que j'écris. Je m'y perd. Et j'ai horreur d'attendre la suite des histoires des autres alors je ne vais pas faire attendre mes lecteurs! Tu as tout relu? Bravo! Et oui le premier chapitre ressemble un peu à **_Personne_** (d'ailleurs 297 reviews, vous pouviez pas arrondir à 300 franchement?) dans la mesure où je l'ai écrit en même temps que cette fic, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire dans la déprime. Et vive la course!

**Abva :** Oui ce weekend!

**Lehna :** Comme dis plus haut, je n'ai pas encore écris le passage de la révélation. Et chapitre posté aussi vite que le précédent!

**Ayahne :** Et tu as raison de demander!

**Shinigami's Bride : **Craquant les Tripl's, hein! Tony est vieux pas rapport à sa fille, c'est tout! Et voici un nouveau passage au camp.

**Washington-Jones :** Qui est le plus à plaindre, Tony ou Gibbs?

**Alors new chapter axé sur Tony et Nathan cette fois, avant dernier sur le camp. Et le prochain ne sera pas sur Will et son père, mais je vous laisse la surprise, enfin si vous voulez la suite arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Génétique**

.

Nathan observe d'un air détaché son frère frapper de toutes ses forces avec la batte. La balle de baseball s'élève dans les airs pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Will fait le tour du terrain sans qu'elle soit retrouvée, offrant ainsi la victoire à son équipe. Il voit ses camarades se lancer à sa recherche. Le terrain improvisé au milieu du camp est déserté. Tout le monde est à l'assaut de la forêt. Seuls quelques enfants choisissent de ne pas bouger de leurs places et deux monos restent les surveiller.

- Tu n'aimes pas le baseball? demande une voix.

Il tourne vivement la tête à sa gauche pour voir son père s'installer à ses côtés. Il jette au sol le morceau de bois dans ses mains avant de répondre.

- Si.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à jouer?

- Will et Ally, même Abby, sont meilleurs que moi.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- ...

- Nat?

- Vous étiez bien tous ensemble.

Tony comprend le problème.

- Tu te sentais de trop.

Nathan relève la tête surpris.

- Non, je...

- C'est normal, coupe son père.

Il lui sourit, le garçon ne comprend pas.

- J'ai passé du temps avec Ally quand on a été se baigner, avec Abs tous les soirs au chalet, avec Will quand on range la salle tous les deux, mais pas avec toi. Tu te sens mis à l'écart.

Nathan hoche la tête légèrement pour confirmer. Tony se doutait bien que ce moment arriverait. Il s'est arrangé pour passer du temps avec chacun d'eux, mais il n'a pas encore réussi en ce qui concerne Nathan.

Avec Will, ça a été facile, son fils s'est fait punir par Dan pour une énième réflexion à son sujet. Il est de corvée tous les jours après le repas pendant une semaine. Il s'est donc débrouillé pour avoir à le surveiller. Ça lui a permis de discuter avec lui tranquillement de ce qu'il aime, des films évidemment, de ses inquiétudes quant à leur avenir, de sport... d'un peu de tout en somme.

Il n'a eu qu'un moment privilégié avec sa fille, mais ça a suffit pour nouer une complicité tout de suite. Ils ont des moments à eux, même entouré de tous les enfants du camp.

Il passe ses soirées à discuter avec Abby. Ils apprécient de se retrouver tout les deux et de retrouver leur amitié fraternelle mise un peu à mal ces derniers temps.

Il n'y a qu'avec Nathan qu'il n'a pas pu nouer de véritable relation. Il est bien décidé à changer cela.

Il se lève.

- Caro! appelle-t-il.

- Oui? s'exclame l'intéressée en se tournant vers eux.

- Dis aux autres que je suis parti au village chercher la commande. J'emmène Nathan avec moi.

- Entendu!

Tony reporte son attention sur son fils.

- File prendre une veste, je vais chercher les clés du 4X4. On se retrouve à la voiture.

Le garçon n'a pas le temps de répliquer que son père lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils roulent sur le chemin de terre qui va les mener hors de la forêt, puis au village tout proche.

- Officiellement, annonce Tony, on va chercher la commande de Yahn pour la cantine. Officieusement, on va aller acheter des bonbons pour tout le monde et de quoi animer le feu de camp de ce soir.

- Comme quoi?

- De la musique.

- Tu joues? demande Nathan surpris.

- Je jouais, sourit Tony ravi d'avoir enfin capté son attention.

- De quoi?

- Du piano.

La révélation produit son petit effet.

- Comme moi!

- Comme toi.

- Mais...

Il cherche ses mots.

- Hé! Remets-toi, coupe son père, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

- Mais je pensais...

- Que quoi? Que je serais du genre batterie ou guitare comme ton frère et ta sœur?

- Ben oui! Ils te ressemblent alors...

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à jouer un morceau sur ces instruments. Je sors quelques sons, mais pas plus que toi à mon avis.

- Tu fais du piano!

- Je viens de te le dire!

- Cool!

- Quand même! Enfin évite de le répéter à tout le monde. Tu peux le dire à Ally et Will, mais je préfèrerai que ça reste entre nous.

Nathan acquiesce, ravi de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec son père.

- Je le dirai qu'à eux.

- Je m'en doute. Sinon, je me souviens d'une histoire de natation. C'est toi qui a choisi ce sport, n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui, mais comment...

- Ta mère. Elle a toujours adoré nager.

- Et toi?

- Aussi, même si je suis plus jeux que nage.

- Ce que je préfère c'est quand il faut aller chercher des objets au fond de l'eau. J'arrive à aller à quatre mètres tu sais!

- Waouh! Mais tu vas devenir un champion de plongée alors!

- Ah non! J'ai vu la première version du_ Grand Bleu_, je ne veux pas finir comme ça!** ***

- Tu as bien raison! Le mieux c'est de se servir de l'apnée pour draguer les filles.

- Ça c'est facile! Elles me regardent toutes à la piscine et pas Will! J'ai juste à sourire quand je sors de l'eau pour qu'elles viennent me parler.

Tony éclate de rire.

- Là c'est sûr, on est de la même famille. Si tu dis ça à Abby, elle va déclarer que la drague est génétique!

- Qui est comme ça aussi? Ton père?

- Oui et mon oncle Clyde, mais il est décédé maintenant. Enfin dans le genre, c'était un maître. Je t'apprendrai deux trois trucs pour plaire aux filles, tu verras.

Nathan affiche un immense sourire. Trouver des points communs avec son père le ravi en même temps de le soulager.

- Génial!

Il se concentre sur la route sans cesser de sourire.

- Au fait Papa...

- Oui?

- Ally a dit qu'on pourrait prendre ton nom.

- Ça te gêne?

- Non! J'adore! Et Will aussi, il s'entraîne à dire Will DiNozzo de toutes les façons possibles. Il trouve qu'un nom de famille italien ça fait classe. Je suis d'accord et puis ça le fait mieux avec les filles.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi!

- J'ai de qui tenir!

- Tout à fait.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'on va habiter ensemble, hein!

- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Si ils ont changé notre nom sans notre avis, ça peut nous aider, non?

- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Ben si on se débrouille bien on peut arriver à mettre le juge de notre côté. C'est vrai, une fois qu'on sera devant lui et qu'il devra dire si on peut habiter avec toi on devra donner notre avis. Alors notre nom se sera important.

- C'est bien pensé. Évidemment ça ne suffira pas, mais c'est déjà pas mal.

- Dis, quand on habitera ensemble...

Tony doit se retenir de le corriger pour remplacer le « quand » par un « si ». Il ne veut pas leur donner de faux espoirs, mais son fils paraît si sûr de lui.

- ...on aura chacun notre chambre.

- Oui.

- Alors va falloir qu'on les décore!

La lisère de la forêt est atteinte. La terre laisse place au goudron. Ils poursuivent leur route.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, déclare Tony.

- Alors écoute bien, parce que j'ai plein d'idées pour ma chambre. Will et Ally aussi, mais ils t'en parleront plus tard.

- Je t'écoute!

- Alors voilà...

* * *

*** J'ai découvert que la version américaine se termine différemment de la notre avec un happyend. Pour ceux qui ont vu le film, même si c'est loin comme moi, vous devez vous souvenir de la fin avec les dauphins et donc comprendre de quoi parle Nathan. Dans le cas contraire cherchez sur internet ou demandez-moi.**

**Et pour la suite : com' d'hab' **


	23. XXII : Reste les souvenirs

******MERCI à vous pour vos coms!**

**pokilo : **Je suis un être humain, je t'assure! Au fait ce dst? Et j'attend la 300e review de _Personne_! ^_^

**Shinigami's Bride : **Un don, vraiment? J'ai pas l'impression pourtant. C'est sûr que tout ne va pas se régler en un clin d'oeil, mais je vais éviter de vous faire traîner la fic cent sept ans!

**Onst :** Alors pour la grande révélation, il faut lire le chapitre et j'en parle après.

**maho-33 : **Même chose que pour Onst, la réponse en bas de page. Et pour _Le Grand Bleu_, oui la fin est triste. Tu veux que je te dise exactement comment ça se finit?

**Abva : **La suite c'est maintenant! Et Nathan (pas Will, mais je comprends l'erreur) c'est un DiNozzo Junior Junior il me semble. ^_^ Pour les Disney, regarde surtout _La Princesse et la grenouille_, dans les autres dessins animés le mieux c'est _Mégamind_, _Dragon_ et _Planète 51_.

**sirius08 : **Pas pour le camp, non. Ou alors plus tard si je fais un flashback. Et pour la révélation, même chose on en reparle en fin de chapitre.

**blie : **Donc c'est maintenant! On reparle de l'équipe tout à l'heure.

**Choka : **Gwenetsiesque hein? Tu adores ma fic? Et bien moi j'adore tes reviews! Et je te confirme que l'adoption n'est pas possible.

**PBG : **Pour la énième fois, je parle de Gibbs et des autres après ce chapitre. Et j'attends la longue review!

**kiwibanane : **C'est fou, tout le monde les adore!

**Washington-Jones :** C'est Tony, et Tony sait s'adapter à tout!

**Dernier chapitre sur le camp. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Reste les souvenirs**

.

- Plus que deux jours, lâche Tony avec tristesse.

- Je sais, répond Abby.

Elle vient le rejoindre sur son lit et s'assoit à ses côtés.

- On savait que ça finirait par arriver, dit-elle.

- Trois semaines. Je ne les ai pas vu passer!

- Tu n'es pas le seul, mais on n'est pas encore partis.

- Et demain je vais devoir leur expliquer pourquoi on ne va pas se revoir avant plusieurs semaines. Je vais aussi devoir leur dire que je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour les récupérer et que ça risque de durer comme ça encore longtemps. Je me demande si je ne préfèrerai pas être déjà parti.

- On a le début d'une solution quand même!

- Tu peux me dire en quoi le dire aux autres va nous avancer? Ça ne va pas faire disparaître l'interdiction que j'ai de les approcher.

- De toute façon, ça c'est raté.

- Justement. Si je demande à les récupérer, soit on me dit non parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, soit on me dit non parce que justement je les connais. La justice n'aime pas qu'on se moque de la loi. On est bien placé tous les deux pour le savoir.

- Je t'ai connu plus optimiste Tony.

- Je suis réaliste Abby, c'est différent.

- Si tu n'y crois pas, comment veux-tu réussir quelque chose? Ressaisi-toi!

Il ne réagit pas.

- Tony, débite-t-elle décidée à le bouger, tu as trois enfants formidables avec qui tu viens de passer trois semaines entières. Tu as appris à les connaître, tu sais ce qu'ils aiment et détestent. Tu sais leur dire non quand il le faut et les rassurer quand ils en ont besoin. Tu es père et un père génial. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Si je ne savais pas la vérité, je croirai que tu n'as jamais été séparé d'eux. Ce sont tes enfants Tony, et ces enfants ont besoin de toi! Alors ne fais pas ça!

Il laisse passer quelques secondes après sa tirade avant de prendre la parole.

- Abby, dit-il doucement, je ne supporterai pas de les perdre, pas cette fois.

Elle ancre dans le sien. Elle comprend que c'est ça le problème, ce qui lui fait si peur, échouer. Elle le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il lui rend son câlin.

- On va les récupérer Tony, assure-t-elle à son oreille. Tu vas voir, on va les récupérer.

oOo

Le jour suivant, les James font leurs adieux à tout le camp, les adultes comme les enfants. Ils veillent à profiter de la journée au maximum. Tony et Abby réussissent à passer du temps avec les Tripl's, mais l'approche de la séparation ne quitte pas les esprits.

Vient le soir. Ils quittent les chalets pour se rejoindre au bord de l'eau. Ils marchent en silence le long de la rivière pour gagner le lac à la lueur de la pleine Lune.

Ally est juchée sur les épaules de son père. Elle contemple le paysage sans cesser de revenir aux visages de ses frères et des adultes. Le lac est bientôt en vue. Elle sourit en repensant à la course qu'ils ont fait il y a quinze jours. C'est passé si vite.

Nathan écoute le clapotis de l'eau et le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres. Des mélodies qu'il a l'habitude de jouer lui viennent à l'esprit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer du piano avec son père.

Will fixe le sol qui se déroule sous ses pas. Il ne veut pas voir les mines affligées de ses compagnons. Dès demain il va de nouveau devoir faire face aux remarques des adultes sur son attitude. Il n'y a que son père pour le comprendre vraiment.

Abby jette un regard à la famille DiNozzo, une famille dont elle fait partie, mais qui dans son sens le plus restreint ne compte que Tony et les triplés. Ils tentent tous d'oublier le fait que d'ici quelques heures ils seront séparés, elle le voit bien. Elle le sent aussi. Les deux garçons lui donnent la main et serrent pour s'assurer qu'elle ne part pas, qu'elle est bien là, que tout est réel.

Elle s'est attachée aux enfants et eux à elle. Ce sont ses neveux, des gamins craquant qui n'aspirent qu'à former une famille comme les autres. Leur souffrance est visible, contrairement à celle de Tony. Aucune émotion ne transparait sur son visage. Elle le connaît assez bien pour dire qu'il souffre pourtant énormément de partir en les laissant là. Il appréhende aussi leur retour à Washington et la révélation à faire aux autres.

.

Ils gagnent les tables où ils ont pique-niqué à maintes reprises pendant ces vacances. Tony dépose Ally au sol et ils s'installent sur les bancs. Will vient prendre place sur ses genoux.

- Quand? demande-t-il en rompant le silence.

- Quand vous serez rentrés à Boston.

- C'est loin!

- Quinze jours.

De nouveau le silence. Aucun d'eux ne relève que les deux semaines c'est dans le meilleur des cas. Ils sont déjà le dix août. Dès leur retour, ils devront préparer leur rentrée au pensionnat, une idée qui est bien loin de les ravir.

- On pourra s'appeler, reprend Tony.

- C'est pas pareil, coupe sa fille.

- Je le sais.

- Et à la rentrée? questionne Nathan. Je ne veux pas aller en pension. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé.

- Nous non plus! enchérissent les deux autres.

- Même en commençant les démarches maintenant, vous devrez rester chez vos grands-parents encore un moment, explique Tony. Ça ne va pas se faire en un clin d'œil.

- On sera avec eux que pendant les vacances, précise Will, et tout le reste du temps à l'école.

- Et on ne pourra pas se voir, continue Ally, pas tous ensemble. Même séparés, ça risque de pas arriver, alors se téléphoner...

- On trouvera une solution. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais on trouvera.

Malgré l'assurance dans la voix de leur père, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de douter.

- Vous devez profiter du reste de vos vacances, continue-t-il. Ne pensez pas au reste pour l'instant.

- Tony a raison, enchaîne Abby. On va se charger de tout dire à l'équipe et tous ensemble je suis certaine qu'on trouvera comment faire.

Elle marque une pause en fouillant dans ses poches.

- Avant de se séparer, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Ils se tournent vers elle intrigués.

- Je n'ai pas pu imprimé tout, mais je me suis dit que ces deux là suffiraient pour l'instant.

Elle leur tend une enveloppe. Nathan se charge de l'ouvrir.

- Des photos! s'exclame-t-il. Des photos de nous tous!

Ils quittent leurs places pour se regrouper autour d'une table sur laquelle il étale les différents clichés.

- J'ai fait des doubles pour qu'on ait tous un exemplaire de chaque, explique Abby.

Après avoir divisé les photos, ils s'en emparent. Il y en a deux chacun.

Ils découvrent sur la première, une photo de famille. Tony est assis sur les marches d'un des chalets. Ally se tient derrière lui. Elle l'entoure de ses bras et a posé la tête dans son cou. Will est à sa droite et Nathan à sa gauche, assis également. Ils sont en train de discuter. Leurs visages sont souriants, leurs yeux rivés sur le lance-pierre que Tony fabrique à l'aide d'un morceau de bois en Y et de bandes de caoutchouc récupérées sur les roues d'un vélo.

La suivante est un montage : Abby et Ally avec lunettes de soleil assises dans la même position au bord du lac, Tony et Will au baseball casquettes sur la tête, Nathan et son frère à table faisant une partie de billes avec des petits pois, avec leur sœur devant le feu de bois à rire et enfin les deux adultes dans le kayak en train de s'arroser.

Ils remercient tour à tour la jeune femme, heureux.

- Enfin, finit par dire Tony, il manque tout de même quelque chose.

- Tout à fait, enchérit Ally.

- Je me demande comment tu as pu oublier, s'exclame Will.

- Ça paraît pourtant tellement évident, déplore Nathan.

Elle les regarde profondément surprise. Tony sourit devant son visage défait. Il l'entoure de ses bras et embrasse sa tempe avant de mettre les photos devant elle.

- Il n'y a pas de photo de groupe Abby, explique-t-il. De moi et les Tripl's oui, mais pas de groupe.

- Il faut qu'on en fasse une tous les cinq, termine Ally.

Abby secoue la tête en faisant voler ses couettes, souriant à son tour.

- Alors on rentre, décide Will. On la fait dans le chalet, sur le lit.

Ils prennent le chemin du retour dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Ils ont grand mal à se faire discrets en arrivant au camp.

.

Ils se faufilent dans l'habitation de bois. Les enfants s'installent en décidant de l'endroit où chacun doit se placer. Tony veille à ce que tout soit bien fermé. Abby attrape son portable. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle a pu prendre les photos sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Elle le pose sur un coussin sur son lit. Elle met le retardateur et attend que tout le monde soit prêt pour pouvoir le déclencher.

- On aura quinze secondes, annonce-t-elle.

- Tu te mets à côté de Papa, déclare Nathan, à sa droite, puis moi et Will de l'autre côté. Ally se met entre vous deux.

- C'est parti!

Elle enclenche le retardateur et se dépêche de rejoindre sa place. Elle sourit à l'appareil et le flash éclaire la pièce.

Ally part récupérer le cellulaire et revient entre son père et sa tante. Elle affiche la photo où chacun d'eux sourit à l'objectif

- Elle est parfaite! se ravie-t-elle.

Ils sont bien d'accord.

- J'irai l'imprimer demain avant de partir dans le bureau de Dan.

- Maintenant, on peut en prendre d'autres? demande Will.

Ils se concertent, avisent le téléphone et c'est le début de grands éclats de rire étouffés dans les coussins en voyant le résultat des photos.

Finalement, Morphée se rappelle à eux. Tony décide de rapprocher les deux lits. Ils s'installent tous les cinq en travers et rejoignent rapidement le pays des rêves.

.

Abby est la première à se réveiller. Elle en est contente, elle a un projet en tête. Elle se détache de Nathan et quitte le lit. Elle récupère son portable. Elle a regretté de ne pas avoir pris de photo la fois où ils ont visionné le film, elle compte se rattraper.

Les quatre DiNozzo se sont mis de la même manière que ce jour là. Ally et Nathan ont la tête sur la poitrine de leur père. Will est contre sa sœur. Tony tient les deux garçons par la taille comme pour les empêcher de partir. Elle s'applique en figeant l'instant. Puis elle sourit et entreprend de passer des affaires pour sortir et gagner le bureau de Dan.

Elle revient une demi-heure plus tard alors que tout le monde est levé. Elle leur tend les photos juste imprimées. Les deux obtiennent un franc succès, câlins et bisous sont ses remerciements.

Les enfants rejoignent leurs chalets. Les adultes se mettent à la tâche de ranger leurs affaires. Ils vont ensuite prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, les sacs sont dans le 4X4. Ils saluent une dernière fois tout le monde, s'attardent sur les visages des Tripl's et montent en voiture. Tony démarre et ils s'éloignent du camp, une boule au ventre d'y laisser les enfants et les amis qu'ils s'y sont fait durant ces trois semaines. Ils sont conscients qu'ils ne les reverront sans doute jamais. Les James se sont évaporés depuis qu'ils ont perdu le camp de vue. Maintenant Tony DiNozzo et Abby Sciuto sont de retour.

La Nouvelle-Orléans les attend et bientôt Washington D.C. et leurs amis. Reste les souvenirs et les photos sur papier glacé qu'ils ne vont jamais oublier.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Pas trop déçu que se soit la fin des vacances au camp?**

**Au sujet de l'équipe et de la grande révélation (d'ailleurs c'est bizarre, tout le monde l'attend, comprend pas lol!), ce n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre, mais celui d'après. Celui qui arrive va tout mettre en place et... **

**Enfin, vous verrez bien. Mais disons que je pense que ça va en étonner plus d'un!**

**Pour la suite com' d'hab' bien sûr!**


	24. XXIII : Vingt

**Merci pour vos coms! Voilà la suite avec deux courts chapitres!**

**Comme je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 25 et que je compte vous le mettre aujourd'hui, je ne prend pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement, d'autant que j'ai la suite de _Disparu_ à faire (à ce sujet : il ne va pas mourir!).**

**Bonne lecture et éviter les envies de meurtre au chapitre suivant, la suite arrivera bientôt!**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Vingt**

.

Vingt.

C'est un nombre à deux chiffres, un nombre comportant deux dizaines et zéro unité. C'est un nombre qui a correspondu à son âge un jour. C'est un nombre que l'on retrouve tous les mois sur le calendrier. C'est aussi un nombre correspondant au temps qu'ils ont passé loin des Tripl's.

Vingt.

Cela fait vingt jours qu'ils sont partis du camp. C'est autant de temps pour regagner la Nouvelle-Orléans, saluer la famille Sciuto et reprendre l'avion avant le boulot. C'est une éternité sans les voir et garder le secret vis à vis de l'équipe.

Vingt.

Voilà vingt longs et interminables jours qu'elle essaye de l'amener à dire la vérité. Il se défile à chaque fois et elle ne sait pas comment faire pour qu'il arrête d'esquiver. Parce que c'est à lui de leur dire. C'est bien là le problème.

Abby lance une nouvelle recherche pour leur enquête en cours. Elle est concentrée sur son travail, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une partie de son esprit ailleurs.

Elle a tout tenté pour que Tony dise la vérité : les regards lourds de sens, les sous-entendu, les menaces, le chantage, les câlins, le réconfort, à grands recours d'arguments, en jouant sur les sentiments... tout. Elle a tout essayé pour qu'il leur dise. Elle a même profité des rares coups de fil pour ou des enfants afin d'y arriver. Tout a échoué. Tony est têtu quand il veut. Elle s'en passerait bien.

Alors voilà, il ne lui reste maintenant plus qu'une solution. Oh, elle ne compte pas se charger des aveux. Non, elle a une bien meilleure idée, une de celles qui font d'elle un petit génie ou un véritable démon. Elle va le mettre au pied du mur. Avec ce qu'elle a en tête, aucune chance qu'il se défile. C'est risqué, mais le résultat est assuré.

Il faut à présent qu'elle organise tout. Son plan bien en tête, elle doit passer de la théorie à la pratique. Ça va être un jeu d'enfant. Le seul point noir de ce tableau, c'est Tony et sa réaction par rapport à elle. Il risque de lui faire la tête.

Elle décroche son téléphone.

- Gibbs? Tu peux descendre, il faut que je te parle. Non par pour l'enquête, pas encore, mais c'est important. Oui je t'attends.

Elle raccroche satisfaite. Tant pis pour Tony, il n'avait qu'à tout leur dire.

Elle ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre sur son ordinateur. À l'attaque!


	25. XXIV : Tu as trente secondes

**Chapitre 24 - Tu as trente secondes**

.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu manigances? demande Tony vivement.

- Moi? Rien.

- Abby!

La jeune femme lui fait un grand sourire sans répondre. Il saisit son bras et l'oblige à le suivre à l'écart.

- Ne me mens pas! siffle-t-il.

Elle fait la moue.

- Ta confiance en moi est impressionnante, lâche-t-elle vexée.

- Je te connais, c'est différent. Je sais que tu prépares quelque chose, murmure-t-il.

- Et ce serait quoi à ton avis?

- Ça a un rapport avec les enfants, affirme-t-il.

- Tony, soupire Abby, je ne dirais rien aux autres. C'est à toi de le faire.

- On en a déjà parlé.

- Tu repousses tout le temps le moment de leur dire avec de mauvaises excuses. Il va bien falloir pourtant que tu le fasses jour. Et, si tu veux récupérer les Tripl's, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant.

- Donc c'est la raison qui t'a poussée à organiser ça?

- Quoi?

- Ce petit barbecue chez le patron avec toute l'équipe.

- Non!

- Abby, les Tripl's ont adoré faire cuire de la nourriture au dessus du feu de camp, que se soit de la viande ou des bonbons. Ne me fais pas croire que tu as eu cette idée sans penser à eux.

- Et alors? Je te mets simplement en condition.

- Pour que je leur dise?

- Enfin Tony, tu as dit toi-même qu'on aurait besoin de leur aide pour les récupérer!

- Comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir en apprenant la vérité, hein!

- Leur réaction te fait peur, d'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. Mais pour les Tripl's tu dois leur dire! Et si tu ne le fais pas aujourd'hui je m'en charge!

Il lâche son bras sans répondre. Ils se défient du regard. Il sait qu'elle a raison, mais...

- Vous venez? les interpelle alors McGee en arrivant dans l'entrée.

Ils se détournent vers lui.

- Oh, j'ai interrompu quelque chose, s'excuse-t-il.

- Non le bleu, rassure Tony avec un grand sourire, c'est bon. On arrive.

Il le dépasse et gagne le jardin. Tim arrête Abby quand elle arrive à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe? lui demande-t-il.

- Il est grognon, répond Abby avec un sourire. Il a faim.

Tim reste perplexe. Elle attrape sa main et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur.

- Moi aussi j'ai faim, alors viens!

Ils partent retrouver les autres.

.

En face de la porte, Gibbs active les braises avec des gestes sûrs. Au centre du jardin, sous le couvert d'un arbre à gauche, Ducky discute avec Ziva assis à la table. Tony a pris place près d'eux. Il décapsule une bière. Ils s'installent avec eux, prenant part à la conversation.

Jethro les rejoint bientôt. Tony lui tend une bière. La discussion est animée. Les mains piochent dans les gâteaux apéro. Les verres sont vidés rapidement avec la chaleur. C'est la fin août. La température est moins importante qu'elle l'a été, mais amplement suffisante pour que les T-shirts et débardeurs soient de rigueur.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, s'exclame Abby, mais j'ai faim moi!

Gibbs comprend le message et commence à se lever. Abby fait un grand sourire en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Tony. Il se lève soudain et pose une main sur l'épaule du patron. Elle affiche un sourire victorieux qui disparaît dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Je m'en charge, dit-il.

Il s'éloigne sous son regard lourd de reproches. Personne ne manque l'échange sans toute fois en comprendre la teneur.

Il dépose la viande sur la grille quand il sent de l'agitation derrière lui. Il se retourne. Abby s'est levée. Elle le regarde intensément.

- Abby? questionne Gibbs.

Ni lui, ni les autres ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne lui répond pas et appelle son grand frère.

- Tony, tu as trente secondes!

- Un problème Abs? demande-t-il en posant les ustensiles qu'il a à la main.

- Je ne vais pas le faire, assure-t-elle. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, _eux_ vont s'en charger.

Son assurance s'envole.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! lâche-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Silence. Il ne quitte pas Abby des yeux. Il voit bien qu'elle est sérieuse. Gibbs s'est levé et est prêt à les interrompre pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Ziva l'imite.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. À la place, il entend des pas, puis :

- Papa?

* * *

**Heu... vous voulez que je vous poste la suite bientôt?**

**Oui? Alors pas taper!**

**Review!**

**Les reviews sont la seule manière d'avoir la suite de cette fic.**


	26. XXV : Les Aristochats le retour

**MERCI pour vos coms, notamment ceux qui en ont posté pour la première fois. Ca me fait super plaisir!**

**J'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, donc voilà la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Les Aristochats le retour**

.

Il détourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ally!

Il a du mal à croire ce qu'il voit. Sa fille est devant lui, à quelques mètres. Elle fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, hésitante. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ses frères apparaissent derrière elle. Il n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots, eux non plus. La présence des autres membres de l'équipe et leurs regards braqués sur eux les intimide.

Finalement, il s'accroupit et ouvre les bras. Comme si ils n'avaient attendu que ça, les trois enfants s'y précipitent. Tony sourit en les serrant contre lui. Il est heureux de les retrouver.

Il les embrasse tour à tour puis de détache d'eux, gardant leurs mains dans les siennes.

- Les _Aristochats_? suppose-t-il.

Will passe une main derrière sa tête, mal à l'aise.

- Ça marche bien tu sais, avoue-t-il.

- Je vois. Et pour les billets...

- Abby, répond son frère en jetant un œil à gauche.

Tony ébouriffe les cheveux de ses fils puis se relève. Il inspire doucement pour se calmer avant d'oser les affronter.

Il découvre d'abord Gibbs les sourcils froncés. Ensuite c'est Abby avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tim a les yeux écarquillés. Ducky affiche un air surpris. Ziva semble blessée.

Il indique du doigt chacun des Tripl's en donnant leurs noms.

- Ally, Will, Nathan, mes enfants.

Personne ne répond. Il se crispe un instant.

- Le premier qui fait une réflexion, prévient Abby, je lui fais la tête. Maintenant vous venez tous vous asseoir. Je m'occupe de sauver le repas avec les enfants et Tony explique. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot tant qu'il n'a pas fini!

Son ton est sans appel. Elle vient dire bonjour aux Tripl's sous les yeux stupéfaits de leurs amis. Puis elle les entraîne vers le barbecue, chuchotant au passage « Ça va bien se passer. » à Tony.

Le jeune homme regarde s'éloigner ses enfants avant de reporter son attention sur l'équipe. Il se décide à rejoindre sa chaise. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux sans savoir comment débuter.

Gibbs et Ziva se sont rassis. Leurs visages sont bien moins hostiles à ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre que tout à l'heure. Il pose ses deux mains sur la table.

- Ils ont appris mon existence juste avant les vacances d'été, commence-t-il. Abby a découvert la vérité deux jours après le début des nôtres. Quant à moi, j'ai été déchu de mes droits parentaux peu après leurs naissances.

Il marque une pause. Il jette un œil aux enfants. Ils sont en grande conversation avec Abby. Il sourit de les voir si complices.

- Ils sont la meilleure chose que j'ai fait dans ma vie, dit-il. Je n'ai pu profiter d'eux que pendant deux mois avant que ça dérape. C'est court deux mois. Et puis leur mère est morte, ses parents me les ont enlevés et je n'ai jamais pu les récupérer.

Il refait face à ses amis.

- A chaque fois que je suis sous couverture ça se finit mal, déplore-t-il.

Il attrape son verre. Il boit une gorgée d'eau puis, comme il l'a fait pour les enfants et Abby, il se met à raconter toute l'histoire.

- C'est il y a douze ans que tout a commencé.

Il passe le quart d'heure qui suit à résumer ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'au moment où il s'est fait prendre par Alexander devant la propriété des Jorensen et son passage en cellule.

Il a juste le temps d'évoquer leur rencontre que les quatre compères qui ont monté leur coup aujourd'hui pour l'obliger à tout raconter reviennent. Ils sont le centre de tous les regards.

- À table! clame Abby haut et fort.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers les enfants.

- Il reste deux chaises de libre ici. Je vais aller en chercher une à l'intérieur.

- Non, coupe Ally en regardant son père, pas besoin.

Tony sourit, puis s'écarte de la table pour laisser sa fille s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle se laisse aller contre lui, soulagée de le retrouver après autant de temps sans le voir. Les garçons prennent place de part et d'autre de leur gothique préférée.

- Ils vont dormir combien de temps? demande leur père.

- Jusqu'à demain matin normalement, annonce Nat.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas éviter ça?

- Oh si, on aurait pu dire qu'on dormait chez des copains, répond Will, mais ça aurait été moins marrant.

- C'est vrai Papa, ajoute leur sœur, et tu as dit que mentir c'est mal.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle de droguer vos grands-parents?

- Endormir, rectifie Will, on les a seulement endormi. En fait, c'est même eux qui ont fait ça tous seuls. On ne les a pas forcés.

- Parce qu'ils ont mis eux-même des somnifères dans leurs tisanes peut-être?

- N'empêche que si on l'avait pas fait, on ne serait pas là!

- Allez Tony, dit Abby, ne te fâche pas. C'était la dernière fois.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça.

Devant les visages faussement affligés qui lui font face, il décide de passer l'éponge. Continuer sur le sujet ne servirait à rien de toute manière et il veut éviter d'aggraver les airs incrédules de ses compagnons suite à leur conversation.

- Ok, dit-il, on oublie.

Les mines tristes deviennent aussitôt radieuses.

- Tu as tout raconté? demande Abby en les servant.

Ally attrape leur assiette à tous les deux tandis qu'il répond.

- Pas encore.

- Tu en es où?

- À leur rencontre, répond McGee à sa place.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler Tim! reproche Abby.

- C'est bon Abs. J'ai résumé l'essentiel. Va pas nous faire culpabiliser le bleu de t'avoir désobéi.

- D'accord, alors je lève l'interdiction de parler.

- C'est aimable à toi Abigail, s'exclame Ducky, bien que je doute que nous nous en serions souciés plus longtemps.

- T'as pas d'autorité Tata, sourit Will. Tu peux rien y faire.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis jeune homme, je peux encore te priver de dessert!

- Tu le feras pas, assure Nathan. Tu nous aimes trop pour ça. Et je suis sûr que Papa t'en empêchera! Pas vrai?

- Là je leur donne raison Abs.

Elle lui tire la langue sans répondre et s'assoit. Tout le monde est à présent servi.

- Bon, déclare Ally, puisque Papa a expliqué la première partie de l'histoire, nous on va raconter la suite. Pas vrai les garçons?

Ses frères acquiescent la bouche pleine.

- Alors quand on s'est retrouvé, explique-t-elle, c'était devant le NCIS. Il faisait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui je le crains. Davantage de réactions de l'équipe au prochain chapitre.**

**Sauf si ça ne vous intéresse pas?**


	27. XXVI : Mauvaise foi

**Merci pour vos coms! Je vous adore!**

**Je ne vais pas tous vous répondre cette fois parce que je suis sur l'écriture du chapitre suivant et que je n'ai pas envie de perdre le fil. Je le ferai la prochaine fois.**

**Mais : bienvenue à sheppynass et Akira-san, spéciale dédicace à ma plus grande fan PBG et à ma revieweuse adorée Choka!**

**Habituellement je ne suis pas autographe, mais je vais faire une exception cette fois. Quant au diminutif, ça ne me dérange pas.**

**Encore merci à tous, je ne le répèterai jamais assez tant vous me faîtes plaisir!**

**Je me doute que c'est ce qui suit qui vous intéresse, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Chapitre avec la réaction de Gibbs très attendu je crois. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Mauvaise foi**

.

Tony apprécie de ne pas avoir à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses enfants. Il va suffisamment avoir à faire une fois les explications données. Gibbs et Ziva ne vont pas le lâcher.

Il attrape avec sa fourchette le dernier morceau de saucisse tandis que Nathan explique comment ils sont venus à DC aujourd'hui. Ally ouvre aussitôt la bouche pour l'avoir. Il secoue la tête l'air faussement désespéré avant de le lui donner. Sa fille lui tend son verre d'eau rempli presque à ras-bord pour le faire boire et le remercier. Il recouvre la petite main de la sienne pour éviter un tragique accident de mouillage de vêtements avant d'avaler le liquide.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte que Nat a cessé de parler. Les regards de ses amis sont braquer sur lui, ahuris.

- Quoi? demande-t-il en écartant le verre vide de ses lèvres.

- Rien, sourit Abby, vous êtes seulement trop mignons tous les deux!

- Dis, la supplie Will, on peut avoir le dessert maintenant? S'il-te-plait!

- Je vais le chercher, décrète Gibbs en se levant.

Tony comprend le message.

- J'arrive, dit-il avant de faire signe à sa fille de se lever. J'en profiterai pour faire du café.

Il emboite le pas à son patron et tous deux entrent dans la maison.

- Il est fâché? s'inquiète Ally du comportement de Gibbs.

- Non, la rassure sa tante, seulement vexé.

.

Dans la cuisine, celui-ci a ouvert le frigo pour en sortir le fraisier et le gâteau au chocolat qui termineront le repas. Tony attrape dans les placards de quoi préparer une cafetière.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te gêne le plus? demande-t-il. Que je ne t'ai rien dit ou que tu ne te sois jamais douté de ça?

Jethro se met face à lui avant de répondre.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, _me_ le dire.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-que ça aurait changé? Rien, hormis la vision que tu as de moi, tu le sais.

- Tu es père! Tu ne crois pas que j'avais le droit de le savoir?

- De quel droit est-ce-que tu parles? Tu ne m'as rien dit pour Shannon et Kelly il me semble!

- Ça n'a rien à voir!

- Ah oui? Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est différent?

- Elles sont mortes!

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'exister pour eux! Tu trouves ça mieux peut-être?

- Ils sont vivants.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi. Si les rôles avaient été inversés tu aurais agi exactement de la même manière.

L'ancien marine lui jette un regard noir.

- Ça te coûterait de l'admettre, hein! clame Tony. Justement parce que j'ai raison. Mais parfois tu as tort Gibbs. Il va bien falloir que tu l'admettes!

Ils se défient en silence. C'est à celui qui rendra les armes le premier.

- Papa? appelle alors une voix.

Les deux visages se braquent sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Ally? s'étonne Tony.

L'enfant paraît mal à l'aise. Elle sait qu'elle les a interrompus au mauvais moment.

- On vous attend, dit-elle.

Son père lui sourit et attrape chaque gâteau dans une main.

- J'arrive!

Il passe à côté d'elle.

- Je viens tout de suite, souffle-t-elle en jetant un œil entendu vers Gibbs.

Il comprend ce qu'elle compte faire. Plutôt que de l'en empêcher, il gagne l'extérieur. Elle arrivera peut-être à faire entendre raison à son borné de patron.

.

Ally s'avance vers lui. Jethro la voit faire sans que son visage trahisse la moindre expression.

- Pourquoi tu en veux à Papa? lui demande-t-elle.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, rétorque Jethro en mettant en marche la cafetière.

- Mais tu es fâché contre lui.

- Non.

- Si.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre Tony, assure-t-il.

- Tu sais, c'est pour ça que Papa il voulait rien te dire. Il savait que tu le prendrais mal.

- Il m'a menti, tente Gibbs sans trop savoir pourquoi il discute de ça avec elle.

- Toi aussi. Il t'a rien dit, mais maintenant tu sais tout et tu lui fais la tête. C'est nul.

Il ne répond rien, elle continue.

- On veut vivre avec Papa, mais on n'a pas le droit de le voir. Ça fait pas longtemps qu'on sait qu'il est vivant. Moi je suis contente qu'il n'ait rien dit avant. Ça n'aurait pas été juste que toi tu saches et pas nous. Et puis ça aurait rendu Papa encore plus triste. Moi, j'aime pas quand Papa est malheureux.

Elle s'avance jusque à lui et prend sa main. Elle la tire doucement pour qu'il s'accroupisse. Il s'exécute sans la quitter des yeux.

- C'est mal de vouloir être heureux? interroge-t-elle.

- Non.

- Mais t'es en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis seulement blessé qu'il ne m'ait rien dit.

- Alors c'est encore plus nul. Les papas et les mamans sont là pour protéger leurs enfants. Ils les aiment, ils les aident ou les grondent quand il faut. Ils les consolent, ils les font rire. Ils jouent avec eux. Ils corrigent leurs bêtises. Ils sont parfois fâchés, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont eu peur ou qu'ils ont fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas. Ils sont jamais vraiment en colère contre eux. Il sont jamais vexés, parce qu'ils ont pas à l'être. Papa, il fait tout ça. Mais toi, tu le fais pas.

- Je ne suis pas son père.

- Si. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui quand il est en retard. Tu voudrais avoir mal à sa place quand il est malade. Tu le grondes quand il fait une bêtise et tu l'aimes comme si c'était ton fils. Ce que tu fais pas, c'est ne pas lui en vouloir.

Elle le fixe intensément.

- Les parents aussi ils font des erreurs. Ils ont pas toujours raison. Et c'est pas bien de pas le reconnaître.

Elle pose une main sur sa joue.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai Papy.

Elle l'appelle comme ça délibérément. Ils le savent tous les deux. Ils savent également qu'elle est sincère en disant cela.

- Tu dois pas en vouloir à Papa, continue-t-elle. Tu dois être là pour lui.

- Parce que c'est mon rôle.

- Non, parce que tu l'aimes.

Elle lui sourit et entoure son cou de ses bras. Il la serre contre lui à son tour.

- Tu as raison, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Il lui sourit.

- Merci.

C'est à elle de sourire.

- Viens, faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller les rejoindre sinon Will va rien nous laisser à manger.

- Je te suis.

* * *

**Retour sur l'équipe au prochain chapitre.**

**Est-ce-que celui-ci vous a plu?**

**Dès qu'il s'agit d'associer les mots Gibbs et conversation, ça devient difficile à écrire, alors je m'inquiète un peu...**


	28. XXVII : Quatre pour le prix d'un

**J'ai réussi la conversation avec Gibbs? YES! Parce que vraiment associer Gibbs et conversation c'est raide! ****Ce chapitre a obtenu l'unanimité, autant pour la discussion (engueulade est effectivement plus exact) Tony/Gibbs, que celle avec Ally!**

**Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer comme ça me rassure, surtout que je m'attaque d'ici cinq minutes à celle Tony/Ziva!**

**Alors IMMENSE GIGA MERCI pour vos reviews!**

**coco6-3-9-1 : **Gibbs aussi apprécie le Papy d'ailleurs!

**Shinigami's Bride : **J'en conclu que c'est réussi, ouf!

**sirius08 : **Une longue conversation entre les deux serait plutôt difficile, pas sûr qu'il y en ait une tout de suite. Emotionnant? J'aime!

**Abva : **Encore un lecteur à qui le Papy a plu et soulagée d'avoir réussi à respecter le caractère de Gibbs!

**Sheppynass : **Heureusement que les enfants sont là! Pour Ziva c'est pas ce chapitre, mais celui d'après. Il arrive bientôt!

**Akira-san : **Gibbs et les enfants, c'est toujours craquant!**  
**

**love FMA : **Vont-ils tous s'en remettre rapidement? Des réponses dans ce chapitre!**  
**

**Nanoushka : **Moment Gally? Pourquoi pas!

**Lehna : **Une petite futé Ally, hein!

**Choka : **C'est bon j'ai vu le 824 et pas de crise d'AIPM suite à cela! Pour une fois, le suspense sera beaucoup plus facile à gérer. Et oui, j'ose demander! J'ai bien fait vu la review à laquelle j'ai eu droit!

**Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - Quatre pour le prix d'un**

.

Lorsque Gibbs et Ally reviennent dans le jardin, ils découvrent leurs compagnons en train de rire aux éclats. Nathan a dessiné des moustaches en chocolat sur le visage de son frère et celui-ci s'amuse à faire le pitre. Ils s'installent à leurs places où les attendent des parts de dessert.

- Je vous jure, raconte Will, Dan était violet!

- Il était recouvert de jus de raisin par ta faute, précise Nathan.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas passer la porte à ce moment là! Je l'avais pas fait pour lui mais pour Yahn. Et tu peux parler Nat, c'est toi qui a accroché les vêtements de Frank aux arbres!

- Je ne me suis pas fait prendre moi!

- Si Dan était pas passé par là, il lui serait rien arrivé!

- Et la corvée qu'il t'a donné, tu ne l'avais pas méritée peut-être? s'exclame Tony.

- Ah non P'pa, ça c'est pas pareil!

- Pourquoi? demande Ducky.

- Parce que là, c'est vraiment à lui que ça s'adressait!

- Et tu as fait quoi pour qu'il te punisse? demande Tim.

- Il lui a dit que quitte à ressembler à un singe, il avait qu'à s'installer dans les arbres, répond Ally. Comme ça, il serait dans son habitat naturel.  
- Une semaine de nettoyage pour avoir dit ça, franchement il a aucun sens de l'humour.

- Tu l'as traité de macaque décérébré Willy! rappelle son frère.

- J'ai simplement constaté la triste réalité.

- Et tu t'étonnes encore qu'il l'ait mal pris?

Jethro observe l'échange amusé. Impossible d'en vouloir à Tony quand on voit ces trois là. Quoique Will l'inquiète un peu. Gérer son père n'est déjà pas toujours facile, si lui aussi s'y met, il ne s'en sortira jamais.

Ally a repris place sur ses genoux. Elle aussi lui ressemble. Cela se voit dans sa manière de bouger, de parler, de réagir. Elle l'imite sans s'en rendre compte en conservant sa propre manière d'être.

Reste Nathan, le plus silencieux ou le plus bavard des trois, il hésite encore. Soit il ne dit rien et se contente de regarder comme il le faits lui-même, soit il prend part totalement. Et puis, c'est vrai que du point de vue physique on dirait son père étant jeune. C'est son portrait craché.

- Gibbs! l'appelle Will. Tu veux ta part ou je peux la prendre?

Le garçon a essuyé ses moustaches et lorgne d'un air gourmand et envieux le morceau de gâteau au chocolat qui se trouve dans son assiette.

Son père s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais il le coupe.

- Tout? demande-t-il.

Will hoche frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Jethro sourit et attrape son assiette pour y mettre sa part.

- Gibbs! reproche Tony.

- Jaloux DiNozzo?

Tony lève les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

- Tu les a adoptés Gibbs alors? questionne Abby.

Il se contente de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si on fait une affaire, déclare Tim, déjà qu'un DiNozzo c'était dur à supporter, alors quatre...

- Quatre pour le prix d'un, tu trouves pas ça cool? demande Will la bouche pleine.

- J'hésite encore.

- Tu verras, une fois qu'on est habitué, on adore ça! s'écrie Abby avec ravissement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de partager ton point de vue Abs, déplore le bleu.

- On va te faire changer d'avis, assure Nathan. Tu as les photos Tata?

- Dans mon sac.

- Je vais les chercher!

Il saute au sol et se précipite en courant vers la maison. Will repousse son assiette, repus.

- Plus faim, souffle-t-il. Je vais exploser!

- T'avais qu'à pas en reprendre! se moque sa sœur.

Il lui tire la langue.

- Tu veux qu'on débarrasse Jethro? demande Ducky.

- Je m'en charge, se propose aussitôt Tony.

- Tu as peur de ce qu'on pourrait raconter? soupçonne Abby.

- Je _sais_ ce que vous allez raconter, rectifie-t-il. Je préfère donc éviter le massacre.

- Trouillard! rit Nathan en revenant.

- Repli stratégique, nuance!

Il abandonne la chaise à sa fille. Il attrape les assiettes rassemblées et capte le regard de Ziva. Elle n'a presque pas prononcé un mot depuis que les enfants sont arrivés. Elle comprend la demande silencieuse et, comme lui avec Gibbs un peu plus tôt, elle propose son aide avant de lui emboiter le pas vers la maison.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre avec Tony et Ziva. ****Il arrive dès que je l'ai fini et si vous le voulez bien sûr!**

**Pour patienter je vous propose de lire _Disparu_ si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Contrairement à ce que laisse supposer les premiers chapitres, Tony est autant au centre de l'histoire que Tim. C'est leur relation fraternelle qui est mise à l'honneur tout au long de la fic.**

**Quant à ceux qui n'aiment pas le Tiva ou le McAbby (très secondaires dans l'histoire), je ne pense pas que ça pose problème vu la façon dont je les présente.**

**Et oui je me fais de la pub. C'est simple, pour _Personne_" nombre de lecteurs ont pris la fic vers la fin parce qu'il se faisaient une fausse idée à son sujet. J'ai donc décidé de parer à ce "problème" maintenant puisque ça recommence avec cette nouvelle fic!**


	29. XXVIII : Si, et seulement si

**Il ne va y avoir aucun Tiva dans cette fic! Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue? Non parce que je n'arrête pas de le répéter!**

***est incrédule de voir qu'une fois encore on ne l'a pas cru***

**C'est comme pour _Personne_ où je n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il y aurait un happyend et c'est maintenant le cas pour _Disparu_. Fic où les lecteurs sont rares parce que je suppose qu'ils se font une fausse idée de l'histoire comme ça l'a été pour _Personne._**

***se désespère de ne pas comprendre le fonctionnement des lecteurs***

**Instant pub : Tim, Tony, leur relation fraternelle et les ennuis dans lesquels ils se sont empêtrés l'un après l'autre sont au centre de _Disparu_. La romance est plus que secondaire et même ceux qui n'aiment pas ne devraient pas être gênés pour la lecture (c'est d'ailleurs déjà le cas pour certains). N'ayez pas peur, cette fic est dans la même lignée que les autres : captivante, surprenante et qui se termine bien!**

**Allez j'arrête et je vous remercie pour vos reviews avant de vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - Si, et seulement si**

.

Ils déposent les affaires sur la table. Gibbs n'a pas de lave-vaisselle bien sûr. Pas que ça les dérange de nettoyer à la main, mais quand il y en a autant, c'est beaucoup moins marrant. Cependant, avant de s'y mettre, ils doivent parler. Tony s'adosse contre l'évier et prend la parole.

- Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis que les enfants sont arrivés. Autant je peux comprendre pour Gibbs que pour toi j'ai du mal.

Ziva se contente d'attraper le torchon à côté de lui sans répondre.

- Quel est le problème? demande-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit, lâche-t-elle.

- Ni à toi, ni aux autres, tu le sais.

- Et Abby?

- C'est différent, je suis parti avec elle en vacance en Louisiane, là où se trouvait le camp des Tripl's. Elle l'aurait forcément appris la première.

- Les Tripl's?

- C'est comme ça qu'on les a surnommés avec leur mère.

Elle pose la pièce de tissu bleu sur la table près des assiettes sales, se mettant ainsi dos à lui.

- Tu es papa.

- Oui.

- Depuis onze ans.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'exister pour eux.

- C'était ça que tu me cachais?

- Quand tu m'as demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait? Oui.

Elle lui fait face.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Pourquoi devais-je te le dire?

- Tu es père, c'est important. Si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, comment ça se serait passé?

- Si, et seulement si Ziva.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Mon testament est à jour, j'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires.

- Tu as tout prévu?

- Depuis que je suis sorti de l'école de police et que j'ai eu droit à mon baptême du feu. Si j'étais mort sans que les enfants et vous n'ayez connaissance de la vérité, vous l'auriez apprise chez le notaire. Et de toute façon ce cas de figure n'est plus possible, pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- J'aurai aimé être au courant.

- Tu l'aurais su, mais pas eux?

- Si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, ça aurait été mieux que se soit l'un d'entre nous qui se charge de leur apprendre la vérité.

- Je sais, mais c'est ma vie.

- Mon regard sur toi n'aurait pas changé.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Et même si c'était le cas...

- Comment crois-tu que ça se serait passé? coupe-t-il. On aurait su la vérité tous les deux, mais pas les autres, ce qui n'aurait pas été forcément une brillante idée, surtout vis à vis de Gibbs. On aurait cherché une solution en revenant toujours à zéro. On aurait échouer encore et encore. Là, j'étais seul à gérer ça.

- Et c'était plus facile?

- Je n'avais pas à subir la pitié des gens.

- Tu penses que j'aurais eu pitié de toi?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

- J'aurais été triste, désemparée peut-être, ou en colère, mais je n'aurai jamais eu pitié de toi.

- Je t'ai blessée.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas été à ma place?

- Sans doute.

- Alors ne vient pas me faire la morale.

- Si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu m'aurais dit que c'était le passé, que maintenant je savais et qu'il fallait aller de l'avant.

Elle baisse le regard et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, dit-elle.

- Je sais.

Ils se taisent. Ils entendent des rires résonner au dehors.

- Ce sont des enfants formidables, reprend-elle doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Les meilleurs, sourit-il.

Elle se rapproche de lui.

- Tu vas les récupérer, assure-t-elle. On va tous s'y mettre.

- J'aurais dû vous le dire dès mon retour, on aurait gagné du temps. Sans Abby, je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'aurai attendu encore.

- Tu avais peur de nos réactions, c'est normal.

- On est le 31 août. Ils doivent être au pensionnat le 5.

- Dimanche.

- Oui.

- On va trouver une solution.

- Laquelle?

- La meilleure.

* * *

**La suite bientôt!**

**Pour ceux en manque de Tiva, je n'exclue pas d'en faire une fois la fic finie à travers des bonus comme pour _Modus Vivendi_.**

**Actu, quelques nouvelles du Bâtiment III sont au _Bureau des Pleurs, _les membres de l'AIPM devraient être intéressés. D'ailleurs ça devrait plaire à tous les lecteurs une fic où se lâcher et délirer est fortement recommandé!**


	30. XXIX : Au revoir

**blie, love FMA, Akira-san merci pour vos reviews!**

**Mini chapitre aujourd'hui, c'est normal! Comme le titre l'indique, ce sont les au revoir. **

**Les prochains bougeront plus et seront plus long que celui-ci. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - Au revoir**

.

La vaisselle est faite. Les affaires sont rangées. Les photos ont été remises à leurs places. L'après-midi est bien entamée.

Ils sont toujours assis autour de la table. Des verres et un pichet d'eau sont à portée de main. Ils discutent des diverses solutions possibles pour que Tony récupère ses enfants. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont rien trouvé de concluant. La seule chose sur laquelle tous s'accordent est qu'il faut parler aux Jorensen. Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent faire bouger les choses. Le problème c'est comment faire. Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter d'aller sonner à leur porte.

Les grands-parents ont toujours caché la vérité aux Tripl's. Ça aussi c'est problématique. Comment aborder le sujet? Nathan a fait remarquer judicieusement que si ils leurs disent qu'ils savent tout, les Jorensen vont chercher à savoir comment. Ils découvriront forcément la vérité et leur père risque de finir derrière les barreaux. Ils sont une famille avec un pouvoir non négligeable. Ils doivent agir précautionneusement.

Ils se mettent d'accord pour que les enfants tâtent le terrain avant de passer à l'action. Il faut qu'ils connaissent exactement l'état d'esprit des grands-parents pour pouvoir agir correctement.

Abby annonce qu'il est bientôt l'heure du départ. Tony décide d'accompagner ses garnements à l'aéroport. Il n'aime pas déjà pas l'idée qu'ils se débrouillent seuls une fois à Boston et, même si c'est déjà arrivé, il est hors de question qu'ils aillent prendre leur avion sans être accompagnés. Vu son regard, Gibbs est du même avis.

Les au revoir sont difficiles, pour les uns comme pour les autres. La petite famille se retrouve rapidement sur la route, à bord de la mustang.

Tony essaye de sortir les enfants du mutisme dans lequel ils se sont plongés. Il n'arrive à rien. La déprime est bien trop installée dans les esprits. L'arrivée à l'aéroport et tout ce qui s'en suit se fait dans la même ambiance.

Arrive le moment où ils doivent se séparer. Tony s'accroupit face à eux et les serre dans ses bras tour à tour.

- Ça va aller, assure-t-il. On se revoit bientôt.

- Quand? demande Will. Tu peux nous le dire?

- Ça va s'arranger.

- Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis. Tu sais qu'une fois qu'on leur aura parlé ça risque de mal se passer.

- Il n'y a aucune raison.

- C'est faux, déclare Ally.

- On ne veut pas te perdre Papa!

Tony regarde Nathan. Sa voix est désespérée.

- Je vais vous récupérer, dit son père avec certitude. J'ignore le temps que ça prendra, mais je vais le faire.

Sans se concerter, les trois enfants viennent se loger dans ses bras. Le dernier appel pour leur vol est annoncé. Tony se détache d'eux en leur faisant signe d'y aller. Il est incapable de parler et, de toute manière, il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Les Tripl's s'éloignent dans le corridor. Il leur fait un dernier signe de la main avant qu'ils disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il attend ensuite de voir leur avion décoller et s'évaporer dans le ciel pour reprendre la route. Il ne retournera pas chez Gibbs, mais chez lui et qu'il espère devenir _chez eux_.

* * *

**Très court et plutôt déprimant, je sais. Le prochain chapitre verra les Tripl's en action et pas forcément comme vous l'imaginez!**

**A Boston, comme à DC, ça va bouger. Et devinez qui va être la cause de tout le remue-ménage qui s'annonce...**


	31. XXX : Une idée, un problème

**Encore un chapitre court (mais plus long que le précédent) et encore une fois c'est normal!**

**MERCI pour vos coms chers lecteurs, vous me faîtes toujours autant plaisir et c'est ce qui me pousse à poster si vite!**

**sirius08 : **Non, Gibbs ne va pas le réconforter. Il va se passer tout autre chose!

**love FMA : **Oui je sais que j'ai moins accentué les sentiments. Je me suis tellement déchaînée sur _Personne_, que là je me calme un peu. Mais ça ne va pas tarder à revenir, particulièrement sur le prochain chapitre où j'aurai de la matière à ça. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi une fois que tu auras lu celui-ci.

**Akira-san : **Plus trop d'imagination pour les reviews, mais tu en laisses toujours, j'adore! Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire à la fin de ce chapitre (ce qui m'étonnerait grandement) tu as le droit de partir dans un grand délire (le meilleur exemple est l'AIPM) ou de parler de la pluie et du beau temps si tu veux. Même si ça n'a pas rapport avec la fic c'est pas grave. Crois-moi ça fait autant de bien à lire qu'à écrire et ça donne un fil rouge pour les prochaines reviews. Les poulpes et leur invasion ont ainsi fait leur apparition dans les coms. Ne cherche pas l'explication, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait vraiment une!

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - Une idée, un problème**

.

Ally et ses frères ont échappé à leurs surveillants encore une fois. Ils ont quitté l'aéroport et avancent à présent dans les rues. Ils sont à Boston, il est 20h00.

- Vous savez ce qui va se passer si on rentre? interroge Will.

- Ils vont facilement comprendre qu'on a vu Papa et il va avoir des problèmes, répond Nathan.

- Et nous aussi, assure Ally. On sera coincé à la maison, puis on ira au pensionnat. On va être séparé et ne plus se voir.

Will acquiesce.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on agisse, dit-il.

- T'as une idée? demande son frère.

- Grand-père dit toujours que pour gagner il faut être le meilleur ou le plus intelligent.

- Je ne vois pas comment ça peut nous aider.

- Dans les films et les romans, y a toujours une troisième façon de gagner.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse du mal à quelqu'un! s'exclame sa sœur.

- Non, du chantage! Les méchant font tout le temps du chantage.

Ally et Nathan regarde leur frère éberlués.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que je pense? souffle Nat.

- Je crois que si.

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Nathan. Ally saute au cou de Will.

- Tu es génial! s'écrie-t-elle.

Il répond par un sourire éclatant. Elle se détache de lui.

- On dirait Papa, sourit-elle.

- Merci!

- J'ai une autre idée, annonce Nathan. Si en plus de ça, on les appelait?

- Tout de suite? s'étonne Will. Vaudrait mieux attendre demain soir.

- Si on les cuisine au téléphone dès leur réveil ça devrait être encore plus efficace.

- Trop fort Nat! Avec ça, on va les achever! se ravit Will.

- Vous savez quoi les frangins, je suis super fière d'être votre sœur!

Les deux garçons se tournent vers elle avant de répondre en cœur :

- Et nous aussi!

oOo

Lorsque Tony entend son téléphone sonner, à quatre heure du matin, il sait qu'il y a un problème. Un appel à cette heure de la nuit n'est jamais de bonne augure. La seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attend pas, c'est la nature du problème.

- DiNozzo! tonne la voix bien trop connue du patriarche Jorensen à son oreille.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Alexander? répond-il d'une voix ensommeillée teintée d'agacement.

- Où sont les enfants? rugit le vieil homme.

- Les quoi? demande-t-il sans comprendre.

- Les enfants DiNozzo, les triplés! Où sont-ils?

L'homme est en colère et inquiet également. Tony se redresse d'un bon sur son lit.

- Comment ça où sont les enfants? Mais chez vous! Où voulez-vous qu'ils soient?

- Ils ont disparu! annonce son interlocuteur d'une voix forte.

- Quoi? s'étrangle-t-il.

- Leurs chambres sont vides, leurs lits intacts. Ils ne sont nulle part dans la propriété et n'ont laissé aucun message. Les triplés ont disparu!

Tony pâlit et sent son cœur s'emballer en même temps que l'inquiétude et l'angoisse prennent possession de tout son être. Sa vie vient de tourner au cauchemar.

* * *

**Oui je sais, ça fait un peu sadique de couper là, mais comme la suite n'est pas terminée, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres solutions.**

**Je comprendrais que ce chapitre entretienne l'AIPM, mais si vous êtes à deux doigts de faire une crise, faîtes la au _Bureau des Pleurs_, les poulpes vous prendront en charge. Et sinon vous pouvez toujours allez faire un tour au Bâtiment III, je suis sûre que ce bon docteur Queen sera ravi de vous compter parmi ses patients!**


	32. XXXI : Introuvables

**MERCI POUR VOS COMS !**

**Akira-san : **J'ai l'immense joie de t'annoncer que tu fais officiellement parti des malades atteins de l'AIPM Si, si, c'est vrai. C'est une review de taré ou je ne m'y connais pas (et avec celles des autres patients que je viens de lire, je peux t'assurer que tu as de l'avenir dans la review cinglé)! Tu n'as pas lu _AIPM _? Non parce que là... oui je sais, je m'égare. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré ta review. Moi qu'étais absolument pas motivée ce soir pour répondre à tout le monde avant de poster le chapitre, et bien je le fais!

**Dororo03 : **Ce serait-y pas une nouvelle tête que je vois là? Très français comme phrase, j'en ai conscience. Super si la fic te plait et encore mieux qu'on me dise que c'est cool qu'il y ait pas de romance (c'est trèèèèès rare). Merci à toi et bienvenue parmi les reviewers!

**Choka : **Les poulpes... ah, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, hein! Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre sinon je tadore et j'adore tes reivews! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point!

**Firesey : **Un petit coup de mou, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je rêve de mon lit là. Alors je vais faire vite!

**WJ : **Ah non je connaissais pas l'histoire! Vive le machin au navy truc avec des agents bidules chouettes dont j'ai adoré la description des bavards!

**Ezhra-June : **MERCI !

**Onst : **Ben si ça se fait, pas souvent, mais ça arrive. La suite de la suite, si c'est demandé gentiment, arrive demain!

**coco6-3-9-1 : **C'est pas des moitiés de DiNozzo, ça c'est sûr!

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - Introuvables**

.

Tony passe une main sur son visage en tremblant. Il a fermé les yeux. Il tente de refouler le flot d'images qui envahit son esprit. Il ne doit pas penser au pire, surtout pas.

- DiNozzo! crie de nouveau Alexander. Où sont-ils?

- Je n'en sais rien! répond-il désemparé. Comment voulez-vous que je le sache?

- Vous êtes venu, c'est de votre faute si ils ne sont plus là!

- Vous plaisantez?

- Vous ne faîtes qu'attirer le malheur!

- Je n'y suis pour rien si les enfants ont disparu.

- Vous...

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont, coupe-t-il, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Cherchez de votre côté, on va bien les retrouver!

- Si jamais...

- Si jamais quoi? Ce sont mes enfants je vous rappelle, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que leur disparition me fait plaisir?

- Si vous n'étiez pas venu, ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

- Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, si vous leur aviez dit la vérité on n'en serait peut-être pas là! Maintenant le plus important c'est de les retrouver, alors bougez-vous!

Il coupe la communication aussitôt ces mots prononcés et compose le numéro des Tripl's. Il tombe sur le répondeur. Il laisse un message puis appelle quelqu'un d'autre.

- Gibbs? demande-t-il dès qu'il entend décrocher. C'est moi, les enfants ont disparu.

oOo

Les heures qui suivent sont difficiles. Toute l'équipe est à l'œuvre au NCIS pour retrouver les enfants. Abby et Tim parviennent à les repérer sur les caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport à leur arrivée à Boston, mais ils les perdent ensuite dans la rue. Ziva se charge de diffuser un avis de recherche. Ducky appelle les hôpitaux, mieux vaut essayer toutes les pistes. Gibbs et lui passent en revue les endroits où ils pourraient se trouver. Ils ont appelé partout, joints leurs contacts, il a rappelé Alexander, mais rien. Ils ne trouvent rien.

Tony prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il lutte à chaque instant pour ne pas penser au pire. Il ignore où sont les enfants, si ils vont bien, si ils ont bien trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit, si... ne pas penser au pire, positiver comme dit Abby.

Tous ses réflexes acquis au fil des ans lui permettent de tenir, de ne pas s'effondrer -ce n'est de toute façon même pas une option envisageable- mais l'angoisse, l'appréhension ne le quittent pas.

Il se doute que les enfants ont fait une fugue. Il les connait assez bien maintenant pour savoir ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête. Will doit sans doute avoir eu l'idée et Ally et Nathan ont approuvé, ravis du plan de leur frère. Ils veulent faire assez peur à leurs grands-parents pour les obliger à lui donner leur garde. Seulement il peut leur arriver énormément de chose d'ici qu'ils les appellent, ce qui va forcément arriver. Ils voudront des explications de Margaret et Alexander. Pendant ce laps de temps, il peut leur arriver tout et n'importe quoi. Boston est une grande ville, qui sait où ils ont pu aller? Pas chez des amis, non un endroit qu'eux seuls connaissent.

- Tony, appelle Gibbs doucement.

Il relève la tête légèrement surpris. Le patron ne lui parle jamais de cette manière.

- On ne peut rien faire de plus ici, expose-t-il sur le même ton. Il faut aller là-bas.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera trois fois plus long, il est terminé, axé sur les Tripl's et n'attend que vos réclamations pour être posté! Demain si vous le souhaitez.**

**La suite de _Disparu _arrive demain, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la terminer ce weekend. Déjà que j'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à vous faire la suite des _Tripl's_... Enfin demain c'est sûr!**

**A trèèès vite!**


	33. XXXII : Vous n'aviez pas le droit

***Gwenetsi arrive avec un air ébahi sur le visage devant ses lecteurs***

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs...**

***affiche un sourire éclatant***

**J'ai l'immense honneur... Que dis-je! J'ai l'incommensurable plaisir de vous annoncer...**

***laisse planer le suspens quelques instants***

**...que cette fic a dépassée les 300 reviews!**

***se retient difficilement de sauter de joie de peur de passer pour une tarée finie (quoique c'est déjà le cas avec l'AIPM)***

**Non, ce n'est pas une blague! Nous devons la trois-centième à maho-33!**

***lève bien haut les mains***

**MERCI !**

***fait la révérence***

**Mille fois merci!**

***s'approche du pupitre installé pour l'occasion et s'empare d'une feuille***

**Tout ça n'aurait pas été possible sans vous chers lecteurs. Je tiens donc à vous remerciez individuellement.**

***Voit des regards inquiets la scruter***

**Rassurez-vous, je connais seulement les noms de ceux qui mettent la fic en alerte, en favori et qui laisse des review. D'ailleurs nombre de personnes des deux premières catégories ne font pas partis de la troisième sans que j'en comprenne la raison.**

***Détaille la foule (terme à nuancer) qui lui fait face***

**Je vous fais peur? Parce que ça expliquerait tout!**

***Jette un oeil à sa feuille***

**Enfin je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ou on ne va pas s'en sortir.**

***Relève la tête***

**Je vais remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 31, le dernier mis en ligne.**

***Regarde le bas de la feuille où sont notées les plus anciennes puis commence ses remerciements ou plutôt ses réponses au coms laissés sur sa fic***

**dgreyman, alors non ce n'est pas une cabane dans un arbre même si l'idée est intéressante, pas non plus l'hôtel ou la tente de camping, mais tu vas le savoir d'ici quelques lignes.**

**Choka, ah que j'aime tes reviews! Longue vie aux Tripl's! Non Alexander n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Vance. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. les poulpes n'ont rien à voir là dedans non plus. Mais je te laisse découvrir...**

**Dahud, encore un lecteur atteint de l'AIPM cette merveilleuse et cruelle maladie qui fait des ravages parmi les lecteurs de fanfictions. Bienvenue! Je suis sûre que l'on pourra te trouver une chambre au Bâtiment III de Bethesda si tu veux. Sinon la prochaine RRA (Réunion des Reviewers Anonymes) a lieu tout à l'heure. Tu veux venir? Ah, tu fais une crise d'AIPM? Et bien va au Medica's Café, tu devrais trouver là-bas de quoi te calmer!**

**Akira-san, toi et les parenthèses, c'est une grande histoire d'amour j'ai l'impression! Vive l'AIPM, yé!**

**coco6-3-9-1, hélas Tony ne va pas retrouver les Tripl's dans ce chapitre. Mais ça va venir!**

**maho-33, et j'ai hâte d'avoir ta prochaine review! Merci encore pour la numéro 300!**

**lady A, mais tout de suite!**

***range sa feuille avec soin dans sa poche, passe devant le pupitre et s'adresse aux lecteurs***

**Alors encore une fois, merci. Sans vous cette fic n'en serait pas où elle en est. **

*** s'avance au plus près de l'estrade en prenant garde ne pas tomber***

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Il est centré sur les Tripl's. Vous allez enfin connaître leur idée, même si certains l'ont déjà devinée. J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'attends bien entendu vos commentaires une fois votre lecture achevée, alors...**

***fait un grand sourire***

**...bonne lecture!**

***se dépêche de partir devant l'impatience des lecteurs, en croisant les doigts d'avoir de nombreuses reviews après avoir mis en ligne le nouveau chapitre***

* * *

**Chapitre 32 - Vous n'aviez pas le droit**

.

Ally ouvre les yeux péniblement. La lumière du jour agresse sa rétine, elle peine à garder ses paupières ouvertes. Elle sent ses frères remuer de chaque côté. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Elle observe l'endroit où ils se sont endormis la veille au soir. Il lui faut un peu de temps, mais elle reconnaît le cabanon du parc où ils se sont installés. Ils sont passé par dessus la grille du jardin public vers minuit. Ils ont déniché le local où les jardiniers entreposent leur matériel. À l'aide de ses « outils » et de sa dextérité habituelle, elle a ouvert le cadenas qui barre la porte en plus de la serrure et ils ont investi les lieux.

Nathan et Will s'éveillent à leur tour avec difficultés. Elle sourit en voyant la tête qu'ils font. Son estomac grogne un peu. Elle grimace devant le son produit. C'est vrai qu'elle a faim. Les sandwichs qu'ils se sont achetés au snack hier sont bien loin.

Elle se redresse et se recule pour s'adosser au mur. Les garçons l'imitent presque aussitôt. Ils se nichent les uns contre les autres, savourant d'être ensemble en territoire étranger. Ils ne parlent pas, ils se contentent d'écouter les bruits du dehors. Ils sont enveloppés dans le plaid qu'ils avaient mis dans un de leur sac à dos. Ils se laissent aller à cette douce torpeur d'un réveil matinal qui les prive de plusieurs heures de sommeil habituelles.

- Bien dormi? finit par demander Ally tout bas.

Ils acquiescent doucement.

- Il est quelle heure? interroge Will dans un bâillement.

- Sept heure, répond Nathan après avoir consulté sa montre.

- Il faut qu'on les appelle, en déduit son frère.

- J'aurai bien mangé avant, soupire Ally.

- Après, promis.

C'est à son tour d'acquiescer.

Will attrape son sac et en sort le portable. Il s'empare également d'une bouteille d'eau et d'un paquet de gâteaux.

- Ça vaut pas un petit dej', dit-il en les offrant à sa sœur, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire en attendant.

Elle le remercie et l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'en faire de même avec Nat.

- À table, déclare-t-elle ensuite.

Ils dévorent les biscuits en quelques minutes, affamés. Leurs chocolats chauds, tartines et jus de fruits leur manquent, mais au moins ils ont calé leur estomac.

- On fait comme on a dit? demande Will en rangeant les affaires dans son sac.

Ally et Nathan confirment.

- Bon, alors à l'attaque.

Il compose le numéro de la maison Jorensen et met le haut parleur. La tonalité ne dure que le temps d'une sonnerie, puis la voix angoissée de leur grand-père parvient à leurs oreilles.

- Allô?

- Bonjour Grand-Père, répond Will d'une voix assurée.

- William! Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien!

Le garçon grimace.

- Will, pas William, corrige-t-il mécontent.

Alexander ne se préoccupe pas de ce qu'il lui dit et débite ses questions d'un trait.

- Où es-tu? Ton frère et ta sœur sont avec toi? Vous allez bien? Dis-moi où vous vous trouvez!

Will jette un œil au reste de la fratrie. Leur attitude est la même que la sienne. Leurs grands-parents savent qu'ils ont disparu, c'est le moment d'avoir des réponses.

- On va très bien, rassure-t-il, mais on ne dira pas où on est.

- Quoi!

- Tais-toi! crie-t-il dans l'appareil.

Son ton sans réplique lui permet d'obtenir l'attention de son grand-père.

- Tais-toi, répète-t-il, et met le haut parleur, je veux que Grand-Mère nous entende.

L'homme s'exécute.

- William, où êtes-vous? demande ensuite la voix de Margaret.

- On s'en fiche, répond-il. Maintenant taisez-vous! C'est à nous de parler!

- Mais enfin...

- On sait que Papa est vivant, coupe-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'installe suite à sa phrase. Satisfait de son effet, Will enchaîne.

- Je ne m'appelle pas William, mais Will, seulement Will. Vous avez allongé mon prénom, comme pour Nathan et Ally. Vous nous avez menti. Vous nous avez empêchés de voir Papa. Vous n'aviez pas le droit!

Le ton de sa voix a grimpé au fur et à mesure qu'il leur a parlé. La rancœur qu'il cumule depuis plusieurs semaines de tous ces mensonges est en train de sortir.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes pour comprendre, lâche Alexander en colère. Maintenant cessez vos enfantillages et revenez à la maison.

C'est un ordre. Will explose.

- Jamais! Vous êtes des menteurs et des lâches! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça!

- Nous avons tous les droits! clame Alexander. Le juge en a décidé ainsi. Je suis sûr que c'est _lui_ qui vous a montés contre nous!

- C'est nous qui l'avons retrouvé! déclare alors Nathan. Laisse Papa en dehors de ça! C'est de votre faute, pas la sienne!

- Nathanael!

- Nathan, corrige-t-il automatiquement.

- Maintenant on sait pourquoi Maman voulait plus vous voir, annonce sombrement Ally.

Évoquer Maya fait plus d'effet que tout ce qui a été dit jusque à présent. Alexander et Margaret sont incapables de parler. Ally poursuit.

- Papa nous a tout raconté et on a fait des recherches. Vous vouliez qu'elle fasse que ce que vous vouliez, comme nous. Vous vous fichez de ce qu'on pense. Quand Maman est morte, vous auriez dû aider Papa. Vous avez été les pires personnes qui existent. Vous nous avez séparés de lui sans que plus jamais on puisse le revoir. On avait besoin de lui!

- Il a tué Marie-Anne, crache Alexander.

- Maya, Maman voulait qu'on l'appelle Maya. Et Papa ne l'a pas tué, il n'y est pour rien.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Si on sait! Le caïd l'a tuée devant lui. Elle était amoureuse de lui au début et il l'a obligée à rester avec elle. C'est grâce à Papa si elle a pu partir. Et ensuite il s'est fait torturé. On sait ce que ça veut dire torturer. Après il est resté dans le coma à l'hôpital et vous vous êtes occupés de nous. Mais vous avez fait comme si il était mort et vous vous êtes débrouillés pour qu'on ne se voit plus. Maman venait de mourir, on avait besoin de lui! On avait besoin de notre papa et maintenant aussi!

Sa tirade a l'air de produire son effet. Les secondes s'écoulent sans que l'un des adultes reprennent la parole.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Papa si Maman est morte, déclare Will. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et vous nous avez séparés. Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

- Si c'est Grand-Mère qui était morte, expose Nathan, toi qui étais blessé Grand-Père et qu'on t'avait enlevé Maman, tu aurais été malheureux, comme Papa. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que vous avez tous les droits, c'est faux.

- Si les rôles avaient été inversés, dit Ally solennellement, vous comprendriez que ce que vous avez fait c'est mal. Vous ne nous auriez jamais menti.

Elle se tait. C'est à eux de parler à présent.

- Nous avons fait ce qui était juste, déclare enfin Margaret.

- Non Grand-Mère, l'arrête Will, c'est faux.

- Il est incapable de s'occuper de lui-même, reprend Alexander d'une voix tranchante. Comment aurait-il pu s'occuper d'un enfant, de trois?

- Il s'est très bien occupé de nous quand on était petit.

- Ah oui? ricane-t-il. Il n'a pas su protéger votre mère, il s'est fait enlevé et vous, qu'est-ce-qui aurait pu vous arriver?

- Parce que tu crois que vous avez fait mieux? Vous ne nous écoutez jamais! C'est toujours vous qui décidez, on ne peut jamais donner notre avis. Toi, tu n'es jamais là et grand-mère c'est presque pareil. On ne passe jamais de temps ensemble, jamais! Alors comment tu peux dire que Papa n'aurait pas fait mieux? Nous, on a passé du temps avec lui, il s'est occupé de nous, il s'est intéressé à ce qu'on aime et qu'on déteste, il nous connaît. Pas vous.

- C'est faux.

- Ah oui? Alors dis-moi quelle est ma couleur préférée, quel est le plat que Nathan adore manger et le jeu auquel Ally préfère jouer?

- ...

- Vas-y, on t'écoute!

Face au silence qui lui fait face, il poursuit.

- Papa sait lui.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sait s'occuper d'enfants! rétorque soudain Alexander.

- Il nous gronde quand on fait une bêtise, il nous rassure quand on a peur, il joue avec nous, il nous raconte des histoires pour nous amuser ou nous endormir. Il nous connaît, il sait s'occuper de nous. Il est là pour nous. Et vous?

- Vous l'avez vu, déplore le vieil homme.

- On a passé du temps avec lui, oui. Et c'était génial!

- Il n'a pas le droit.

- Tu parles encore de droit, reproche Nathan, mais tu ne parles jamais de devoir. On aurait dû savoir la vérité. On aurait dû connaître Papa. Vous auriez dû être sincère avec nous.

- Lui aussi il a souffert de la mort de Maman, précise Ally. Il a perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait, mais il n'a jamais mal agi pour autant.

- La mort de Maman vous a fait du mal, on comprend, reprend Nathan, mais nous n'auriez jamais dû faire ce que vous avez fait et surtout pas mentir.

- On ne rentrera pas, annonce Will, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas avoué que vous avez eu tort.

- Vous devrez aussi présenter vos excuses à Papa, déclare Ally.

- Et ensuite on n'ira pas au pensionnat, termine Nathan, on ira vivre avec lui.

Will raccroche dès que son frère a fini sa phrase.

- Ça devrait les faire réfléchir, dit-il.

- J'espère surtout que ça va marcher! s'exclame Ally. Tu as vu Grand-Père? Il veut rien entendre!

- Grand-mère n'est pas aussi têtue, déclare Nat. Ça devrait nous aider.

- C'est sûr! Au fait Willy, j'ai adoré quand tu as dit... Will?

Le garçon a le portable vissé à son oreille et les sourcils froncés.

- Papa a appelé, annonce-t-il sombrement en posant le cellulaire au sol, un peu après quatre heure cette nuit. C'est Grand-Père qui lui a dit qu'on a disparu. Il est super inquiet. Il dit qu'il sait qu'on a fait une fugue pour obliger les grands-parents à lui donner notre garde, mais que c'est pas bien. Il peut nous arriver plein de choses. Il veut qu'on rentre.

- Il a peur pour nous? demande Ally.

- Très! J'ai éteint le téléphone, mais je me demande si on devrait pas l'appeler pour le rassurer.

- Ils vont lui dire qu'on s'est parlé, assure Nathan.

- C'est vrai, mais bon...

- Et si on l'appelait ce soir? propose leur sœur.

- Pourquoi ce soir? demande Will.

- Parce que à ce moment là, on sera arrivé et ils auront eu le temps de se parler. D'ailleurs va falloir y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

- Si ça se trouve, Papa va venir à Boston, réfléchit Nathan en l'imitant.

- C'est même sûr et Gibbs sera avec lui, assure Will en se mettant debout à son tour, Abby et les autres doivent nous chercher aussi du NCIS. Et si Gibbs est avec Papa, ça veut dire que...

Il regarde son frère et sa sœur avec un immense sourire.

- ...Papa va forcément récupérer notre garde!


	34. XXXIII : Madame et Monsieur

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais, la suite c'est faite attendre, mais j'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée et très peu de temps pour écrire. Enfin la voilà! Et pour me rattraper je vous répond à tous. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire puisque je suis très inspirée pour la fic et que je ne veux pas perdre le fil, mais je pense que c'est quand même la moindre des choses! Donc merci et :**

**pokilo : **Je m'incline devant ta décision et je t'en félicite. Je suis super contente!

**Diab'eau'lik : **Ah, que c'est génial les conséquences de l'AIPM sur les auteurs et leurs reviews! Tu as tout lu? Mais c'est encore mieux! Bienvenue parmi les lecteurs des _Tripl's_! Au passage, moi je ne suis pas en Bretagne mais niveau ensoleillement c'est pareil. Les pingouins vont se choper des coups de soleil si ils viennent par ici!

**Nanoushka : **Ben non, pas de nouvelles des Tripl's dans ce chapitre, c'est pour le prochain! J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que Noël, enfin ma fic _Disparu_ plutôt, t'a fait forte impression. J'ai raison?

**Akira-san : **Alors l'avis de recherche se sera pour le Bâtiment III de Bethesda, pas l'hôpital psy, quoique la nuance est vraiment difficile à voir, AIPM oblige. Et je constate qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui adoooore l'informatique!**  
**

**maho-33 : **Tout à fait. Ca va bouger chez les Jorensen!**  
**

**Dahud : **Ben moi j'attends toujours que l'eau tombe. On se croirait vraiment fin août alors qu'on est début juin. Tu peux m'envoyer la pluie? Et re-bienvenue parmi nous, malades de l'AIPM! Adresse toi à Queen, notre cher doc de Bethesda pour avoir une chambre. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer je pense!

**Dororo03 : **On est d'accord, Tony est mieux que les grands-parents! Et justement, pas sûr qu'ils apprécient...**  
**

**Azniv :** Plutôt merci à toi d'avoir contribué à faire grimper le compteur des reviews! C'est certain que les enfants ont raison d'avoir confiance en Gibbs. Après, est-ce-que ça va suffir...

**Cadichone : **C'est moi qui suit super détendue en voyant tant de reviews dont la tienne. Mici beaucoup!**  
**

**Washington-Jones : **Je ne le torture pas, je teste sa résistance aux problèmes. C'est différent, trèèèès différent. Que tout aille mieux rapidement? C'est mal me connaître!**  
**

**love FMA : **Mais tu n'as pas à te justifier de ne pas avoir mis de reviews ces derniers temps. Tu le fais maintenant, ça me suffit! Si tous les lecteurs (et là je pense surtout à ceux qui mettent la fic en alerte et favoris sans laisser une seule review) me laissaient au moins un com, ce serait merveilleux! Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je fais peur, je ne vois que cette raison pour expliquer ça. Et non, ça ne va pas se régler aussi facilement que ça!

**AIPM : ****Diab'eau'lik, Akira-san et Dahud sont attendus sur _AIPM_ et le _Bureau des Pleurs_ en tant que lecteurs et, si possible, reviewers pour connaître vos goûts en déco si vous devez finir au Bâtiment III de Bethesda comme ce fut le cas pour la plupart des auteurs réguliers des fics NCIS (Abva, Firesey, Washington et Wyoming-Jones, PinkBlueGreen, MarieCeline, Nanoushka, Choka, moi-même...).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - Madame et Monsieur**

.

Boston. Une ville qu'il apprécie moyennement aujourd'hui. Le ciel a beau être d'un bleu limpide, l'atmosphère détendue, lui rumine des pensées bien sombres, les yeux dans le vague. Assis à la place du mort -qui ne l'est pas vraiment vu la vitesse du véhicule- il n'arrête pas de repasser dans sa tête les images de vidéo surveillance de l'aéroport, dernier endroit où ont été vus les enfants.

Gibbs roule vite, mais pas autant que d'habitude. Il a une conduite raisonnable, si tenté que ce mot est un sens pour lui. Il n'a pas plus décroché un mot que lui depuis leur départ de Washington, plusieurs heures auparavant. Les autres sont restés là-bas à continuer les recherches, sans aucun résultat jusqu'à présent.

Il sent leur voiture de location ralentir. Il se redresse. L'imposante bâtisse de la famille Jorensen se découpe dans le pare brise. La grille est grande ouverte, ce qui est extrêmement rare.

Ils se garent le long du trottoir, juste devant. Ils descendent du véhicule en silence et avancent vers l'entrée.

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de toquer avec le heurtoir de métal contre la porte de bois. Elle dénote du reste de la demeure aux murs de lambris, mais correspond parfaitement aux propriétaires : d'un âge certain, austère, signe d'une certaine aisance financière, style bourgeois. Si Alexander ou Margaret étaient un objet, ils seraient cette porte.

Un seul coup, une poignée de secondes à attendre et elle s'ouvre sur Simon, jardinier, majordome... bref homme à tout faire de la maison. Bien qu'il tente de paraître bien, Tony décèle sans problème l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il est attaché aux enfants, lui aussi a peur.

Il s'écarte et les invite à entrer. Ils s'exécutent et il referme derrière eux.

- Madame est au salon, annonce-t-il en indiquant leur droite, Monsieur ne va pas tarder.

Les deux agents en prennent la direction. Ils traversent une pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le seuil de celle qui les intéresse.

- Margaret, salue Tony.

La vieille dame, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse, s'est levée de son fauteuil.

- Bonjour Anthony.

- Des nouvelles? demande-t-il en s'avançant.

- Ils ont appelé.

- Quand? s'écrie-t-il.

- Peu après sept heures.

- Ils vont bien? Que vous ont-ils dit?

Calmement, elle rapporte la conversation qu'ils ont eu ce matin, n'omettant aucun détail. Contrairement à son mari, elle est convaincue qu'il peut les aider à retrouver les fugueurs. Mentir ou dissimuler quelque chose nuirait à cette entreprise.

- Ils vont bien, conclu Tony, c'est l'essentiel.

- Vous n'avez pas présenté votre compagnon, dit-elle.

- Est-ce nécessaire? Vous connaissez chaque personne de mon entourage il me semble, répond-il irrité.

Sentant l'ambiance se dégrader, Gibbs prend les devants.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, se présente-t-il en lui tendant la main, Tony fait partie de mon équipe.

- Margaret Jorensen, salue-t-elle en serrant sa main, la grand-mère des triplés.

- Votre mari n'est pas là? questionne-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Elle s'éloigne pour reprendre place dans un fauteuil.

- Il est à l'étage, répond-elle en les invitant à s'asseoir face à elle d'un geste de la main. Il téléphone.

- À qui? veut savoir Tony.

- Des amis susceptibles de nous aider.

Il hoche la tête et s'approche des toiles accrochées aux murs pendant que Gibbs s'installe sur un des fauteuils.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu aller? interroge-t-il.

- Non. Nous avons passé en revue tout ce que nous connaissions.

- Vous ne les trouverez pas, assure Tony.

- Et pourquoi je vous prie?

- Ils ont choisi une endroit connu d'eux seuls. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut deviner où ils sont.

- Que suggérez-vous dans ce cas?

- Attendre leur appel.

Margaret s'apprête à répliquer du même ton acide que précédemment quand une autre voix retentit.

- Où est-il? crie Alexander dans l'entrée.

Tony devine sans soucis que c'est de lui qu'il parle. Simon doit venir de lui annoncer leur arrivée.

Les pas rapides du patriarche Jorensen se font entendre. Tony se rapproche des fauteuils, prêt à l'affronter tout en cherchant le soutient de Gibbs.

L'homme entre vivement dans la pièce. Il le repère aussitôt et se précipite vers lui.

- Vous! lâche-t-il avec dégoût et fureur en l'attrapant par le col.

Gibbs se lève d'un bond et s'élance vers eux pour tenter de les séparer. Alexander a déjà plaqué son ex-"presque gendre" contre le mur.

- Lâchez-le! ordonne Jethro en posant une main sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

L'homme lui jette un regard meurtrier mais s'exécute. Il recule de quelques pas sans cesser de fixer les deux agents. Tony se masse le cou en cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je leur ai tout dit Alexander, annonce Margaret. Ils savent pour l'appel des enfants.

Il observe quelques instants son épouse avant de reporter son attention sur celui qu'il juge responsable de tout.

- Si vous n'étiez pas venu, rien ne serait arrivé, lui reproche-t-il.

- Si vous ne leur aviez pas menti, vous voulez dire, répond Tony du tac au tac. Je crois que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils se sont enfuis. Ça et le fait que vous m'ayez privé de mes droits. Ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié d'apprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de les approcher, de les voir ou de les contacter de quelque manière que se soit.

Gibbs se place entre Alexander et lui dès qu'il a fini de parler. L'attitude de leur hôte n'est pas des meilleurs à leur encontre. Jethro doit avouer qu'il comprend maintenant parfaitement pourquoi Tony n'a rien dit à propos de ses enfants. Pour les récupérer, les Jorensen sont un passage obligé et parler à un mur serait sans doute plus efficace que discuter avec eux, plus particulièrement avec "Monsieur".

- Nous savons tous ce qu'on dit les enfants, annonce-t-il d'une voix calme mais décidée, et ce qu'ils veulent.

Il jette un œil à l'homme à sa gauche.

- _Vous_ savez ce qu'ils veulent, précise-t-il, agissez en conséquence.

- Lui donner leur garde? Vous déraisonnez mon cher! Ça n'arrivera jamais.

- C'est ce que souhaitent les enfants, répond Gibbs. Et franchement je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous gêne. En les envoyant au pensionnat, vous ne les verrez pas plus, si ce n'est moins, qu'en les confiant à leur père. Lui présenter vos excuses, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, tout comme reconnaître vos torts. Cependant, lui donner leur garde vous pouvez le faire. Vous pouvez rendre les enfants heureux, leurs permettre de vous pardonner et de les faire revenir de cette manière.

Le silence s'installe. Alexander finit par le rompre.

- Non, décrète-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux

Tony se rapproche de son patron.

- Ça ne sert à rien Gibbs, déclare-t-il. Il préfère rester fâché toute sa vie avec les enfants que de reconnaître ses torts. C'était le cas pour Maya, il n'aura aucun problème pour recommencer et Margaret se rangera à son avis, aussi débile qu'il puisse être.

* * *

**Tada! Alors, pas trop d'envie de meurtre sur ma personne en aillant atteint la fin du chapitre?**

**Des news des Tripl's et de l'endroit où ils sont allés au prochain chapitre. Une idée à ce propos?**


	35. XXXIV : Trois générations, deux groupes

**Hé! Voilà déjà le nouveau chapitre! **

**Je n'ai pas pu attendre avant de vous le poster, même si je sais que certains vont me traiter de sadique en arrivant au bout, d'autant que je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant vendredi ou samedi prochain.**

**Onst, Dororo03, Choka, merci pour vos reviews!**

**Très bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis une fois arrivés au bout du chapitre! Je crois que tout le monde va en être surpris!**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Trois générations, deux groupes, une famille**

.

Nathan regarde attentivement autour de lui.

- Je crois qu'on est perdu, dit-il.

Will fait lui aussi un tour d'horizon.

- On n'est pas perdu, le contredit-il, c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas où on est.

- Je vois pas trop la différence.

- Moi non plus, avoue Ally, mais je sais où on est.

- Vrai?

- Oui, on est quelque part entre le bâtiment très très grand et celui tout petit, en face d'un café.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, on est perdu, déplore Nat.

- Oui, mais au moins on a le ventre plein!

- Willy, soupire-t-il.

- Quoi? C'est vrai! Ça a rattrapé notre petit dej plutôt moyen dans la cabane.

- Le repas de midi n'est pas celui du matin, rappelle sa sœur. Tu ne peux pas comparer des gâteaux et une pizza.

- Une pizza excellente!

- Et là je comprends pourquoi Abby se désespère parfois de Papa.

Elle secoue la tête de dépit tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Puisqu'on ne sait pas où on est, on prend un taxi? propose Nat.

- Ça me va, répond son frère. Lily?

- Aussi.

- Alors on fait comme ça.

- Hep, taxi! appelle aussitôt Will en s'approchant du bord de la route.

Nathan se rapproche de sa sœur.

- Moi aussi je comprends Abby, dit-il en regardant son frère se démener pour attirer l'attention d'un véhicule jaune.

- Et?

- T'as raison, désespérant.

- Vous venez ou vous campez là? demande Will à côté du taxi qu'il vient d'arrêter.

Ally et Nathan se concertent.

- Irrécupérable, déclarent-ils de concert avant de le rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Tony se laisse tomber sur le banc contre la maison. Ses yeux s'égarent sur la cour impeccable, la grille, les jardinières disposées avec harmonie dont les plantes, régulièrement arrosées, présentent des feuilles d'un vert éclatant. Tout respire le calme ici. Cela donne une drôle de sensation quand on est soi-même sans dessus dessous.

Gibbs s'installe à ses côtés, en silence comme toujours. Ça tombe bien, il n'est pas d'humeur à parler. La confrontation houleuse avec les Jorensen lui est restée en travers de la gorge.

- On va les retrouver, annonce Jethro.

Tony retient un soupire. Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment aimé que son patron se taise. Et dire que d'habitude il essaye par tous les moyens d'obtenir quelques mots de sa part.

- Arrête de ruminer, continue celui-ci, ça ne sert à rien.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi? rétorque-t-il.

- Te calmer d'abord.

Ben voyons, comme si c'était si facile.

- DiNozzo, ne m'oblige pas à te frapper.

Ravalant une remarque acerbe, il s'exécute. Il ferme les yeux et inspire calmement. Il se concentre sur sa respiration, inspirer, expirer. Rapidement les battements anarchiques de son cœur se calment.

- Bien, commente Jethro.

Il se tourne vers lui. Il ne dit rien, mais le « Et maintenant? » se lit aisément sur son visage.

- Ils vont téléphoner si ils veulent connaître _leur_ décision. Il faut être patient.

Il reporte son attention vers la grille. Patienter alors que ses enfants peuvent être n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle situation? Il en a de bonne!

- Il ne va rien leur arriver Tony, assure l'ancien marine comme si il lisait ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?

- Ce sont des DiNozzo, répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Tony reste silencieux. Jethro continue.

- Des DiNozzo miniatures, je te l'accorde, mais des DiNozzo quand même et pas des moitiés. On peut dire que tu ne les as pas ratés!

- Ils t'ont fait craquer on dirait.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas?

- Non.

Un ange passe.

- C'était la photo de Maya dans l'entrée, n'est-ce-pas?

Tony affiche un pâle sourire avant de répondre.

- Oui.

-Tu l'aimais?

- Oui, mais pas dans le sens amoureux.

- Je comprends.

- J'ai des doutes.

- Disons que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Parle-moi d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir?

- Comment elle était, ses goûts, ses envies...

- Physiquement, tu l'as vue sur la photo. Niveau caractère, elle ressemblait à Ally et Nat. Elle pouvait rester des heures sans parler, simplement à écouter les autres, ou alors devenir encore plus bavarde qu'Abby. Elle était adepte du système D. Elle adorait bricoler et était très douée de ses mains. Elle disait qu'il fallait vivre comme si chaque jour était le dernier, mais préparer l'avenir comme si on allait vivre éternellement. Elle adorait les couleurs, la natation et trouvait que même si le monde allait mal, la Terre était une planète magnifique. Elle aurait aimé passer sa vie à la parcourir. Avec l'arrivée des enfants, elle a décrétée qu'on attendrait qu'ils grandissent un peu avant de partir tous ensemble pour le faire ce tour du monde. Et...

- Et? l'encourage Gibbs.

- Elle était la seule personne au monde à m'appeler AJ, sourit Tony.

- AJ?

- Anthony Junior Gibbs, je te rappelle que c'est mon prénom complet. Il n'y a jamais eu que mes parents pour m'appeler Junior et Ducky pour Anthony. Je préfère Tony, mais Maya adorait dire AJ. Et moi j'adorais l'appeler Maya. On avait ça en comment des prénoms composés et on les avait en horreur.

- Mon père est le seul à m'appeler Leroy, se contente de répondre son compagnon.

- Et LJ, ça t'es jamais arrivé?

- Ma mère une ou deux fois.

- Sinon c'est Gibbs ou Jethro, hein!

- Ouais.

- Et Shannon?

- Gibbs. C'est comme ça qu'elle a décidé de m'appeler à notre première rencontre.

- Jamais Jethro?

- Quelques fois.

- Jet?

- Personne.

- Ça risque de changer.

Gibbs le regarde sans comprendre. Tony lui fait un grand sourire.

- Ally a opté pour Papy, dit-il, Will a choisi Gibbs, Nathan a opté pour les deux et ils ont décrété qu'il leur fallait une appellation en commun qui ne soit pas déjà prise. Ils ont choisi Jet.

- Trois Tony, tu ne pouvais pas faire moins, grogne-t-il.

- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, avoue-le.

Gibbs lève les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Les Tripl's ont quitté leur taxi depuis cinq minutes déjà. Ils avancent sur le trottoir dans un des quartiers chic de la ville. Les imposants buildings du centre ville ont laissé la place à de grandes maisons bourgeoises d'un tout autre style que celle où ils ont vécu jusqu'à présent.

- J'espère qu'il pourra nous aider, déclare Ally alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant l'une d'elle.

- Moi c'est plutôt qu'il nous apprécie, dit Will.

- Faut déjà qu'il soit là, expose Nat.

- Il l'est, assure son frère, j'ai vérifié quand on était chez Gibbs. Venez, on y va.

Il les entraîne jusqu'à l'entrée. Il n'y a pas de sonnette, Will se charge de taper à la porte. Il réitère son geste plusieurs fois avec force pour être certain qu'on l'entende. Enfin, la poignée tourne. Ils lèvent la tête quand le propriétaire apparaît dans l'encadrement.

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire malgré sa surprise de les découvrir.

- Bonjour, répond Ally.

- Je peux vous aider? demande l'homme au costume impeccable qui leur fait face.

- Oui, répond Will. On peut entrer? C'est vraiment important!

Le garçon devant lui ne manque pas de toupet juge l'homme. Il aimerait cependant bien comprendre qui sont les trois enfants qui lui font face et ce qu'il peut faire pour eux. Ils comprennent son interrogation et Nathan se charge des explications.

- Moi c'est Nathan, et voici Will et Ally, présente-t-il. On est là à cause de notre père. Il faut qu'il récupère notre garde!

- Mais je ne suis pas juge enfin!

- Non, vous êtes son père à lui. Et nous, on est vos petits-enfants.


	36. XXXV : Grand Père contre Grand Père

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! ****Je ne le dirai jamais assez.**

**A tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte et favoris sans me laisser de commentaires : **Je vous fais peur à ce point là que vous ne disiez pas ce que vous pensez de la fic? C'est pas grave si vous le faîtes que maintenant, pas besoin de s'excuser ou quoique se soit, je veux juste avoir votre avis ( fait l'air du chap potté tellement les reiveiws sont attendes)! Et franchement, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, il y a bien une raison! ^_^

**maho-33 : **Et non, la suite n'est pas arrivée plus tôt. C'était pas possible vu que je n'avais pas internet.

**sheppynass : **Je ne sais pas quand c'est la dernière fois que tu as mis un com et ça m'est un peu égal puisque tu le fais maintenant! Et v'là la suite.

**PBG : **WAOUH ! Ca c'est de la review! Et, et... j'adore (NCIS Market, les promos, les rayons vides, les courses...)! Et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que j'adore!

**WJ : **Oui ils ont osé! Ca a l'air de te traumatiser. Tu es sûr que ça va?

**sirius08 : **Et bien tu vas savoir ce que vient faire Sénior dans cette histoire tout de suite! Je ne dirai rien de plus, motus et bouche cousue!

**pokilo : **Je m'incline devant une telle review. Je ne ferai pas aussi long que toi. Ce que tu attends est un peu plus bas!

**love FMA : **Et oui Sénior a surpris pas mal de monde! Après, ce qu'il va se passer... je te laisse découvrir!

**lady : **Mais tout de suite!

**Dororo03 : **Ah, les surnoms... tu es la seule personne à me faire la remarque je crois! Depuis le temps que je voulais aborder le sujet sans avoir de contexte, et bien là j'en ai trouvé un! Et pour savoir comment les Tripl's ont trouvé Papy DiNozzo, je te laisse lire.

**diab'eau'lik :** As-tu survécu à ta crise d'AIPM?

**Le new chapitre va régler beaucoup de chose et est relativement long. Je ne dirai rien de plus, on se revoit en fin de chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 - Grand-Père contre Grand-Père**

.

Anthony DiNozzo Sénior, le papa de leur papa, l'homme sur lequel ils sont tombés lors de leurs recherches avant les vacances d'été et qui habite New-York. C'est lui leur joker dans cette histoire. Bien qu'ils ignorent de quelle façon, les Tripl's sont convaincus qu'il peut les aider pour que leur père récupère leur garde. Lorsqu'ils étaient chez Gibbs, Will s'est débrouillé pour emprunté le téléphone d'Abby et vérifier sur le net où il était. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait de vérifier où et quand son nom apparaissait. Si il avait été associé à des gens importants à l'étranger, c'est qu'il n'était pas là. Dans le cas contraire, il était chez lui. La méthode n'est pas celle qui donne les meilleurs et les plus sûrs résultats, mais quelle autre était à leur portée?

Sénior n'a toujours pas réagi depuis les explications du garçon. Il les contemple incrédule. Il peine à assimiler ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. C'est tellement... enfin, il faut le comprendre aussi. Lorsque trois enfants inconnus sonnent chez vous à cinq heure de l'après-midi pour vous annoncer qu'ils sont vos petits-enfants, ça a de quoi vous remuer.

Au début, il pense à une blague. Sauf que les regards qui lui font face sont identiques à celui de son fils et que le garçon qui lui a dit qui ils étaient est son portrait au même âge. Il a impression de revenir trente ans en arrière, c'est dire.

Une fois acquis la certitude qu'ils ont dit vrai, un flot de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, la principale étant pourquoi Junior ne lui a rien dit? C'est vrai qu'ils ne se parlent pas très souvent et que les sujets sont généralement superficiels, mais tout de même! Il méritait de savoir qu'il est grand-père!

Il est toujours perdu dans ses pensées, quand la voix de la, _sa_ petite-fille le ramène sur terre.

- On peut entrer? demande-t-elle légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il les intimide un peu apparemment. Il sourit, de ce sourire immense et caractéristique, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Les enfants entrent dans la maison avec des mines plus curieuses qu'effrayées. Leurs yeux se posent partout autour d'eux, avides de découvrir les lieux. Lui aussi les détaille, cherchant des similitudes physiques par rapport à son fils et quelque chose qui pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur eux.

- C'est classe, déclare un des garçons.

Il réfléchit quelques instants aux noms qui lui ont été donné.

- Will, c'est ça? interroge-t-il.

Il acquiesce avec un grand sourire, le même que Junior. Nathan est donc lui en miniature et la petite s'appelle Ally.

- Junior sait que vous êtes là? questionne-t-il en se rendant compte soudainement que personne ne les accompagne.

- Non, répond Will. On lui dira quand on l'appellera tout à l'heure.

- Quand vous l'appellerez? Mais comment êtes -vous venus jusque ici? Vous n'êtes pas arrivés seuls tout de même?

Les regards complices échangés entre les trois enfants lui donnent sa réponse.

- Personne ne sait que vous êtes là?

Nouveaux regards et grands sourires confirment ses soupçons. Il ouvre la bouche pour reprendre la parole quand Nathan le coupe.

- Avant de les prévenir, déclare-t-il, il faut qu'on parle.

- On va tout t'expliquer Grand-Père, assure Ally en lui prenant la main. On verra le reste après.

Sous le charme de ces trois têtes blondes, il ne peut qu'approuver. Il a hâte de savoir pourquoi il n'a jamais rien su d'eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et Junior peut être certain qu'ils vont avoir une sacrée discussion tous les deux ensuite, même si ils ne sont pas des adeptes des conversations père-fils.

Ils ont une bonne relation à partir du moment où ils sont loin l'un de l'autre. Pas qu'ils ne se supportent pas, il aime son fils et il sait que c'est réciproque, mais ils sont incapables de vivre ensemble ou à proximité. Il faut une distance respectable entre eux pour que tout ses passe bien. Ils sont comme l'huile et l'eau comme Junior aime à le dire.

En attendant cette fameuse discussion, il va avoir des réponses. Il avance vers le salon, la main d'Ally toujours dans la sienne.

- Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose? dit-il en les laissant s'installer sur le canapé.

- Non, c'est bon, répond Will.

Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil face à eux.

- Ally, tu commences? demande Nathan.

Elle acquiesce, reporte son attention sur Sénior, puis débute leur histoire.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les enfants guettent la réaction de l'adulte après lui avoir tout raconté. Autant d'informations -et quelles informations!- en aussi peu de temps l'ont rendu muet. Il tente d'assimiler tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Tout est si incroyable.

- Grand-père? s'inquiète Ally au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Ça va, rassure-t-il en reprenant contenance.

- Tu vas nous aider, dis? demande Will.

- Quelle question, s'exclame-t-il, bien sûr que je vais vous aider! Je compte bien apprendre à vous connaître!

- Tu vas faire comment? veut savoir Nathan.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. En attendant, vous feriez bien d'appeler Junior. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude!

Les enfants acquiescent. Il voit Will sortir un portable de sa poche.

- Il va être en colère, soupire-t-il.

- Non, il sera soulagé de savoir que vous allez bien.

Le garçon ne semble pas convaincu. Pourtant, il allume le cellulaire et compose un numéro appris par cœur. Il branche le haut parleur et dépose l'appareil sur la table basse. La première tonalité n'a pas fini de résonner dans l'air que la voix angoissée de Tony prend sa place.

- Will? Je sais que c'est toi qui a le téléphone. Est-ce-que ça va?

- Oui P'pa, on va bien, tous les trois, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter? Non, mais tu plaisantes! Vous avez fait une fugue tout juste arrivés à Boston. Ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche! Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi! Et où êtes-vous en ce moment? À l'abri j'espère!

- Papa, coupe Nathan, on va bien et on est dans un endroit où il ne peut rien nous arriver.

- Où?

- Dis-nous d'abord ce qu'_ils_ ont décidé, répond Ally.

Ils doivent attendre quelques secondes la réponse.

- Ils ne veulent rien savoir, soupire Tony, mais c'était prévisible. Connaissant Alexander, je doute qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

- Même si on lui parle plus jamais à cause de ça?

- Votre mère ne lui a plus adressé la parole à partir de son entrée en fac et ça n'a jamais changé. À sa mort, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés.

- Mais...

- Revenez, coupe-t-il, ça ne sert à rien de rester où vous êtes. Ça ne changera pas les choses.

- Ils vont nous envoyer au pensionnat, rappelle Will, on se se verra plus.

- Je sais, se contente de répondre son père d'une voix aussi désolée que la sienne.

- Papa! supplie Nathan.

- Je ne peux rien faire Nat. J'ai déjà tout essayé! Dîtes-moi où vous vous trouvez maintenant, je viens vous chercher.

Les enfants se concertent du regard, puis d'un même mouvement se tournent vers leur grand-père. L'homme attrape le téléphone et le rapproche de lui.

- Junior, annonce-t-il décidé, passe-moi cet entêté de Jorensen. J'ai deux mots à lui dire!

- Papa?

- Plus tard Junior, fais ce que je te dis.

- D'accord, mais... vous êtes à New-York?

- Oui, répond Will, on a pris le bus pour venir.

À Boston, Tony sourit. Il jette un œil à Gibbs qui ne le quitte pas des yeux puis aux Jorensen, debout un peu plus loin.

- Ne quitte pas, je te le passe, dit-il, et je mets le haut parleur.

Ils attendent que le téléphone change de main, puis...

- Allô?

- Alexander Jorensen, salue Sénior. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez?

- Ce que les enfants veulent, que mon fils ait leur garde.

De chaque côté l'attente est fébrile. Cet échange pourrait bien faire bouger les choses.

- Hors de question, clame Jorensen.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre Alexander. Vous allez lui donner leur garde, sans discussion.

- Vous me menacez?

- Tout à fait. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps, mais je me suis souvenu avec qui vous étiez en affaire. Le contrat le plus important de l'année pour vous doit être signé la semaine prochaine il me semble. Ce serait fort dommage que cela ne se fasse pas.

- Vous...

- Garett Forester est un très bon ami à moi, coupe-t-il, et il me doit quelques services. Un coup de fil de ma part et c'est la ruine pour vous mon cher.

Alexander ne répond pas, il continue.

- Alors, que décidez-vous Monsieur Jorensen?

Les enfants se sont rapprochés de Sénior. Ils attendent avec une inquiétude grandissante la décision finale. Ils ne sont pas les seuls.

- C'est du chantage, siffle Alexander.

- Moi j'appelle ça un échange de services, sourit son ex-"presque gendre" en reprenant la phrase de sa fille.

L'homme lui jette un regard noir. Margaret s'approche de son mari et lui prend le téléphone des mains.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle à sa place d'une voix décidée. Nous nous occupons des formalités. Votre fils aura officiellement la garde des enfants d'ici quelques jours.

Les Tripl's laissent aussitôt éclater leur joie. Alexander jette un regard noir à sa femme qui ne s'en formalise pas. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourra dire, sa décision est prise. Elle ne reviendra pas dessus.

Tony le comprend parfaitement. Un sourire immense sur le visage, il récupère son portable. Il coupe le haut parleur et le met à son oreille.

- Merci Papa.

- Ne me remercie pas fils, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu viendras récupérer les enfants demain. Je les garde avec moi cette nuit. J'ai dix ans à rattraper.

Son fils sourit.

- À demain alors.

Il raccroche quelques instants plus tard, après avoir salué les enfants. À ses côtés, Gibbs attrape son portable et compose le numéro d'Abby.

.

Tony s'approche de Margaret. Alexander a quitté la pièce.

- Merci, dit-il.

- J'ai fait cela pour les enfants, vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

- Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de les voir, assure-t-il. Ils viendront ici en vacances.

- Merci.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, dit-il à son tour.

- Rester dîner et dormir ici. Il y a de la place et j'aimerai beaucoup que nous parlions de ma fille.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

- Pour mon mari, rassurez-vous, il a beau être vexé, il en veut bien plus à lui-même qu'à vous. Il lui faudra du temps, mais il finira par reconnaître ses torts.

Il acquiesce. Un peu plus loin Jethro soupire.

- Abby, ça fait déjà deux fois que je t'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer!

- Et bien recommence, ordonne la gothique à son oreille. Ducky vient d'arriver et il n'a pas entendu.

Gibbs secoue la tête de dépit. Tony pose une main sur son épaule.

- Courage, souffle-t-il.

.

À New-York, Will a rangé le téléphone dans sa poche.

- Venez, annonce Sénior en se levant, je vais vous montrer où vous dormirez cette nuit. C'est l'ancienne chambre de votre père.

Pour toute réponse, Ally se jette contre lui, heureuse. Le vieil homme sourit alors que ses frères en font de même. Lui aussi est heureux, vraiment, et cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

* * *

**Ca sent la fin, non? Mais j'****ai quand même encore deux trois trucs à raconter, donc elle n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre. ^_^**

**Pas trop déçus que la garde des Tripl's se soit réglée dans ce chapitre? Je n'allais pas passer 107 ans dessus non plus! Et puis, je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça que de passer de vant le juge. Ce qui arrivera certainement quand même, mais... enfin peut-importe.**

**Pour la suite, ce sera sur le "clan" DiNozzo à New-York.**

**A très vite!**


	37. XXXVI : Parents enfants

**Et bien on peut dire que vous m'avez gaté pour les reviews! Merci!**

**Au sujet de Sénior, vous êtes partagés. On peut presque dire qu'il y a deux camps! Il y a ceux qui aiment et ceux que ça surprend. Pourtant je me contente de respecter les caractères de la série, du moins j'essaye. C'est vrai que les fics de ce site où Sénior est quelqu'un de bien sont rarissimes. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir déjà lu une...**

**Dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir ma vision de leur relation, qui j'espère colle à ce qu'on apprend dans la série, soit deux épisodes. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu celui de la saison 8, deux mini spoilers dans cette histoire. Le premier, vous l'avez déjà lu avec Tony disant qu'ils sont comme l'huile et l'eau, le second sera reconnu par ceux qui l'ont vu d'ici quelques paragraphes. **

**WJ : **Tu as vraiment du mal avec Sénior à ce que je vois!

**Dahud : **Moi non mon plus j'aime pas ça.

**Dororo03 : **Mais bien sûr que ça va se faire!**  
**

**maho-33 : **Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore! Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je vais mettre le mot fin. J'ai toujours de nouvelles choses à raconter!

**love FMA : **Relation père/fils, c'est pour maintenant, pour petits-enfants/grand-père non (ça viendra peut-être un jour) et celle avec Alexander est pour le next chapter!

**Lhena : **Enfin c'est pas non plus pour tout de suite le mot fin!

**Choka : **C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE REVE! Non, mais comment tu as réussi à me faire cette review? Aucune envie de meurtre, juste d'éclater de rire et de savoir si tu as taper les trois petits points à chaque fois, fais un copier/coller avec le calvier ou la souris ou... enfin comment t'as fait quoi. Non parce que T'AS VU LA LONGUEUR DE TA REVIEW? WAOUH! Et au fait, comment on fait les coeurs?

**Shinigami's Bride :** Je peux avoir autre chose? Parce que les boissons caféinés... ben c'est pas mon truc. C'est vrai que tu as une opinion de Sénior plutôt négative. Il est pourtant marrant je trouve!

**coco6-3-9-1 : **Et oui, bienvenue à New-York!

**PBG : **J'aime tes équations! Et la fin, c'est pas encore!

**diab'eau'lik :** Mais c'est que j'y avais jamais réfléchi à l'ange gardien, cool! La crise est passée?

**Très bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas vous traumatiser avec Sénior!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 - Parents-enfants**

.

Tony gare la voiture devant la propriété de son père sans se départir de son sourire. Il n'a pas pu s'en défaire depuis la veille. Il peut garder ses enfants avec lui. Il a encore du mal à y croire.

Gibbs a repris l'avion pour Washington tôt ce matin. Il en a aussi pris un, mais pas pour la même destination.

Il frappe à la porte. Rapidement, on vient lui ouvrir. Son père apparaît. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

- Ils dorment encore, annonce Sénior après les salutations d'usage. Ils ont pris ta chambre. Entre, tu connais le chemin.

Il hoche la tête sans répondre. Il sait qu'il faudra qu'ils se parlent, mais il n'est pas franchement pressé d'avoir cette conversation.

Il emprunte l'escalier pour gagner le premier étage, puis sa chambre. Il pousse la porte entrebâillée tout doucement. Les enfants sont sur le lit, enveloppés dans les couvertures. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils dorment tous les trois, Ally est au centre et les garçons l'entourent. Son sourire se fait doux de les voir comme ça.

Il entre sans bruit. Quelques posters de films sont encore accrochés aux murs, de même que de rares photos dont il possède des doubles chez lui. Il a vidé sa chambre il y a bien longtemps, mais il les y a laissés. De même, ses cours et bouquins sont sur les étagères. Des vêtements attendent toujours d'être triés dans l'armoire. Ils sont trop petits depuis un moment, mais il ne les a ni jetés, ni donnés. Son père avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait. Nostalgique, même si il prétend le contraire, il n'a pu s'y résoudre.

Les volets de la fenêtre sont fermés. La chambre est dans le noir. Le peu de lumière éclairant la pièce provient du couloir.

Il s'approche du lit et s'accroupit à côté. Il écoute la respiration des enfants. Ils sont calmes et détendus. Ils ont l'air si bien. Malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée, il ne les réveille pas. Il se contente de se relever et de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du bureau pour les regarder. Ce sont ses enfants. Il a beau le savoir, il y a des fois où il en doute encore. Il n'a pas pu avoir de telles merveilles, si?

Il voit Nathan remuer légèrement. Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Lorsque c'est fait, il le découvre assis pas très loin. Il lui sourit puis reporte son attention sur Ally qui remue à son tour. Elle lutte quelques instants contre le sommeil qu'elle vient juste de quitter et qui menace de la remporter si elle referme les yeux. Elle affiche un magnifique sourire quand elle le voit. Enfin, Will émerge du sommeil.

Il attend qu'il soit à peu près réveillé pour aller ouvrir les volets. La lumière rentre à flot dans la pièce. Ils battent des paupières le temps de s'habituer à elle. Puis ils se redressent. Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- T'es là! sourit Will.

- En chair et en os.

- Il est tard? s'inquiète Ally.

- Presque onze heure.

- On a dormi super longtemps! s'exclame Nat.

- Vous en aviez besoin je crois. Ces derniers jours ont été riches en émotion.

- On peut vivre avec toi! se réjouit sa fille.

Il acquiesce avec un grand sourire. Deux secondes plus tard, ils se serrent tous trois contre lui. Ils restent ainsi longtemps.

- Vous devriez vous habiller, déclare enfin leur père s'écartant d'eux. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- C'est quoi le programme? demande Will.

- On mange ici, ensuite on rentre à Boston prendre vos affaires puis direction Washington.

- Tout ça en une journée?

- Une demi-journée vu l'heure, mais oui. Si vous avez besoin de vêtements, regardez dans l'armoire. Il doit y avoir deux trois trucs à votre taille je pense.

- D'accord.

Il se lève et quitte la chambre. Il rejoint son père assis dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Il s'installe en face de lui.

- Ils sont réveillés? demande Sénior en repliant le journal qu'il tient dans les mains.

- Tout juste.

- Ce sont des enfants formidables.

- C'est vrai.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit?

Tony soupire. Après Gibbs et Ziva, c'est au tour de son père de lui poser la question. Même si elle est légitime, il commence à en avoir un peu marre de devoir y répondre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je te dise? Que je suis papa, mais que mes enfants ne connaissent pas?

- Ça aurait été un bon début.

- J'ai perdu tout droit sur eux.

- Tu vas bientôt les retrouver.

- Grâce à toi, je sais.

- Je ne dis pas que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose avant Junior. C'est presque certain que non, mais j'estime que tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû le dire plus à toi qu'à un autre.

- Parce que je suis ton père.

- On ne se voit quasiment jamais et quand c'est le cas on n'a presque rien à se dire. Je n'ai plus huit ans Papa. La complicité qu'il y avait entre nous quand j'étais enfant a disparu. Notre relation est bien loin de celle que devraient avoir un père et un fils.

- Je sais que j'en suis responsable et je le déplore.

- Tu vois, tu as ta réponse.

Ils se taisent. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils ont perdu l'habitude de se parler à cœur ouvert, bien trop longtemps.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, souffle le plus jeune en baissant les yeux.

Sénior prend quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre.

- Non, on ne peut pas, mais on peut aller de l'avant.

- Ça ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

- J'en ai bien conscience. J'aimerai seulement que l'on réapprenne à se connaître, toi comme tes enfants.

Tony lève les yeux vers son père.

- Je crois que ça leur plairait d'apprendre à pêcher, sourit-il.

Le vieil homme le gratifie à son tour d'un sourire. Les marches de l'escalier craquent. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la gauche, les enfants vont bientôt les rejoindre. Il se lève et s'approche de son fils. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

- Gibbs est un homme bien, dit-il. Je suis heureux qu'il fasse partie de ta vie.

- Tu restes mon père.

- Lui aussi a ce rôle, depuis moins longtemps certes, mais c'est ce qu'il est pour toi. Et rien n'empêche d'en avoir deux.

Tony lui jette un regard un peu surpris. Ce n'est pas le genre de propos qu'il pensait un jour entendre de la bouche de son père.

- Je sais vivre avec mon temps Junior! rit celui-ci. Ne fais donc pas cette tête!

- Ça ne te gêne pas?

- Ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur, comme tout parent. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Je sais, mais...

- Et il passe par Gibbs, le coupe-t-il. Je sais qu'il te considère comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu, tout comme tu le considères comme le père que je n'ai pas été. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'accepter au début, mais c'est rapidement passé. Il est là pour toi. Que je sois là ou non, il le sera toujours. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Tony pose sa main sur celle de son père.

- Merci, dit-il.

L'homme ne répond pas et se contente de lui sourire avant de se détacher totalement de lui.

- Alors les enfants, déclare-t-il en les voyant entrer dans la pièce. Que voulez-vous manger?

Will plonge ses mains dans ses poches et jette un regard à Ally et Nathan.

- Ça dépend. Il y a quoi?

Tony se met debout. Son fils a réussi à trouver un T-shirt qui lui aille dans l'armoire. Tout comme sa sœur, qui, après avoir découpé le col en V, l'a serré à la taille avec une ceinture pour faire office de tunique par dessus son jean. Quant à leur frère, il a dégoté un bermuda donnant un pantalon à cause de sa longueur.

- Il me semble avoir dit « Si vous avez besoin de vêtements », rappelle-t-il. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de piocher dans mes affaires.

- Laisse-les Junior. Elles ne te vont plus de toute façon, ils peuvent bien s'en servir.

- Tout à fait! sourit Will.

- Dîtes, j'ai faim moi!

- Ally...

- Et comme je suis la seule fille, c'est moi qui choisi! D'ailleurs Papa, dès qu'on est installé, je vais faire les boutiques avec Abby et Ziva.

- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire!

- Non, pas cette fois. Je veux une journée entre filles!

- Alors on en fera une entre mecs! Pas vrai P'pa?

- Moi je marche avec Nat! déclare Will.

- D'accord, capitule Tony, on fera ça. En attendant à table!

- Oui, mais on mange quoi? questionne Ally.

- Demande à ton grand-père. C'est lui qui s'en charge.

- Junior! s'offusque le vieil homme.

- Tu veux mieux connaître tes petits-enfants? Et bien leur faire à manger est un excellent début. Vous voulez quoi?

- Alors moi, commence Ally, je veux des frites.

- Pizza! s'exclame Will.

- Pâtes carbonara! décide Nathan.

- Et moi, réfléchit Tony, sandwich au pastrami.

- Mais ça c'est pour le plat de résistance, précise Nat, parce qu'il y a aussi l'entrée et le dessert.

Sénior les regarde éberlué tandis qu'ils passent commande. Ce n'est pas possible, il est en train de rêver et il va se réveiller. Pas vrai?

* * *

**Alors, traumatisés ou pas? Vous avez aimé?**

**Pour la suite : confrontation avec les Jorensen et surtout Alexander!**


	38. XXXVII : Culpabilité

**Je viens de finir ce chapitre et je vous le poste aussitôt, donc gard aux fautes! Il doit en rester.**

**Grand merci à vous pour vos reviews! Je ne m'en lasse pas (et ne m'en lasserait jamais!). Le chapitre précédent avec Sénior vous a plu, ouf! **

**Au sujet des Tripl's, je ne crois pas l'avoir expliqué avant donc je le fais maintenant. Je sais que trois ça fait beaucoup, mais un seul n'allait pas avec l'histoire et je l'ai privilégié à deux parce que trois, et bien ça fait plus de caractères à inventer et de relations à explorer. Et pour un auteur, je peux vous dire que c'est génial!**

**Plus généralement, Tony Papa c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange pour certains. Personnellement j'attends l'épisode où on découvrira qu'il l'est vraiment. Parce que connaissant le phénomène, ça doit bien être le cas. Par contre, qu'il soit au courant, ça c'est autre chose...**

**sirius : **Si c'est bien retranscrit, c'est tant mieux! Pour la sortie, si je la fais, ou plutôt quand je la ferai, oui Ducky, McGee et Gibbs seront de la partie.

**WJ : **C'est bon, j'ai fait ma BA!

**Dororo : **Pas grave si tu l'as pas vu, ça ne pose pas de problème de compréhension. Et dans l'épisode, le passage auquel je fais référence ne doit même pas durer deux minutes, et encore. Sinon, voilà la suite!

**maho :** Tant mieux si tu ne l'es pas! Sénior, il serait du genre à devenir un vrai papy gateau je crois!

**PBG : **Ma fan préférée! Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu demandes, mais un nouveau chapitre devrait compenser non? Et oui, j'ai finalement réussi à le terminer! Et toi, tes fics, à quand la suite?

**coco : **Pas encore Washington, pour ce chapitre c'est Boston. Mais après on revient à DC!

**lady A : **Mouvementée, mouvementée... c'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, mais je te laisse découvrir...

**diab'eau'lik : **Y a des chances, oui! La sortie est prévue, après je peux pas dire pour quand...

**Bonne lecture à tous chers lecteurs!**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 - Culpabilité**

.

Tony paye le chauffeur du taxi qui les a amenés à destination. Les enfants sont près de lui, inquiets. Retrouver leurs grands-parents après tout ce qu'il s'est passé risque de ne pas être facile. Avant de partir de New-York, tout paraissait simple. Le temps du trajet jusqu'à Boston, c'est à dire quelques heures de bus, ils n'y ont pas pensé. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, c'est autrement plus compliqué.

Margaret apparaît sous le porche de la maison. La silhouette d'Alexander se devine derrière elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils hésitent sur la conduite à tenir. Leur père les encourage d'un signe de la tête. Will prend les mains de son frère et de sa sœur dans les siennes et les entraîne vers la maison. Tony leur emboite le pas, quelques mètres derrière eux.

La vieille dame vient à leur rencontre. Les enfants s'arrêtent. Elle en fait de même une fois près d'eux. Elle s'accroupit sans grandes difficultés, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourra pas rester dans cette position très longtemps.

- Je suis désolée, leur dit-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Nathan lâche la main de son frère et vient se loger dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave Grand-Mère, souffle-t-il à son oreille. On t'aime quand même.

Ally et Will l'imitent et viennent l'enlacer doucement. Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait, ils aiment leurs grands-parents. Ce sont eux qui les ont élevés. Certes, ils n'ont pas été les meilleurs dans ce domaine, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne les aiment pas. Et eux ne peuvent pas effacer d'un seul coup dix années de vie à leurs côtés, quand bien même ils le voudraient.

- On se verra pour les vacances, promet Ally en s'écartant de Margaret.

- Oui, on fera de l'équitation tous ensemble, assure Nathan.

- Et puis tu comptais pas te débarrasser de nous si facilement quand même! sourit Will.

- Galopins va, dit-elle en se redressant.

Se mettre debout se fait plus difficilement que s'accroupir. Ses genoux protestent. L'aide des enfants est la bienvenue. Sur le seuil, son mari se détourne. Sans un regard pour les enfants qui braquent pourtant leurs yeux sur lui, il rentre dans la maison.

- Je m'en charge, décide Tony en passant près d'eux.

Il se lance sur les traces du grand-père. Il le retrouve rapidement. L'homme s'est retranché dans la cuisine. Dos à lui, il regarde par la fenêtre.

- Alexander, déclare Tony d'une voix tranquille pour signaler sa présence.

- DiNozzo, répond-il glacial sans se retourner.

- Vous comptez les ignorer longtemps?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- C'est ça, prenez moi pour imbécile.

- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez? Alors partez.

- C'est également ce que voulaient les enfants.

- Allez-vous en. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

- Ils doivent faire le tri dans leurs affaires, choisir entre ce qu'ils emportent à Washington et ce qu'ils laissent là pour les vacances. Je ne vous prive pas d'eux comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. Ils pourront vous appeler quand ils le souhaitent et ils reviendront vous voir régulièrement.

L'homme ne répond pas.

- Alexander, reprend Tony, ils n'attendent qu'un signe de votre part pour vous pardonnez. Ne refaites pas la même erreur deux fois de suite, ravalez votre fierté et allez leur parler. Votre fille ne voudrait pas que vous restiez fâchés.

- Qu'en savez-vous?

- Je la connaissais bien. Elle a toujours regretté de ne pas avoir su régler les choses entre vous. Elle vous aimait et elle a souffert de ne plus vous voir.

- Je lui ai dit des choses horribles ce jour là, avoue-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Vous étiez en colère, vous vous êtes emporté.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais.

- Elle le savait.

Le patriarche Jorensen reste silencieux. Ses dernières phrases lui ont coûté. Plus que des aveux, ils sont des confidences de ce qui le poursuit depuis des années. La dispute avec sa fille lorsqu'elle a choisi sa voie contre son avis, puis sa mort sans qu'ils se soient réconciliés lui empoisonnent l'existence. Il n'a jamais pu retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit depuis le jour où elle a claqué la porte de la maison.

Il a un caractère difficile, il en a conscience. Il déteste avoir tort, reconnaître ses erreurs. Il montre toujours le visage d'un homme dur et imperturbable. C'est ce qu'il est, c'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Il est aussi tendre, rieur, parfois tête en l'air, mais il ne le montre que rarement. Ce serait se montrer faible, il n'est pas faible, il refuse de l'être.

Pour avoir connu Maya, son histoire, côtoyer ses parents, et d'autres personnes comme Alexander, Tony sait tout cela. Il sait aussi qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ses souffrances morales, celles qu'il s'inflige.

- Cessez de vous en vouloir, reprend-il. Réfléchissez à ce que votre fille aurait voulu.

L'homme qui a fui son regard durant tout l'échange précédent lève les yeux.

- Réfléchissez, répète Tony. Que voudrait votre fille?

- La paix, finit-il par répondre.

Le jeune homme acquiesce.

- Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Après de longues minutes sans bouger, Alexander fait un pas avant. Doucement, il prend la direction de l'escalier, de l'étage où ils sont.

Il s'arrête sur le palier. Les rires des enfants lui parviennent distinctement aux oreilles. Il sourit. Il aime les entendre rire.

Il s'avance dans le couloir. Les battements de son cœur se font plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche d'eux. Il stoppe quand il voit Will sortir de sa chambre. Le garçon se fige en l'apercevant. Il entend la voix de son frère l'appeler. Faute de réponse, Nathan et Ally le rejoignent.

- Grand-Père, articule Will sans savoir comment réagir face à lui.

Il ne répond pas. Le silence s'installe, devient pesant.

- Trouvez-vous ce qu'il vous faut? demande Alexander après une hésitation.

- Ça va, répond le garçon. On s'en sort.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu veux quelque chose? reprend l'enfant.

- Oui, je...

Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase. Ally s'approche de lui.

- Tu viens nous aider? demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde tendrement, acquiesce. Elle le prend par la main et l'entraîne vers les chambres, suivie par ses frères.

Au bout du couloir, bras croisés, Tony sourit. Il va falloir un peu de temps, mais les enfants et leur grand-père finiront par renouer une bonne relation. À ses côtés, Margaret pose une main sur son épaule.

- Votre rencontre avec ma fille est la meilleure chose qui ne soit jamais arrivée, dit-elle doucement. Je sais qu'elle serait fière de ce que vous avez accompli.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Vous avez réussi là où j'ai échoué pendant des années. La culpabilité qui ronge mon mari est en train de disparaître.

- Sans les enfants, je n'aurai pas réussi.

- Sans vous, ils n'existeraient pas.

Ils se sourient. Il en aura fallu du temps pour eux aussi avant de se comprendre, mais c'est le cas à présent.

- Je vous amènerai des photos de Maya la prochaine fois, promet Tony. Il me reste aussi certaines de ses affaires.

- Nous regarderont cela tous ensemble, décide-t-elle en enlevant sa main.

Elle jette un œil au couloir.

- Allez les rejoindre, lui demande-t-elle. Je crains que Alexander ne s'en sorte pas avec la préparation des sacs.

- Il va bien falloir pourtant, rit-il, c'est loin d'être la dernière fois.

Elle rit à son tour.

- C'est certain!

La voix râleuse du vieil homme leur parvient.

- Le devoir m'appelle, déclare Tony. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un drame à cause d'une fermeture-éclair récalcitrante!

- Filez! ordonne Margaret en riant. Évitez nous donc ce drame!

* * *

**Pour la suite : retour à DC et la fin qui se profilera plus sérieusement. Enfin en théorie, je préfère ne pas m'avancer à ce sujet. **

**Pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de _Disparu, _il va vous falloir patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine (en début normalement). Car à moins que vous ne vouliez pas que le nouveau plan de dingue de Tony soit mieux/pire que le premier et "parfait", je n'arriverais pas à vous en terminer l'écriture avant.**

**A très vite!**


	39. XXXVIII : Installation

**De retour! Voici un chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire. Comme le précédent, je vous le poste sitôt terminé, donc niveau relecture et correction...**

**Et je sais qu'il s'est fait un peu attendre, mais j'ai fait un OS et surtout je bossais sur un chapitre clé de _Disparu_. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez cette fic et les relations entre les personnages, vous devriez aimer celle-là aussi!**

**Merci pour vos coms et ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte et favori. A ce sujet, laisser une review est si difficle que ça dire pour dire que vous avez aimé que vous ne le faîtes pas?**

**maho : **Oui, aucune enquête ou intrigue policière cette fois. Tant mieux si tu aimes, moi j'aime que les gens aiment mes fics (et laissent des reviews)!

**Dororo :** Ah non, pas avec Jeanne! Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'on revoit la famille Benoit. Et, sinon oui, la "guerre" est finie!

**PBG : **Je t'adore aussi!

**WJ : **Vive moi et vive mes chers sujets!

**Lady A : **C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que tu suis cette fic et que tu laisses des reviews. Et merci pour les ajouts en favoris!

**love : **Tu parlais d'installation, et bien la voilà!

**lily : **Je te félicite d'avoir lu toute la fic et je te remercie infiniment pour le com. La suite des aventures du "clan DiNozzo", la voilà!

**A tous les habituels reviewers qui ont disparu ces derniers chapitres et ceux qui sont apparemment terrifiés de laisser une review (je ne mords pas pourtant, je vous assure!), j'espère vous retrouver sur celui-ci!**

**Très très bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Installation**

.

- Cette fois, on y est! sourit Tony en poussant la porte de l'appartement.

Sacs à la main, les enfants franchissent le seuil de leur nouveau chez eux.

- Les chambres sont au bout du couloir, annonce leur père en indiquant la gauche.

Après un regard et un dernier sourire pour lui, les Tripl's s'engagent dans le passage. Tony les laisse aller seuls à la découverte des lieux et pose ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il s'avance ensuite vers le salon et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il a emménagé dans cet appartement. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté d'un truc pas très grand, suffisant pour lui seul. Après les retrouvailles avec ses enfants, il a cherché un endroit avec assez de place pour accueillir tout le monde. Le plus judicieux aurait été sans doute d'acheter une maison, mais il était hors de question de le faire sans eux. De plus, il n'aurait pas pu. Niveau argent, ça aurait peut-être pu passer, mais il aurait fallu qu'il justifie un tel achat. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il ait la garde de ses enfants. Cela n'étant pas possible, il a opté pour un appartement relativement grand au dernier étage d'un immeuble d'un coin tranquille, pas très éloigné de celui où il a vécu jusqu'ici. L'école n'est pas loin, le NCIS non plus, ce qui est important.

Les enfants sont ravis de son choix. Ils ont toujours vécu dans une grande demeure à l'écart du centre ville. Ils apprécient le changement. Peut-être que l'an prochain ou dans deux ans, ils envisageront tous les quatre de déménager pour une maison de la proche banlieue. Ils aviseront. Pour l'instant, ils découvrent l'appartement.

- Papa, appelle Will, viens!

Il se lève du canapé pour aller les rejoindre. Ils sont au milieu du couloir, entre les portes des quatre chambres.

- Vous avez choisi? demande-t-il en arrivant.

- Oui! déclare Ally. Will prend celle au bout à droite, moi celle en face et Nat celle qui reste.

- Je serai à côté de Willy comme ça, sourit Nathan.

- Ça marche.

- Mais maintenant, va falloir qu'on les décore!

- On verra ça demain. Pour l'instant, à table. Ensuite douche et au lit. Vous ne tenez plus debout!

- On n'est pas fatigué! s'exclament-ils en chœur.

Mais les cernes sous leurs yeux contredisent leurs propos. Tony sourit et leur fait signe de gagner la cuisine. Ils doivent remplir leurs estomacs avant toute chose.

oOo

Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, les Tripl's ne quittent pas des yeux l'écran de télévision. La course-poursuite de Bip-Bip et le Coyotte les fascine. Tony jette un œil à la pendule. Il est dix heure. Pas la peine de commencer quelque chose maintenant. Le temps qu'ils s'habillent et terminent de ranger leurs affaires, une heure sera facilement passée. Il secoue la tête de dépit et entreprend de faire l'inventaire du frigo. Il grimace en voyant le contenu. Ils ne vont pas aller bien loin avec ce qu'il y a. Si ils veulent manger, il doit aller faire des courses. Ils sont vendredi matin, ça devrait aller. La supérette où il a pris ses habitudes n'est pas très loin et il y aura bien moins de monde que si il y va ce weekend.

Il enfile ses chaussures, sa veste et attrape son portefeuille. Il sort un sac du placard dont il sait qu'il aura l'utilité vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il va devoir acheter. Il frémit d'avance au nombre qui va s'afficher à la caisse. Puis il rejoint le salon. Il attend que la machine siglée ACME se retourne contre son acheteur encore une fois et que les rires des enfants diminuent avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vais faire des courses, j'en ai pour une petite heure. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Trois têtes se tournent simultanément vers lui.

- Des courses? s'exclame Will.

- Tout de suite? demande Nathan.

- Tout seul? s'étonne Ally.

- Oui.

Les enfants se concertent une seconde.

- On vient!

Le dessin animé n'est pas terminé, mais Will éteint la télévision. Les deux autres se précipitent déjà vers leurs chambres, sous les yeux stupéfaits de leur père. Deux minutes quarante-sept secondes plus tard, ils sont assis sur le sol de l'entrée à enfiler leurs chaussures. Enfin, ils se redressent. Nathan actionne la poignée de la porte.

- Ben alors, tu viens? demande-t-il en voyant son père planté à côté du canapé.

Tony se dépêche de les rejoindre, attrapant le sac sur le meuble au passage, s'en toute fois en revenir.

- Vous avez envie de faire les courses? dit-il en fermant la porte à clé.

- On l'a jamais fait! Et puis, on sera avec toi, répond sa fille.

- Alors je vais en profiter. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça se reproduise!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! se moque Will.

Tony ne répond rien tandis qu'ils se mettent en marche, mais il n'en pense pas moins.

La petite tribu passe bientôt les portes du magasin, entourant un cadi.

- Il faut quoi? questionne Ally.

- Presque de tout.

Ils arrivent dans le premier rayon.

- On prend quoi? demande Nat en voyant l'étalage de fruits et de légumes.

Tony sourit devant leurs mines ébahies et commence à faire la liste à haute voix de ce qu'il leur faut. Le cadi se remplit et ils avancent dans les rayons. Il doit leur expliquer à quoi faire attention pour choisir un article, mais ils comprennent le truc rapidement. Même si ils n'ont jamais fait de "vraies" courses, ils ont déjà été dans ce genre de magasin. Pas souvent c'est vrai, ils sont plus habitués aux boutiques de vêtements, mais c'est arrivé. Et puis, ils avaient déjà une bonne idée de la façon dont ça se passait en arrivant.

Leur chariot est rapidement plein. Il ne leur reste plus qu'un rayon. Leurs visages sont stupéfaits quand ils découvrent les confiseries. Les poches de bonbons aux couleurs multicolores font briller des étoiles dans leurs yeux.

- Je crois que, cette fois, on peut en acheter, annonce leur père. C'est un sachet chacun.

Il les voit sourire et s'approcher des étalages. Le choix s'annonce difficile, pire que pour les céréales. Ils en connaissent la plupart -merci les copains- ils optent donc pour une valeur sûre, puis en prennent un qui leur parait bien, avant de demander à leur père de désigner le dernier.

Finalement, ils partent vers les caisses. Vider le chariot sur le tapis roulant est assez marrant. Plonger au fond du cadi récupérer les articles aussi. Leurs pieds décollent du sol à chaque fois en raison de leur taille. Il leur faut ensuite ranger leurs achats dans le grand sac qu'ils ont amené et les ceux en papier fourni par l'établissement. Celui qui s'amuse le moins est leur cher Papa, dont l'augmentation constante de l'argent qu'il va devoir débourser ne ravit pas énormément. Passer de une à quatre bouches à nourrir et habiller va lui faire revoir sa façon de gérer son budget. L'aide ménagère qu'il voulait reprendre à son nouvel appartement risque de ne plus être au programme.

Enfin ils ressortent. Ils auront finalement passé une heure et demi dans le magasin! Will part ranger le chariot avant de revenir les aider à porter les paquets.

- J'ai trouvé ça cool! dit-il tandis qu'ils prennent la direction de l'appartement. On refera comme ça la prochaine fois, hein!

- La semaine prochaine oui. Ce qu'on a acheté ne permettra pas de durer beaucoup plus.

- Mais t'as vu tout ce qu'on a?

- C'est que vous mangez bien!

- Oui, mais on mangera à l'école le midi.

- Je ne vous donnerai pas toujours de l'argent pour ça. On préparera le matin votre repas certains jours. De plus, même si le frigo n'est pas vide d'ici une semaine, il faudra compléter ce qui manque. On ne va pas attendre qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger pour aller faire les courses.

- Moi ça me gêne pas de les faire en tout cas, assure sa fille. J'ai trouvé ça marrant. Passer du temps tous les quatre, même si c'est pour faire les courses, ça me plait!

- En parlant de ça, on va toujours au magasin de bricolage cet aprem? interroge Nathan.

- Ah oui, enchérit son frère, il faut qu'on trouve de quoi décorer nos chambres!

Tony retient un soupire désespéré en les voyant expliquer ce qu'ils veulent. Son compte en banque risque d'en prendre un sacré coup aujourd'hui. Ils doivent s'occuper des papiers pour leur rentrée des classes, ainsi que de leurs fournitures cet après-midi! Sans compter qu'ils ont prévu demain de faire la fameuse sortie. Les filles ont prévu shopping et eux risquent de faire pareil. Il a bien vu que malgré le contenu de leurs armoires (du moins une fois que les affaires des sacs y seront rangées ce soir) il leur faut des vêtements. C'est qu'ils grandissent vite l'air de rien!

En entendant Will expliquer la façon dont il veut peindre sa chambre, il se dit qu'il faut vraiment qu'il demande une augmentation.

* * *

**Pour le prochain : la journée shopping bien sûr!**

**En attendant, m'aideriez-vous à atteindre les 400 reviews?**


	40. XXXIX : Shopping

**Je suis revenue! **

**Oui, je sais, vous désespériez d'avoir la suite. En même temps, si je n'ai pas internet, je ne peux pas poster de chapitres. Enfin, passons, je suis là maintenant et avec un chapitre relativement long, c'est l'essentiel je crois!**

**Non! L'essentiel c'est MERCI pour les coms!**

**maho : **Tony n'a pas fini d'avoir peur pour son compte en banque, je peux te l'assurer!

**Dororo : **En parlant de crise, il y en a qui risque d'en piquer une dans ce chapitre!

**PBG :** C'est bien, tu as dit le mot magique, mais je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt (pas internet). Voilà la fameuse journée shopping! Je pense qu'elle devrait te plaire. Et comme MarieCeline a tout lu et reviewé, fait sa crise d'AIPM (oui, je sais, impossible d'y couper), il me faut un sujet d'OS Tiva!

**WJ :** Super idée! Sauf que Tim et Abby sont occupés ailleurs aujourd'hui. Pour pirater le compte de Vance, c'est raté.

**Al :** Première review de ta part, non? Alors merci beaucoup! J'espère que mes fics continueront à te plaire. Dis-moi ça en fin de chapitre!

**Lily :** Oula oui, pauvre Tony! Surtout vu ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre!

**Skelette : **Merci! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop dure. Pas de crise d'AIPM? Parce que comme tu parles d'impatience...

**blie :** Merci! Je ne peux te dire que ça, merci!

**sirius : **Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire d'avantage!

**diab'eau'lik : **Je peux abréger en diab' dis? Non, parce que à chaque fois je suis à deux doigts de la faute d'orthographe! Et voilà le shopping!

**Lady A : **Tu as adoré? Et bien, j'espère que celui-là aussi!

**Anonymouse : **Une nouvelle tête parmi les reviewers, ouais! Bravo d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup et merci de laisser un com! Oui, je sais que c'était suicidaire. C'est le cas d'à peu près toutes mes fics!

**MC : **Crise d'AIPM, vraiment? En tout cas, merci pour les reviews et bravo d'avoir tout lu! Je te dois un OS Tiva maintenant. Demande à PBG qu'elle me donne une intrigue! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de lien de parenté entre Alexander et Ray. Encore un lecteur à qui j'ai fait apprécié Sénior, victoire! Et je t'ai captivé sur une fic longue sans Tiva, waouh! Pour l'autographe, c'est d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que PBG va apprécier...

**Encore merci à tous! Les 400 reviews ne sont plus très loin et au vu de ce long chapitre, j'espère les dépasser!**

**Et pour ce chapitre, croyez-moi, faire du shopping avec les Tripl's n'est pas de tout repos. Il y en a quelques un qui vont s'en mordre les doigts!**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 - Shopping**

.

Tony grogne lorsque trois enfants surexcités sautent sur son lit.

- Debout Papa, c'est l'heure! clament-ils à tue tête.

Il plonge sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Papa! reprochent-ils. Il est huit heure passé, debout!

En pestant silencieusement, il se redresse.

- Abby et Ziva arrivent dans une demi-heure!

Il baille.

- Papa!

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

- Vous êtes prêts?

- Oui!

- J'arrive.

- On a fait ton p'tit déj'. Alors dépêche-toi!

- Je suis là dans cinq minutes! assure-t-il.

Satisfaits, les Tripl's quittent sa chambre. Il retombe sur les oreillers. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait un réveil de ce genre. La fois où ils font fait du canoë au camp, ils étaient partis tôt à cause de la chaleur. Une heure avant que les autres soient réveillés et suite à la promesse qu'Abby et lui seraient les accompagnateurs, ils avaient débarqué comme ça au chalet. Vous parlez d'un réveil!

Après s'être finalement tiré du lit et habillé, il retrouve les enfants dans la cuisine. Un café, des tartines et des céréales l'attendent sur la table.

- On s'est dit que le café se serait mieux que le lait pour ce matin, annonce Ally.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'il les a retrouvés, il a repris goût au chocolat chaud le matin. Ça ne le réveille pas comme le fait la caféine, mais ça lui rappelle des souvenirs et c'est bien plus rapide à préparer.

Il verse le contenu de la boite de céréales dans son bol et enfourne une tartine dans sa bouche de l'autre main. Il mange tranquillement tandis que les enfants font la discussion.

Il les remercie une fois qu'il a terminé et se fait pointer la salle de bain du doigt en même temps que la pendule accrochée au-dessus de l'évier. Will et Ally le poussent vers la porte tandis que Nathan débarrasse la table. C'est tout juste si ils ne le rasent pas à sa place ensuite.

Dans un minutage parfait, il sort de la salle d'eau quand on frappe à la porte. Abby et Ziva entrent dans l'appartement. Elles ont à peine le temps de les saluer. Ally se plante devant elles, un sac dos à la main.

- Je suis prête! déclare-t-elle.

Tony lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes prêts tous les trois!

- Impatients? suppose Ziva.

- Tu n'as pas idée!

- Aujourd'hui c'est shopping, annonce Ally, et demain on tapisse les chambres!

- Je préfère poser de la tapisserie que peindre les murs, explique Tony, surtout niveau odeur et temps.

- Et c'est plus rapide! précise Will.

- Trois chambre en une journée? s'exclame Abby. Vous n'y arriverez jamais!

- Ils sont _très_ motivés Abs!

- Oui, mais on verra ça demain! coupe sa fille. On y va?

Tony jette un regard entendu aux deux femmes.

- C'est parti! décrète Abby.

Et les trois femmes de sa vie franchissent la porte.

- Papa, appelle Nathan, faut y aller ou on va être en retard!

- Allez P'pa, dépêche! continue Will.

Les deux garçons ont les clés et un autre sac à dos dans les mains. Tony ne réplique pas et attrape des baskets. Ils doivent retrouver Gibbs, Tim et Ducky dans un quart d'heure.

oOo

- Non, l'autre t'allait mieux.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ally, Ziva, la bleue était mieux.

Face à elles, dans une ample robe couleur crème, l'israélienne fait la moue.

- Elle est beaucoup trop décolletée. Et je ne parle pas du reste de la coupe!

- Celle-là montre plus ton dos, objecte Ally.

- Ne me dit pas que le fait qu'elle soit coupée jusqu'à mi-cuisse soit un problème! enchaîne Abby. Tu as vu ce que tu as dans ta penderie?

- Je n'aime pas la couleur.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas super, avoue la petite fille.

- Celle-là non plus, trop claire, accorde la gothique.  
- J'ai une idée! s'exclame Ally. Je reviens.

Elle file à toute vitesse dans les rayons pour revenir une minute plus tard chargée d'une longue robe verte émeraude.

- Essaye ça! dit-elle à Ziva. Je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire.

L'agent obtempère et saisit le vêtement avant de s'enfermer dans la cabine d'essayage.

oOo

- Beurk! C'est horrible Ducky! Je ne vais pas mettre ça!

- Nathan, soupire Tony, si ce qu'on te présente ne te plait pas, dis-nous ce que tu veux!

- Rien de Ducky et encore moins de Gibbs! Il a des goûts affreux!

- Je ne peux pas te donner tort sur ce point là.

- C'était une bonne idée de se séparer deux groupes, déclare alors le docteur.

- Oh que oui, Will dans les pattes de Gibbs et McGee dans un autre magasin, il n'y a rien de mieux.

- Pour lui ou pour eux Papa?

- Pour nous Nat, pour nous.

oOo

- Gibbs! reproche le garçon. C'est pire que l'autre!

- Will, c'est déjà le septième jean que tu repousses!

- Et alors? Tu n'as qu'à pas choisir des trucs aussi moches! Au moins Tim a bon goût!

- Essaye-le au-moins!

- Non.

- Will! gronde-t-il.

- Tu me fais pas peur Jet!

- Heu... Will?

- Tim!

Le geek se tient à quelques mètres, des vêtements dans les mains.

- Prends-en de la graine Jet! Lui, il sait ce que ça veut dire s'habiller!

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Après moi, c'est ton tour _Papy Jet_. On va renouveler ta garde-robe. Y en a marre que tu te fringues comme un clochard!

oOo

- Alors? demande Abby. Tu en penses quoi de celle-là? C'est vrai que la coupe est sensiblement la même que l'autre, mais...

- Elle me plait.

- Vrai?

- Vrai Ally. Elle me plait.

- C'est la couleur qui fait tout!

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Alors, maintenant il te faut des chaussures.

- Et une veste qui ira avec ça.

- Tata a raison, il te faut tout l'ensemble. Ensuite on s'occupera du maquillage.

- Et de toi, précise Abby.

- Et de toi! sourit Ally.

oOo

- Cette fois c'est bon pour les T-Shirts! se réjouit Tony en avisant le tas sur le fauteuil. Maintenant, on passe aux pantalons.

- Il me faut aussi un short, énumère Nathan, un nouveau maillot de bain, des sweats, une paire de basket, une tenue d'équitation, une veste...

- Tu veux me ruiner?

- T'as dis qu'il nous fallait des vêtements neufs, je fais la liste!

- Et tu veux pas un bleu de travail pour faire la déco de ta chambre tant qu'on y est?

- Hé! Mais c'est une super idée!

- Nathan!

- Il me faut aussi un smoking maintenant que j'y pense.

- Un smoking?

- Ben pour les récitals et les auditions! Je ne vais pas me produire au piano en short et en basket quand même!

- Ducky, au secours!

- C'est ton fils Anthony, pas le mien, débrouille-toi!

- Dis Duck, le mieux c'est la cravate ou le nœud papillon?

- Ce que tu préfères.

- Alors je vais prendre les deux, comme ça aucun risque.

- Nat!

- Ben quoi? De toute façon c'est pas toi qui paye pour Will et Ally, c'est Gibbs et Abby.

- Tu vois, tu ne finiras pas ruiné à la fin de la journée!

- Ducky!

oOo

- Sors!

- Non.

- Gibbs, sors de là! On doit voir ce que ça donne.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Will!

- Si tu sors pas tout de suite, à trois je hurle.

- ...

- Un...

- Patron, vous feriez mieux de sortir!

- Deux...

- Patron!

- Trois... AU SECOURS! À L'AIDE!

oOo

- Waouh! C'est trop beau!

- Tu vois, moi aussi je peux avoir très bon goût quand il s'agit des autres, même d'Abby.

- T'es trop forte Ziva!

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

- Abby, tu as craquée dessus, avoue-le.

- C'est juste que la couleur...

- T'aime pas?

- Si Ally, j'adore. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'arriver au NCIS en mini jupe orange fluo, débardeur rouge sang et collants noirs soit une très bonne idée.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont pas aimer les smileys des collants?

- Non.

- Les têtes de mort sur la jupe?

- Non plus.

- Quoi alors?

- Le champignon nucléaire du débardeur Ally, ce n'est pas super pour une agence fédérale.

- Y a l'inscription devant!

- Au moins, reconnait que c'est la pure vérité Abs.

- Ziva, tu crois vraiment que se sera apprécié si je me pointe là-bas avec marqué sur ma poitrine « Attention, bombe en approche ! ».

- C'est sur le tissu, remarque Ally, et puis tu peux cacher avec la veste.

- Siglée « Vive les morts »?

- C'est vrai, concède Ziva, ils risquent de ne pas vouloir te laisser entrer.

oOo

- Maintenant qu'on s'est occupé de moi, si on te cherchait des vêtements Ducky? Parce que Papa c'est bon, mais toi...

- Moi?

- Avoue que niveau fringues, t'es pas au top.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que je m'habille mal?

- Oh non, tu t'habilles bien... pour un vieux qui va bientôt finir à l'hospice!

- Nat!

- Papa, avoue que c'est vrai! Même les nœuds pap' il pourrait faire mieux, sans parler du reste.

- Tu veux lui supprimer les nœuds papillon?

- Non, je veux qu'il en mette qui soient plus à la mode.

- Bon pour l'hospice alors?

- Il ne le pensait pas Duck!

- Et bien tu vas voir de quoi il est capable le vieux! En route, on a des boutiques à faire!

oOo

- Je n'ai rien fait à ce garçon! tempête Gibbs.

- Alors pourquoi criait-il à l'aide alors que vous le secouiez comme un prunier?

- C'est un malentendu!

- Le monsieur, il a voulu que je lui enlève ses vêtements!

- C'est faux!

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous torse nu et le jean déboutonné?

- J'étais en train de me changer lorsqu'il s'est mis à hurler!

- Tenez monsieur le policier, déclare Will en s'avançant les bras chargés, c'est le reste de ses vêtements je crois. Vous pouvez lui dire de s'habiller s'il-vous-plait?

- Ne t'en fais pas bonhomme, il va les mettre les vêtements.

- Quoi!

- Et tout de suite s'il ne veut pas finir au poste, NCIS ou pas.

- Faut faire ce qu'il dit monsieur.

- Will!

- Parce qu'en plus vous le connaissez?

- Bien sûr, on avait rendez-vous.

- Vous êtes vraiment un beau salopard!

- Vous faîtes exprès de ne pas comprendre ma parole!

- Dîtes, il s'habille quand le monsieur?

- Maintenant!

- McGee! Venez ici tout de suite ou vous pointez au chômage!

- Parce qu'en plus vous êtes deux?

oOo

- Tourne-toi qu'on voit ce que ça donne.

À la demande d'Abby, la fillette s'exécute, faisant voler sa robe bleue marine.

- Alors? s'enquière-t-elle.

- Super! Pas vrai Ziva?

- Oui, elle te va très bien.

- Alors je la prends! Et la jupe de tout à l'heure aussi.

- Heu... Ally?

- Oui?

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu devrais la prendre.

- Pourquoi? Elle est très bien, même Abby l'a dit!

- C'est vrai Ziva, je ne vois pas où est le problème! Surtout que tu était la première à dire qu'il fallait la prendre, comme l'ensemble pour moi.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, elle te va à ravir et le petit haut turquoise est très bien avec, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Ton père risque de moyennement apprécier.

- Pourquoi?

- Sa longueur Ally. Je doute qu'il aime te voir porter quelque chose d'aussi court!

- Mais je le mettrais pas à l'école, il a pas à avoir peur! Et puis je mettrais des collants si ça peut le rassurer.

oOo

- Et ça Nathan, ça fait vieux?

- Non, mais ça ne te va pas.

- Et la chemise beige?

- Sans le pantalon alors.

- Ce nœud papillon?

- Les pois donnent un air de clown, prend plutôt celui qui est rose pâle. Et met le avec la chemise blanche. Le nœud violet était bien aussi.

- Et pour la veste? Plus foncé je suppose?

- Oui, mais pas noir, même si tu mets des chemises pastels. Souviens-toi que la règle de base quand on ne connait rien à la mode c'est de mettre des tenues avec deux couleurs différentes seulement. Trois, c'est faisable, mais il faut faire attention. Plus c'est non.

- Donc si je met le pantalon couleur crème, je mets la veste identique, une chemise aux tons acides ou pastels.

- Faut que ça jette!

- Et le nœud papillon...

- Sois logique Ducky!

- Même couleur que la veste?

- Oui. Et si il est bicolore ou plus, il faut qu'il y ait une des couleurs comme la veste et le pantalon.

- Ce jeune homme est de très bon conseil Anthony, tu ne trouves pas?

- Oui, j'hésite entre le voir devenir décorateur d'intérieur ou grand couturier.

oOo

- Reprenons. Vous aviez rendez-vous avec ce garçon, son frère et son père pour faire les magasins ainsi qu'un légiste et un informaticien. Vous vous êtes séparés en deux groupes pour que se soit plus facile. Vous pensez que le père a fait exprès de vous laisser avec l'enfant et votre agent pour être tranquille. Vous avez ensuite cherché des vêtements pour lui, puis pour vous à sa demande. Comme vous avez refusé de vous montrer lors des essayages, il s'est mis à hurler pour vous obliger à sortir puis, sous mon ordre, à passer les vêtements qu'il a choisi pour vous.

- C'est ça!

- Vous vous foutez de moi?

- Vous le faîtes exprès, avouez-le! s'énerve Jethro

- Restez poli!

- Si vous dîtes la vérité, enchaîne le second policier, vous devez pouvoir dire où est votre agent et les vêtements pour l'enfant? Pourquoi encore ce garçon habitant à Boston avec son frère, sa sœur et ses grands-parents s'est retrouvé à DC? Pourquoi n'arrivons nous pas à joindre ce fameux père? Ne serait-ce pas normal puisque il est censé être mort?

- Dîtes monsieur, déclare Will en s'approchant. Je crois que c'est pas ses vêtements. Ce serait pas plutôt ceux-là?

Il pointe du doigt des affaires posées sur un banc.

- Surtout que celles-là, elles lui vont pas. Enfin pas toutes.

- Vous voyez! s'exclame Gibbs.

- Je vois surtout que ce garçon a beaucoup de courage pour oser vous affronter.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait!

oOo

- La jupe verte pomme avec des cerises, d'accord, je veux bien, le débardeur turquoise avec une tête de Titi, oui.

- Donc c'est bon! se réjouit Ally.

- Pour ça oui, mais pour les bracelets et colliers à clous en plus des collants blancs et noirs à tête de morts...

- Tony est ouvert d'esprit Ziva!

- Abby, je crois quand même que ça va poser un problème.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, dit la jeune femme.

- Moi non plus!

- Ally, je te conseille juste d'attendre un petit peu avant de lui parler piercing et tatouage.

- Et pour les cheveux?

- Aussi. Il risque de ne pas supporter d'apprendre tout en même temps.

- Tout ça pour des colorations de rien du tout, pfff.

- Mais Ally, tu veux te décolorer les cheveux avant de faire des mèches violettes, rouges et noires!

- Et alors?

- Oui Ziva, l'appuie Abby, et alors?

oOo

- Décorateur?

- Il lui a fallu cinq minutes pour choisir la déco de sa chambre et il a ensuite passé deux heures à donner des conseils aux clients du magasin. Il a même appris leur boulot aux vendeurs.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, c'était trop cool!

- Mouais...

- Fais pas attention à Papa. Il est seulement vexé de s'être pris un râteau par une des vendeuses.

- Je ne la draguais pas!

- N'empêche qu'elle t'a quand même renvoyé balader.

- Tout ça pour une malheureuse phrase.

- Laquelle? questionne Ducky.

- J'ai dit qu'on allait bientôt s'en aller et ne plus les déranger.

- Elle a dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien vendu et qu'au lieu de vouloir partir, il devrait plutôt surveiller Ally et Will.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Ils faisaient une course de chariots dans les rayons Ducky! C'est tout juste si on ne s'est pas fait mettre à la porte. Et je ne parle bien sûr pas du fait qu'ils ont remplacé les films de bricolage par une chaîne télé de cartoon afin de suivre les dessins animés dans tout le magasin.

oOo

- Patron?

- McGee!

- C'est l'autre monsieur!

- Tiens donc, alors voilà le dernier lascar.

- Il t'a fait du mal bonhomme?

- Non, dès que j'ai crié, il est parti. Vous pourriez dire à l'autre monsieur de mettre ses vraies affaires?

- Ce ne sont pas celles-là mon garçon, elles ont des étiquettes.

- Elles sont où alors?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir, mais je suppose que l'agent Gibbs va nous donner une réponse, pas vrai?

- Je n'en sais rien!

- Et vous, McGee, c'est ça? Vous avez une explication à donner sur votre absence?

- Je... je cherchais du réseau pour appeler le père de Will.

- Et?

- Répondeur.

- Tiens donc!

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, gronde Gibbs, je n'ai rien fait.

- Dîtes messieurs les policiers, si y a plus ses vêtements, faut en chercher qui lui aillent alors? Parce que là y en a plein qu'il peut essayer. Et il me ferait moins peur si il était habillé comme il faut.

- Will, je te garantis que dès qu'on est sorti d'ici, je...

- Vous lui ferez quoi? Vous pouvez me le dire?

- Je suis d'avis que vous fassiez ce que le garçon a proposé. Il vous faut une tenue correcte.

- Quoi!

- C'est bien vous qui disiez faire des essayages, non? Et bien voilà une preuve de prouver ce que vous avancez.

- Will... commence Jethro menaçant.

- Vous devriez faire ce que disent les policiers, _monsieur_.

oOo

- Je crois qu'on a tout! déclare Abby.

- Il est quelle heure? demande la petite.

- Treize heure, répond Ziva

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait à faire tout en une matinée!

- Ben moi j'ai faim!

- Moi aussi! Ziva?

- C'est moi qui invite.

- Vous croyez que les garçons ont fini?

- Ça m'étonnerait!

- Je me demande où ils en sont.

oOo

- Terminé! J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais!

- Ben c'est vrai qu'on a pris notre temps.

- Tu rigoles Nat!

- Non.

- Mais...

- Allons manger, coupe Ducky, je crois que nous avons tous faim.

- Ça marche!

- Je me range à l'avis de la majorité, soupire Tony.

- Fais pas cette tête, c'était marrant, non?

- Oui.

- Mais?

- J'appréhende les retrouvailles avec les autres. Je vous connais et j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça a pu donné.

oOo

- Dis-moi mon garçon, chuchote le policier à l'oreille de Will, l'agent Gibbs disait la vérité, n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui, mais gardez le secret encore un peu, je veux voir à quoi il ressemble en baggy.

* * *

**Sincèrement, je me suis le plus amusée à écrire les passages sur Will et Gibbs, la liste de Nathan et la tenue d'Abby avec les phrases marquées dessus.**

**Sauf que maintenant que je vois le résultat, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir exagéré! **

**Alors ****j'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre!**

**Pour la suite, ce sera journée déco!**


	41. XL : D comme

**Très chers lecteurs,**

**c'est avec la plus grande émotion que je vous annonce que cette fic a dépassé les 400 reviews ! Oui, oui, quatre cent ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Cette fic n'est peut-être pas la plus longue que j'ai écrite, mais c'est assurément celle où j'ai eu le plus de reviews.**

**MERCI, JE VOUS ADORE ! (****Vous noterez le vocabulaire un brin limité que j'utilise et l'important recours aux points d'exclamation.)**

**C'est le dernier chapitre. ****Je vous avouerai que ce n'était pas prévu au départ. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais y mettre. C'est venu tout seul, com' d'hab'.**

**J'aurais pu continuer la fic, mais sincèrement je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi raconter d'autre. ****Cependant, je n'exclue pas de faire des Bonus comme pour mes autres fics. Vous pourrez lire d'autres aventures des Tripl's ! Peut-être que je ferai du Tiva ! ****Mais attention, tout est au conditionnel. Enfin si vous avez des envies précises, signalez les en reviews à la fin.**

**AIPM : Tenez bon, nous vaincrons ! Ensemble publions !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 - D comme...**

.

- DiNozzo! hurle Gibbs.

Tony soupire et penche la tête vers son fils.

- Will, qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait?

- Mais rien P'pa, j'te jure!

- Will DiNozzo! tonne l'ancien marin en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Tu es sûr de toi Will? demande son père.

- Heu...

- Alors, toi! commence Jethro en s'avançant vers lui menaçant.

- Will?

- Ben... peut-être que tout c'est pas passé comme prévu hier.

- C'est à dire?

- Tony! Je ne m'occupe plus jamais de ton fis! Quant à toi, tu vas devoir...

- Droit d'asile!

- Quoi? s'exclame Gibbs sans comprendre.

Will s'est à moitié caché derrière son père.

- Droit d'asile! répète-t-il à son grand-père figé deux pas devant eux.

- Will, déclare Tony, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire appel à ça.

- Pourquoi? Quasimodo le fait bien lui!

- C'est un dessin animé!

- Le droit d'asile existe bien lui!

- Existait.

- Et bien moi je dis qu'il existe toujours!

- Ne crois pas ça jeune homme! siffle Jethro.

- Will, soupire son père, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait?

- Mais rien! C'est lui qui n'a pas voulu se montrer!

- Se montrer?

Il considère les deux générations qui se toisent du regard. Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne lui apportera de réponse, il décide de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- McGee! ordonne-t-il. Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite!

Dans le salon, l'intéressé se statufie sous le ton pas très amical de l'appel.

- Allez, l'encourage Abby, vas-y!

- Il ne va pas te manger! poursuit Nathan.

Tim jette un œil désespéré à ses compagnons. Ally, Ziva, Abby, Ducky et Nathan l'encouragent tous à aller rejoindre les trois autres dans la chambre de Will. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis sort de son immobilité et commence à marcher.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé? questionne Ziva à ses amis une fois qu'il a disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Les adultes font un signe de tête négatif. Cependant :

- Oui, répond Ally, Will nous a raconté à Nat et moi. Mais Papa n'est pas au courant. Il n'y a que sa journée qu'il ne connait pas. On s'est dit que raconter la mienne suffirait et qu'on verrait la sienne plus tard parce qu'il a pas trop apprécié quand je lui ai montré mes vêtements et le look que je veux.

- Ça aurait fait trop avec Will, explique Nathan.

- Pourquoi? demande Abby. C'est si grave que ça?

- J'aurai adoré y être! rit Nat. Papy en rappeur...

Dans la chambre, Tony est toujours entre Will et Gibbs qui se regardent en chiens de faïence. Timothy entre dans la pièce.

- McGee, commence Tony, lorsque tu m'as ramené Will hier, tu m'as dit que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il n'y avait rien eu de notable à raconter, n'est-ce-pas?

- Heu... oui.

- Nous sommes bien d'accord qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme et posée.

- Oui, balbutie Tim.

- Alors je vais te poser la question que j'aurai dû te poser hier dès que j'ai compris que tu me mentais. J'apprécierai beaucoup que tu répondes sincèrement.

Il laisse passer un temps.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- En fait... commence son ami.

oOo

Ally et Nathan viennent de terminer leur récit. Les adultes les regardent bouche bée.

- Il n'a pas fait ça! s'exclame une Abby ahurie.

Les enfants hochent la tête pour confirmer.

- QUOI?

Tous redressent la tête vers le couloir en entendant le hurlement de Tony.

oOo

- Will! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris?

- Il voulait pas se montrer! J'ai juste trouvé un moyen pour l'y obliger.

Tony passe une main sur son visage.

- Le bleu, dit-il las, retourne voir les autres et dire leur que vous pouvez commencer.

L'agent s'exécute sans demander son reste.

- Maintenant, décide Tony en regardant son fils, vous vous débrouillez.

- Quoi! s'écrie celui-ci.

- Gibbs, continue son père, c'est entre vous.

Le patron a un sourire quasi sadique.

- Papa! supplie Will quand il voit son père gagner l'entrée. Ne me laisse pas avec lui!

- Tu fais des bêtises, tu assumes.

- Mais...

- On a des chambres à tapisser, à tout à l'heure.

Il referme la porte sur eux et s'empresse de rejoindre les autres au salon.

- Alors? demande Ziva dès qu'elle le voit.

- Ils discutent.

- Il va pas lui faire de mal, hein! s'inquiète sa fille.

- Rassure-toi, Gibbs adore ton frère, il ne lui fera rien. Mais je doute qu'après leur discussion il recommence un truc de ce genre là.

- Tim! reproche alors Abby en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je fasse? Je n'arrive pas à faire taire Tony! Comment tu voulais que j'y arrive avec son fils?

Elle fait la moue.

- C'est pas grave Tata, assure Nathan.

- Oui, continue Ally. Et puis pour l'instant on doit décorer l'appart!

- Merci d'être venu nous aider pour ça d'ailleurs, sourit leur père.

- Impossible de dire non à des anges pareils!

- On ne doit pas parler des mêmes enfants Abby! rétorque Gibbs en arrivant.

Will le suit de près, tête basse. Ally saute aussitôt à son cou.

- Moi je t'aime toujours! lui dit-elle.

- Moi aussi! ajoute leur frère en s'approchant d'eux.

Will fait un pâle sourire.

- Merci les frangins.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, on s'y met?

La question purement rhétorique de Tony décide tout le monde à bouger. Les rouleaux de tapisserie, la colle et les pinceaux sont attrapés en même temps que les sacs contenant le reste des affaires de déco. En plus du papier peint, ils ont des lustres à installer, des stickers à poser et différents éléments à disposer correctement pour rendre les pièces de l'appartement plus agréables à vivre. Si Tony s'est déjà occupé de sa chambre et des pièces communes, il reste le couloir à faire. Cette fois, ils vont y faire de la peinture.

Ils se divisent en quatre groupes. Tim va avec Ally s'occuper de sa chambre, Gibbs avec Nathan, Ziva avec Will, Tony et Abby se chargent du couloir et Ducky va aider là où on a besoin de lui.

oOo

Il est neuf heures et demi quand ils se mettent au travail. À midi, ils font une pause pour déjeuner, puis reprennent jusqu'en fin d'après midi.

Comme les enfants l'ont décidé, la face des portes donnant sur le couloir est laissée vierge. Ils ont demandé à Gibbs des lettres de bois pour écrire leurs noms qu'ils comptent ensuite décorer selon leurs envies comme toute la surface rectangulaire, blanche pour l'instant.

Les chambres ont été décorées selon leurs goûts. Celle d'Ally est jaune, rouge, bleu et verte. Il y a une couleur par mur. Will a opté pour du vert et du orange. Nathan a choisi du bleu et du gris. Des personnages de leurs dessins animés favoris sont stickés sur les armoires et figurent sur les posters qu'ils accrocheront une fois que tout aura séché.

Dans le couloir, le frère et la sœur ont tout peint en blanc et noir. À l'aide de pochoirs, ils ont dessinés des cadres de différentes formes dans lesquels ils ont disposé des photos. Pour les légender, ils ont stickés des claps de cinéma dessus ou dessous, où ils ont noté dates, noms, lieux et commentaires à l'aide de feutres.

Ils terminent la journée épuisés, mais heureux du travail accompli.

Les rires résonnent. Savoir que dès le lendemain matin ils seront en cours ou au travail n'émousse pas la bonne humeur qui s'est installée. Même le différent entre Gibbs et Will semble avoir été oublié. Ils sont ensemble, heureux, bien.

Finalement chacun rentre chez lui.

La déco est terminée.

Le dimanche s'achève.

Les DiNozzo sont en famille.

Demain sera le début d'une nouvelle aventure...

**Fin**

* * *

**Arrivés là, vous comprendrez je pense que j'aimerai avoir vos avis à tous, même si vous ne l'avez pas fait avant ! ****Parce que à ce point là de la fic, j'avoue que je me contrefous que vous ne l'ayez pas fait du moment que vous le faîtes maintenant.**

**Qui sait, peut-être que cette fic dépassera les 500 reviews si tous les lecteurs se mettent à la commenter en cliquant sur le lien juste en dessous.**

**Alors vive les reviews et à bientôt !**

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**J'ai fait une suite à cette fic et plusieurs OS de bonus. Allez voir les fics _Réveille-toi, Maya_ et _Les_ _400 coups_ !**


End file.
